Betrayal
by Wukky
Summary: Pre HBP,AU: Completed Yes: Trelawney predicted it but did Harry dismiss his teacher's wacky predictions too soon. Would someone he knew and trusted betray him? Pls Review. Thanks for all the reviews glad you have liked it :
1. Another Sleepless Night

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter.

Ratings K+

"Where is Potter?"

That was the headline in the local newspaper the "Daily Prophet". Molly Weasley was in the kitchen with a cup of tea in one hand and handkerchief in the other. The room was warm from the sunlight coming in the window and the aroma of fresh baking filled every corner. The house was quiet Arthur Weasley had left for work a half an hour earlier and the younger members of the family were still in bed.

Placing her reading glasses on to the bridge of her nose Molly decided to take a few minutes and read the paper. She came across a story that was very close to her heart. The article referred to a young boy by the name of Harry Potter. Harry was the best friend of Molly's son Ron. They were both starting fifth year together in September at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry under the principal Albus Dumbledore. Harry was orphaned as a baby and ever since the first day Molly had met him she had treated him as one of her own. He didn't live with them but when he came to visit he was part of the family. She continued to read on down through the article:

"_Last night the parents of the late Cedric Diggory were holding a memorial service in their home town for their son that they tragically lost a few weeks ago at a school event. Everyone is aware of how the tragedy occurred, but is that the real story we are asking today, or have we once again fallen for one of Albus Dumbledore's stories."_

"Stories," Molly snorted placing her cup back down to the table. She read on:

"_The question on everyone's lips is where is Harry Potter? The boy-who-lived disappears every Summer, but where does he go? Mr. & Mrs. Diggory may not blame Harry for the death of their son but we feel this is only out of politeness. The only person to really know what happened that night is the boy himself and once more he is nowhere to be found. Rumours have it he doesn't spend his Summer in the wizardering world. So where does he go? Looking at his family history we have recently discovered that the murderer Sirius Black is the boy's godfather, so is Harry Potter taking after his godfather murdering one of his own colleagues and then making up a story abut he-who-must-not-be named and blaming him. Did anyone see him that night, no; yet again it was the imagination of Harry Potter._

_It is not the first time the stability of Mr. Potter's mind has come into question. The loss of both parents at such a young age is bound to leave some mental and emotional scaring, not to mention his physical scar that he has on his forehead. Unfortunately violence and creating stories about he-who-must-not-be named is a good place to start. Mr. & Mrs Diggory refused to comment last night. To read more turn to pages 2 and 3"_

"Attention seeking" Molly said as she pulled back her chair scrapping it across the floor boards. "Poor Harry, what that boy has gone through and they still find ways of taunting him." Tears stung her eyes and as the owls arrived with the post she snatched the mail and quickly shooed the birds away, causing the birds to screech in protest.

"What's up mum?" George Weasley appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Nothing dear, nothing" she replied banging the saucepans together.

"What's all the noise?" Ron Weasley said coming down the stairs behind George, "I'm starving mum, what's for breakfast?"

"Is that all you think about Ron, when that poor boy" she stopped raising her handkerchief to her eyes.

"What is she talking about?" Ron whispered to George as they took their seats at the table. George shrugged his shoulders to say he didn't know but then his eyes fell on the open newspaper and turning the paper towards him he read the headline "Where is Potter?" He nudged Ron and shared the paper with him. The article continued on to the next two pages describing Harry and the fact he went missing every Summer. Some wizards were questioned as to where the boy went and one was quoted, _"Well if he-who-must-not-be named is back maybe the boy lives with him all Summer, or maybe he's working for him that's why he's always talking about him."_ Another wizard was quoted in saying, "_wasn't his father the same, an attention seeker_."

Ron had to stop reading he was beginning to get annoyed, this was his best friend they were writing about.

"He'll be alright mum," he said

"Well I'll make sure of it dear" she responded, grabbing the paper and ripping it up into pieces.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

"Wake up boy, wake up" shouted Uncle Vernon, as he pulled the covers off Harry. Hedwig screeched in her cage and Harry jumped up startled soaking with sweat, his scar hurt and now his shoulders were hurting from the weight of Uncle Vernon shaking them.

"Get off me, I'm awake, ok, get off" said Harry as a fuzzy Uncle Vernon stood above him. He reached out for his glasses that he kept at the side of his bed on his locker.

"Shut up screaming Potter in the middle of the night, and shut that ruddy bird up before I do, by accidentally knocking the cage out of the window."

"You won't touch Hedwig" said Harry, but Uncle Vernon had already left Harry's room and had returned to his own room. "It's alright Hedwig, I won't leave him touch you and I'm sorry if I gave you a fright. I didn't realise I was screaming in my sleep again. Voldermort i_s _getting stronger, I can feel it." Hedwig gave Harry a reassuring hoot and put her head under her wing to return to sleep, but Harry had decided he wasn't going back to sleep tonight, he had seen and felt enough for one night.

He looked at his watch, 4.00am, what would he do for the next couple of hours, he was wide awake. The he thought of the homework that he was given. Yeah; he'd start that, maybe Professor McGonagall's essay would put him back to sleep, he thought to himself grinning. He could just hear McGonagall with her strong Scottish accent, "I want a foot and a half written from each of you, yes even you Mr. Weasley and yes only a foot and a half Ms. Granger."

How he missed his friends. He read the title of his essay "The benefits of transforming a frog into a fork. Discuss?" He re-read the title over and over, but he couldn't think of any benefits. "Stupid essay! Stupid title! Stupid Voldermort for waking me up!" he said angrily. "I didn't ask for this, most people go to bed to rest, oh no not me!" He touched his "famous" scar, it was still tender and he winced from the pain, Harry Potter was not in a good mood, he was tired and grumpy.

Twenty minutes later Harry was still looking at the parchment. He had written one line, "There are many benefits and drawbacks when transforming a frog into a fork because…." Harry lay back on his pillow, "were there any benefits at all" he thought. As he tried to think of a benefit, he heard a tapping on his window. Pig, Ron's owl was outside with a letter attached to his leg. Harry left the small owl into his room and throwing his essay aside, he took the letter from the bird.

"_Hi Harry,_

_How are you doing mate? I hope those awful Dursleys are treating you better than last year. I was going to use the felly-tone or the jelly-tone or whatever those muggles call it but I decided this was easier." _Harry laughed to himself "it's a telephone Ron" he said as if Ron was in the room with him. He read on down through the letter, there wasn't anything very exciting in it. Ron mentioned Fred and George's latest trick that they had done to Mrs. Weasley and how she didn't find it very funny, so the boys were grounded for the remainder of the holidays, and how Ginny was becoming really good at Quidditch and that someday she would try out for chaser on the school team.

As Harry went through the letter he could feel that Ron was holding back with something, because Ron never wrote this much and especially as there wasn't that much news happening since school had finished a few weeks earlier. He then read:

"_Ok, Harry look mate, as you can tell I've been waffling on a bit but only because I have something to tell you."_

"Please don't tell me that you and Hermione are together or something like that because I'm not in the mood to read that" Harry thought. He knew Ron had a soft spot for Hermione he had for years now but the two were so stubborn they had never done anything about it and secretly this pleased Harry. It wasn't that he was jealous of Ron because he fancied Cho Chang and it wasn't that he didn't want his two best friends to find love, but did they have to be to each other! He didn't want to suddenly become the gooseberry of the group and have to make excuses just so they could be together. He told himself to stop worrying unnecessarily and wait and see what Ron had to say.

"_Well you see mate, it seems there was an article in the Daily Prophet about you and your family. It was awful Harry, and mum didn't like it and she threw the paper out straight away, so I couldn't send it on to you because I know you don't get it. It said that you loved the fame, you loved the attention like your dad did when he was in school and that you were helping you-know-who by giving him information."_

Harry's heart thumped in his chest, he was getting very fed up of journalists and everyone reading about his life and the rubbish they wrote about him. "Yeah, that's right, I'm helping Voldermort, makes perfect sense", Harry could feel the anger getting stronger inside of him.

"Helping Voldermort is that what they think now. Helping him! I hate the git, why would I want to help him, huh! Why?" he said grabbing his transfiguration book and throwing it across the room. The book hit Aunt Petunia's picture and knocked it off the wall. "Great!" he sighed as he waited for his Uncle to come out of his bedroom and give out to him for making noise, Harry held his breath, but his Uncle didn't appear.

Turning back to Ron's letter he quickly skimmed through the rest of it and finally finished the letter, well at least he was still invited to the Burrow for the month of August like every other year. But Harry wasn't happy, he thought a letter from his best friend would have cheered him up but now he felt worse than he did earlier. "Helping Voldermort" he repeated as he lay back down on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry was in a room, there was a fire place in front of him with a huge fire blazing and to the right of him a man Harry recognised very well was sitting in a big armchair.

"Are you warm enough master, do you need anything?"

"Stop sucking up Wormtail and update me on what is happening"

"Well master" replied Wormtail, there isn't a lot to report. Lucius is currently at home working on his son and preparing him for when he is ready to join us, along with his two school chums Crabbe and Goyle's boys."

"Good, good! Lucius is a good man, very loyal and he respects me, he won't leave me down. Have you spoken to Severus? I haven't seen him for a while; it's time he checked in"

"Last I heard master, was that he was lying low as not to arouse the suspicions of Dumbledore and Harry Potter"

"POTTER! How dare you mention his name" Voldermort shouted pointing his wand at Wormtail. "Will you ever learn?" As Wormtail felt the pain from the first _Crucio_ that he sent in his direction, Voldermort continued "Potter will die this year once and for all."


	2. Losing Control

Chapter 2

Losing Control

I dont own any characters of HP

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"POTTER!" Harry woke suddenly, his neck hurt from the way he had slept on it. He found Ron's letter on the floor from where it had fallen off the bed.

"POTTER, IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN HERE IN 10 SECONDS, YOU CAN STAY UP THERE AND STARVE TO DEATH" Uncle Vernon yelled up the stairs.

Harry could smell the bacon and eggs wafting up the stairs and his stomach gave a rumble. He quickly grabbed some clothes, threw them on and bolted down the stairs. He greeted his Aunt and Uncle when he entered the kitchen but got no response from either. He grabbed a piece of toast and noticed an article on the back page of Vernon's paper: "_14 people die in flash flood"._

"That's odd" Harry thought to himself, "it hasn't rained in days." Voldermort had struck again and Harry knew that's what he had felt during the night, Voldermort was happy. Harry touched his tender scar and inhaled deeply it still hurt from earlier on.

"If you think you are getting out of your chores by pretending to have a headache, you can just forget about it" Uncle Vernon said while he turned the page, "We've given you everything and its time you gave something back to us. For starters, you'll do the garden, mow the lawn, do the weeds…..", but Harry had a glazed look over his eyes he was thinking about the article, Ron's letter and his headache was getting worse.

"Ouch!" the slap from the back of his head snapped him back to reality; Aunt Petunia's cold hard face was standing behind Harry. "Listen to your Uncle, when he's talking to you", she said through her thin lips.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Later that day, Harry was in the garden. Harry enjoyed being outside the feeling of the warm sun on his face was great as he needed the colour to return to his cheeks as he was beginning to look very pale. Harry thought it must have been near lunch time as the sun was very high in the sky and his stomach began to grumble. He wondered if he should risk taking a break to see if lunch was ready. As he stood there thinking, wiping the sweat of his forehead with the back of his hand, he heard his Aunt yell out the kitchen window,

"I hope you don't think that you're finished yet, there are loads more to be done and when I've checked it then you can come inside, and not a second beforehand. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia" Harry mumbled

"Don't you curse under your breath" she shouted "I saw you"

"I said YES AUNT PETUNIA, that's all" Harry yelled back, but he stopped himself getting angry. His temper had been increasing a lot lately ever since that night in the graveyard. He looked at his "new" scar on his arm. "Will this scar be as famous as the other?" he thought. Since Cedric's death Harry had replayed the scene over and over in his mind. "Kill the spare, kill the spare." Harry's mind started racing with questions. Why did Voldermort have to kill Cedric, why did his name have to appear in the goblet with the others? As soon as he thought that he was brought back to Ron's letter "_it said that you loved the fame…and that you were helping you-know-who, helping you-know-who, helping you-know-who…." _Suddenly there was a thud; Harry's head had started to spin and due to the heat and lack of food Harry had fainted on to the lawn.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A few hours later Harry woke and found himself in his own bed. He didn't know how he had got there or what time it was, but the room was dark, his curtains were drawn and the room was stuffy. He raised himself up, opened the curtains and found that the sun had set. He touched the back of his head and found a small lump. By the door there was a small tray with a plate and a glass on it. Harry jumped off his bed and went to the tray. On the plate were a few slices of cheese and a few crackers, beside it half a glass of milk that now tasted luke warm. Harry didn't care he quickly ate the lot. There was a note left on the tray, he recognised his Aunt's small and spidery hand writing.

"_Don't you think your little prank didn't go unnoticed, the only reason we didn't leave you out there was because that nosey woman next door saw you collapse. She came over straight away and not wanting her to think that we didn't care Vernon, out of the goodness of his heart, picked you up and brought you up here. You will thank us both tomorrow by finishing the job you started and by cleaning Vernon's car, both inside and out. Aunt Petunia"_

"Great!" thought Harry that's all he needed. Uncle Vernon loved his car, he was always washing it, polishing it, checking to see if it was still in the driveway, admiring it from a distance, and Harry wasn't looking forward to cleaning it. The only thing Harry was thankful for was for the neighbour being in the right place at the right time. He sighed, went back to his bed and fell asleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry spent the week cleaning, polishing, emptying the trash, even cooking the main meals because Petunia decided she deserved a holiday but Harry couldn't think why, she never did anything in the house to begin with, but he never once complained.

Everything was going well, so well he knew something wasn't right and unfortunately the worst was yet to happen. Harry was sent to the local shops one afternoon as Dudley (Harry's cousin), wanted ice-cream and decided that unless he got some he was going to start throwing things or his fist around. Not wanting to be in the way of Dudley's fist Harry said he would go get the ice-cream for his delightful cousin.

The weather was gorgeous and before long Harry started whistling a muggle tune he had heard on the TV earlier. He had to pass two women gossiping on the path. One held a brush in her hand and was pretending she was sweeping the path while watching what was going on and the other was carrying two large shopping bags. As Harry approached the two ladies, he could hear bits of a story that the woman with the brush was telling, while the other stood and listened and replied every so often "she never!" "She did, and that's not all" the woman with the brush continued "now I'm not one to gossip, but number 42 said…" but she didn't get to finish because Harry was approaching. As he went passed he quickly said "Afternoon" to the two ladies and kept going.

He wasn't out of ear shot when he heard "that's that odd boy, you know Petunia Dursley's nephew, the one that goes to that centre for incurable criminal boys, St. Bruce's no St. Brutus's, that's it. I hear he gives his poor Aunt and Uncle a terrible time, screaming in the night, throwing things around the place, and his poor cousin is terrified of him. Poor Petunia having to put up with someone like that and out of the goodness of her heart, just because his parents died in a car crash and she didn't want him growing up in an orphanage. His cousin is around the same age and she thought it would be company for the boy but how wrong she was."

At this stage Harry had heard enough, his temper rising more and more he turned around and shouted "I'm not deaf, thank you very much, and you could you please refrain from talking about me", his emerald eyes flashing with anger.

Then it happened before Harry had even realised it, the wind came up and the woman's shopping bags split straight down the middle, everything crashed to the ground, a box of eggs broke, loose fruit rolled down the path, cans of beans landed with a thud. The little pile of dirt that the woman had spent all day collecting was blown everywhere. The women started to scream, Harry knew he had to get out of there, so he quickly turned and ran, he was so annoyed, it was like the night he blew up Aunt Marge all over again. He had to relax, channel his energy some how, so he kicked the wall outside his house and the pain quickly shot up his foot. "Great! Ouch! Just great! Ouch!" he kept saying over and over.

Harry limped into the house and placed the shopping on the table. Dudley ran into the kitchen and elbowed Harry out of the way, grabbing the huge tub of ice-cream. After Harry had put the shopping away he hobbled up the stairs and lay down on his bed resting his sore foot. He was angry with himself for leaving his emotions get the better of him, he was also worried about his wandless magic and how he was going to learn how to control it. He remembered what Dumbledore had said back in Second Year; about Voldermort transferring some of his own powers to him the night Harry got his scar.

Harry shivered because almost immediately he could feel the ropes that were tied around him and the cold headstone against his back again. It was his fault Voldermort had been reborn, his own blood used to bring such evil back to life, and people thought he was a hero, the boy-who-lived! "What a joke" he said to himself, "I'm just as bad as Voldermort, I got Cedric killed and I helped bring Voldermort back. How am I going to explain that one?"


	3. The Burrow

Chapter 3

The Burrow

I don't own any HP characters

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

A week later Harry was packing his school trunk, while desperately searching for his red and yellow striped tie. He was finally going to spend the rest of his Summer holidays with the Weasley's at the Burrow, and as tomorrow was his birthday he was really excited.

Ron had sent an owl the day before informing him of the time that they would be arriving; Mr. Weasley had decided that around dawn would be better, less muggles around.

Finally Harry had found his tie; it had been tied in a knot around the top of his Firebolt. Ron and himself had placed them around the brooms after the exams were over, as a sign of freedom from school for another year.

"What was I thinking?" Harry thought, "I'm only safe and free in Hogwarts". Trying very hard not to dampen his own spirits he checked his watch, released Hedwig from her cage and told her to fly on ahead and that he would see her soon at the Burrow.

He grabbed his trunk, broom and Hedwig's cage, took one last look of his bedroom, closed the door gently and headed down the stairs. He wasn't surprised that the Dursleys hadn't got up to say goodbye and wish him well but he went into the kitchen grabbed a piece of paper from a notepad by the telephone and a pen and he wrote a note to his Aunt and Uncle.

"_Dear Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, _

_I'm off_

_See you next Summer_

_Thank you _

_Your nephew Harry"_

Just as Harry finished his note there was a gentle knocking on the door, Ron and his dad were outside. Harry smiled and greeted his best mate,

"Ron, it's so good to see you, Mr. Weasley thank you for collecting me" he said offering Arthur Weasley his hand.

"Morning Harry" Arthur replied, "All packed? I've got a portkey already to go around the corner". Harry took one last look at the gate to the Dursley's house and smiled. He knew that he would not see them for another eleven months. The three headed off and came to a dustbin, and Arthur told Harry and Ron to grab the lid. As soon as Harry touched the lid he got the pulling sensation around his navel and he was whisked away from Privet Drive.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry, Ron and Mr. Weasley arrived in the back garden of the Burrow. Fred and George were innocently sitting on a brick wall reading a book. This seemed odd to Harry as he had never seen the twins so quiet, but then he remembered the twinswere grounded.

"Harry, welcome, welcome to our home, how's the Summer been so far?" Fred called "Our's has been ghastly, ever since we were grounded, you'd think our mother would appreciate our humour."

"Fred, George, there are gnomes everywhere, you were meant to have the place degnomed before your father returned" Mrs Weasley shouted from the kitchen, she then appeared at the back door smiling with a tea-towel in her hand, "Harry dear, so good to see you"

"It's great to see you too Mrs. Weasley" Harry said as he hugged Ron's mother. Harry always felt odd hugging people but for some reason he always enjoyed Mrs. Weasley's hugs. Molly Weasley held Harry for a very long time and squeezed every breath out of him; he could feel his glasses pressing in on his face.

"Don't kill him mum, he's just got here" he heard Ron calling and finally Molly released Harry, as she turned away Harry saw sadness in her eyes and again he remembered Ron's first letter regarding the _Daily Prophet _the articles about Harry and how Mrs. Weasley had thrown it out straight away. He made a mental note to ask Ron about the articles later that evening when the two of them would be able to chat properly.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As soon as Harry entered the kitchen a smile appeared and a warm feeling spread through his entire body. There were times when Harry envied Ron and his family and this was definitely one of those times. In the small cramped kitchen Percy (Ron's older brother) was sitting at the table polishing his nameplate for his desk at the Department of International Magical Co-operation. Ginny, Ron's only and younger sister was playing with the cat by the fireplace and as soon as Harry came into the kitchen her big brown eyes lit up,

"Harry, it's so good to see you" she said jumping up and grabbing him into a hug.

"Hi…Ginny" Harry stuttered knowing his cheeks were getting redder and hotter. It wasn't that he fancied Ginny but he knew Ginny had a crush on him, but since the episode in the Chamber of Secrets the two of them had a special bonding now, they understood each other and that made Harry's heart swell.

Ron walked into the kitchen as the two broke apart, he gave Harry a look to say "Don't even think about it mate" but Harry raised his eyebrows innocently as if to say "Me, would I?" and then a cheeky grin appeared on his face. Ron hated when Harry did this look because he could never tell what Harry really meant by it.

"Don't worry Ron" he whispered "I don't fancy your sister." Harry knew that if he ever did Ron would jinx him and never speak to him again. Ron was very fond of Ginny, all the Weasley boys were, but because Ron was the nearest age to Ginny he felt the closest to her and he loved being a big brother to someone because he had fiver older brothers himself.

"Fancy a game of wizarding chess?" he suggested, "You could do with the practice Harry".

Harry nodded in agreement and agreed to play with Ron after he had moved his trunk and school supplies up into Ron's bedroom. Harry wished he could levitate his supplies into the room, he wasn't allowed use magic outside of school he definitely didn't want to get into trouble with the ministry again as he was given one or two warnings already which weren't even his fault. He wasn't going to be expelled from Hogwarts over it, so Harry grabbed one end of his trunk and started to drag it up the stairs. Ron followed carrying Hedwig's cage choosing not to notice that Harry could have done with the help with his trunk instead.

Ron's room was small but Ron was very proud of it. There were two small beds, a small window, a wardrobe and a chair in the corner where Ron had clothes thrown all over it. His walls were covered with posters, stickers and a calendar of his favourite Quidditch team the Chudley Cannons. Like all wizarding photos the pictures were moving about. Every so often the keeper would appear and wave, this was Ron's favourite player and Ron hoped that someday he would get to play on the school team. Harry continued to watch the poster and see each team mate fly to the front and wave, he noticed that they didn't look too happy.

"Ron, what's wrong with the team? They look so down"

"They are having such a bad season" Ron relied, "They are last on the league table, hopefully next season they'll be better."

This lead on to Harry and Ron discussing their own Quidditch team back at school.

"We'll need a new Captain and Keeper" Harry said "now that Wood has left. We'll have to have tryouts, Ron, Ron are you listening to me?"

Ron had a glazed look and a silly grin on his face and all he was, "Keeper…yeah…Wood gone….Tryouts"

Harry clicked his fingers in front of Ron to snap him out of his little trance.

"Huh! Oh yeah! Yeah tryouts definitely"

"Come on it's nearly lunch time and I'm starving" Harry said laughing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Lunch consisted of sandwiches of all types, bowls of fresh salad and pastries of every kind, with pumpkin juice to drink. The table was alive with chat with everyone adding their own piece to the conversations. Harry, Ron, Fred and George were discussing who would be good enough to take over as Captain of the Quidditch team and also making sure that Ron was going to try out for Keeper. Ginny had tried to suggest that she might try out but Ron had quickly told her that she was too young and to wait another year and to try for Chaser because she was better at that position. This pleased both Ron and Ginny thankfully because Harry felt that otherwise a row could have started between the two of them.

Percy and his parents were discussing work. Percy and his father were in a debate over which department was better and why. Unfortunately, it ended quite abruptly with Percy pushing back his chair and raising his voice,

"You just don't like my boss and refuse to accept anything he says or does" and with that Percy stormed up the stairs leaving Arthur sighing into his apple tart.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The afternoon was spent playing wizarding chess and exploding snap. By the fifth game of chess Harry's pieces had refused to play anymore because he was so bad. All the pieces had proclaimed they were on strike by order of the King and until further notice they were not going to play.

"Sorry mate" frowned Ron "Ginny do you want to play?"

"Finally someone who's able to play" the king mumbled as Ginny started to place the pieces into their correct squares.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Earlier that evening Erol the Weasley's Owl had arrived with a letter from Hermione, informing them that she would be delighted to come to the Burrow the following day and celebrate Harry's birthday.

As Ron and Harry dressed for bed that night they sat up talking until Harry's watch turned midnight. Ron yawned a "Happy Birthday mate" and Harry fell asleep happier than he had felt in a long time.


	4. Happy Birthday Harry

Chapter 4

Happy Birthday Harry

I dont any characters of HP

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

At first Harry started to dream that he was high up in the sky flying on his Firebolt. He was desperately searching for the Snitch when he heard a voice below in the crowd,

"Don't fall off your broom scarhead"

Harry knew straight away who that voice belonged to, Draco Malfoy, his enemy at school. Harry tried to ignore Malfoy and continued on searching for the Snitch. But as he continued to fly around he noticed there was no one else on the team.

Lee Jordan's voice was heard "Gryffindor are losing 120 to zero. The Chudley Canons are well ahead, will Potter ever find the Snitch?"

Harry realised he was expected to play every position on the team, how was he going to catch the snitch, avoid the bludgers, be the chasers and the keeper all at once and play against a full professional team. Panic started to rise; he tried to catch the Quaffle and balance when a Bludger came towards him but it was impossible. The crowd below started to boo him and shout,

"Cedric would have caught the Snitch by now, but no you had to go and ruin that by being the big hero, just like your father. Boo! It's all your fault."

Harry tried to yell back, "it's not my fault, it's not my fault"

People below continued to boo, the Chudley Canons were all pointing and Harry felt his grip on broom give way and he got that falling feeling.

"Agggggggggggghhh!"

Harry sat up in the bed and looked around the dark fuzzy room. Reaching for his glasses he took a deep breath and tried to relax his pounding heart beat. He could just make out Ron in the bed beside him sleeping on his right hand side, his orange coloured duvet half on the floor slipping off the bed and Ron's left arm dangling off the side.

Ron was mumbling "But Professor Snape my potions not blue" as he turned over on to his back and then started to snore gently. Harry grinned to himself, removed his glasses once more and rested his head on his pillow. It wasn't long before Harry was gently snoring aswell.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

This time Harry wasn't flying his Firebolt, he was in a dark damp place. There were stone walls all around him and Harry shivered with the cold. He didn't want to draw attention to himself so he decided not to cast "_Lumos_" to light up the cavern. Harry continued on down a dark tunnel holding on to his wand in case anything should jump out in the darkness. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest.

Slowly he walked on and turned a corner, there were candles on the walls giving off a little light but also creating shadows on the walls. Harry froze up against the stone wall and placed his own hand over his mouth so that no one could hear his gasp and heavy breathing. He had just seen two Death Eaters guarding a big wooden door. He strained his ears to hear what the two men were saying,

"The Dark Lord should be bringing the girl here soon"

"Shhh, I hear someone coming" the other answered.

Harry's scar exploded with pain and he Voldermort had arrived. He tried to see around the corner and see who the girl was but then he doubled over in pain. He could hear the girl screaming and everything went into darkness.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry wasn't sure if all the candles went out or if he had collapsed, but he could hear someone calling him.

"Harry, Harry wake up mate, come on wake up, please wake up."

The voice sounded distant but familiar to Harry. His scar was really paining and he felt something trickle down over his eyebrow but he wasn't sure what it was. He knew he had to go to the voice that kept shouting his name but Harry couldn't find the strength to open his eyes.

Ron was standing over Harry's bed trying to wake Harry. He had heard him scream out in the dark and straight away he went to his best-friend's bedside like he had done many times before in Hogwarts.

"Mum, Dad" Ron shouted "Come quickly, Harry's scar is bleeding and he wont wake up."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ran into Ron's room and went to Harry.

"Get Albus" Arthur instructed to his wife. "Come on Harry, come back to us"

Harry thought he was still lying on the ground but the cavern was fading, the pain was easing. As the people around him sounded a lot nearer, he found the strength to open his eyes. When the room had stopped spinning he touched his scar, it felt the same always no sticky substance and the pain was now a dull throb.

"Harry" Mrs, Weasley said, "You're alright dear, you're with friends. Are you okay?"

A gentle quiet voice was also heard, "Has Harry woken up?"

Albus Dumbledore had arrived and was standing at the door. Harry coughed and Mrs. Weasley released her motherly hug.

"I'm fine Professor" Harry said.

Dumbledore asked everyone in the room to leave himself and Harry alone.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron was the last to leave the room. He wanted to make sure Harry was okay.

"Alright mate?" Ron said in a very concerned voice, "I'll just wait for downstairs with the others, but if you need anything just call."

Harry nodded.

"Mr. Weasley, could you please ask Professor Snape to join us, he should have arrived by now" Dumbledore asked as Ron was leaving.

Dumbledore picked up his wand and a glass of water appeared. Harry raised himself up and gladly took the glass from his headmaster.

"Headmaster, you asked for me?" a cold voice came from behind Dumbledore.

"Yes Severus, I want you to have a loot at Harry for me. Molly Weasley was very upset earlier regarding young Mr. Potter here. It seems his scar started to bleed."

"Bleed headmaster?" Snape inquired and turning to Harry said, "Has this ever happened before Potter?"

"No Sir, not that I can remember. I didn't know it was bleeding, but I felt something trickling down my face."

"Move your head closer Potter. Relax! I won't hurt you, I just want to look at it."

Snape moved Harry's hair and said, "Hmmm, it's a little redder than usual but no signs of fresh blood, the scar has healed itself completely"

Dumbledore was sitting on Ron's bed, his long purple and golden robe fanned out across the duvet. He had his elbows resting on his knees and his hands were joined together but his two eyebrows were raised slightly and little curves of worry were across his forehead. He finally spoke to Harry in a soft concerned voice, looking straight at him over his half-moon spectacles. He asked the question Harry knew was coming.

"Can you tell us what you saw, and please try not to leave anything out even if you feel it's unimportant or unhelpful?"

Harry told Dumbledore and Snape about the cold cavern he was in, about the two Death Eaters talking and guarding a big door. The he went on to say he heard screams from a girl and Voldermort arriving but there wasn't anything else after that because of the pain. He stopped and looked slightly embarrassed it had seemed longer when he was going through it but now it had only taken a few minutes and it didn't give the two men much information. His cheeks flushed red and he became angry with himself for causing so much commotion.

Dumbledore didn't look at all angry or disappointed with Harry's story; he just rested a firm hand on Harry's shoulder and thanked him for telling him everything. He advised Harry to rest and to take some dreamless potion that Snape had brought.

"It will help I promise" Dumbledore whispered and before leaving Ron's room he said, "Happy Birthday Harry"

Snape produced a small flask and refilling the glass that Dumbledore had poured the water into, he ordered Harry to drink up and rest. He didn't wish Harry a Happy Birthday like Dumbledore had but he did say,

"Rest Potter, no doubt you'll need all your energy later for celebrating"

With his robes bellowing behind him Snape left Ron's room. Harry finished off the potion and shivered slightly, he could feel the liquid travelling all the way down.

"Must be a double" he yawned as he removed his glasses, then settling down he pulled the duvet up around his cold shoulders and closed his eyes.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was many hours later when Harry woke again. He could hear voices coming from downstairs in the kitchen and a gorgeous smell of cooking was travelling up the stairs. He heard Mrs. Weasley scolding Ginny for running up and down the stairs

"Ginny, go easy, you'll wake Harry, if you can't be quiet you'll have to go outside and play with the boys"

"But mum, I don't want to I want to wait for Hermione to arrive"

"Shh! Will you be quiet" Mrs. Weasley snapped back.

Harry looked out the window and he could see Ron and his brothers (except Percy who must have gone to work earlier) flying around on their brooms. He looked at his watch, it was almost two o'clock, and he couldn't believe he has slept for so long. Even though he hated the greasy git he was grateful for Snape's dreamless potion.

Harry felt great, his scar had stopped hurting and he was now going to celebrate his birthday with people who loved him. He got out of bed and went to his trunk to get fresh clothes, as he was rummaging around Ron appeared at the door.

"I saw you looking out the window a few minutes ago so I knew you were awake. I didn't want to disturb you. It was hard enough trying to get dressed earlier trying not to wake you up and anyway mum was keeping watch, no-one was allowed near the stairs, Ginny was caught a couple of times and mum nearly went mad."

Harry started to laugh he could just imagine all the Weasleys gathered downstairs all morning, nobody allowed move upstairs in case he was woken up. He then realised how much the Weasleys cared for him,

"Eh! Ron" he started "Thanks for earlier, for being there and for getting help."

Ron's cheeks flushed red and his ears turned pink but a grin appeared on his face and he said, "It was nothing mate, you would have done the same for me" and with that he left the room so Harry could get dressed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry had a brilliant afternoon; Hermione was due to arrive later that evening with Professor Lupin. Harry couldn't wait to see his old teacher again. Lupin was one of Harry's Father and Mother's best-friends at school and he had taught Harry Defence against the Dark Arts two years ago when Harry and his friends were in Third Year.

That was the year Harry discovered he had a Godfather (Sirius Black), who was sent to Azkaban prison for a crime he didn't commit. Mrs. Weasley hadn't confirmed if Sirius would be arriving later with the others. Sirius was an innocent man but the Ministry still believed he was an escaped convict, Dumbledore knew the truth but unfortunately, Sirius was in hiding and it could be dangerous for him to be seen arriving at the Burrow.

Finally six o'clock arrived and Harry saw the fire in the Kitchen erupt with green flames and out walked Hermione.

"Harry, Ron it's great to see you both she said as she hugged both of them together, "Happy Birthday Harry"

"Thanks Hermione" Harry replied, "Where's Professor Lupin?"

"Oh! He forgot your present and had to go back for it" she said with a giggle.

The fire erupted once more and Remus Lupin appeared, shaking off the soot from his tattered jacket, he greeted Mr. Weasley with a firm handshake and a kiss to Mrs. Weasley.

"Ah there you are Harry" he said smiling "Happy Birthday, I brought you something special and a letter from Sirius apologising for not being able to attend your birthday dinner."

Lupin saw Harry frown slightly and quickly added "Don't worry I bet you'll see your Godfather soon, but firstly lets open some presents,"

Harry had been waiting all day for this part, he had promised himself he would wait until everyone had arrived before any card or present was touched. A stack of presents were on the table all brightly wrapped in different coloured paper.

Mrs. Weasley beckoned everyone to sit around the table so everyone could see. She offered tea to the adults and pumpkin juice to the others. Harry was too excited to drink and with fumbling hands he went for the first present. Harry appreciated any card or present he ever received because the Dursleys never remembered his birthday, but Harry also loved his birthday more ever since the night he turned eleven and was told he was a wizard.

The first present was from Fred and George. It was a gift voucher for their upcoming shop (that Harry had helped financially).

"Brilliant, thanks Fred, thanks George" he said to the twins.

Mrs. Weasley tutted from the end of the table. She wasn't at all pleased that the twins wanted to open a joke shop after they leave school instead of joining the Ministry like their Father and older brothers. The twins ignored their Mother and instead started to list off the items that were currently in stock.

Hermione handed Harry his present before Mrs. Weasley and the twins started to row. Harry opened her card, it was charmed so that the letters moved around the page and then formed together to spell "Harry Birthday Harry". He smiled thanked her for the card and opened his present. Hermione's presents were always practical. It was either a book or something for Quidditch. She gave him a broom repair kit one year, but still she always put thought into her present.

This year Hermione had given him a quill that never ran out of ink. As Harry was entering his fifth year of Hogwarts he knew the O.W.L (Ordinary Wizarding Level) exams were this year, and this would really help.

"All you have to do" Hermione started, "is twist the feather at the top to the right and the quill will start to fill with ink, then to stop it, just twist the feather back. It's very handy for long essays Harry and for all your long answers in your O.W.L's next June."

Ron coughed and Harry thought he heard Ron splutter "Yeah right!" into his hand. Trying not to laugh Harry steadied himself and thanked Hermione for the great gift.

"Well it will definitely help with any lines I get for detention from Snape" he thought grinning.

Ginny gave Harry a book on looking after pet Owls and other types of animals.

"I was going to buy you hair gel" she said laughing "so you could try and control your hair but I couldn't find any that suited"

Harry had the untidiest hair and no matter what he tried it would not sit down for him. His green eyes looked straight at Ron and said,

"Remind me if we ever meet Lockhart again to ask him about hair gel"

"Definitely mate" Ron laughed back. Hermione didn't laugh she just glared at the two of them, she had always liked Lockhart, like every other girl in the school.

Ron gave Harry a book on Quidditch. It contained previous results, injuries, profiles and various game positions. Harry was thrilled. Mr. and Mrs.Weasley gave him a book on "_How to Prepare for your O.W.L Exams._" Ron was told he was to start reading their copy of it that was currently in Percy's room. It had worked for all his other brothers.

"Very helpful book" Mrs. Weasley was saying to Lupin and he was agreeing by saying,

"It should be on book list for every Fifth Year. I'll have to have a word with Dumbledore for next year"

Ron just rolled his eyes and said, "What's next Harry?"

Harry had two presents and a couple of envelopes left to open. He picked up one and recognised Hagrid's messy writing. Knowing from previous experience Harry opened this present very carefully, in case the contents attacked, jumped, flew or even breathed but nothing came out of the box.

Harry looked into the box and found a smaller box that contained a miniature dragon just like the Horn-tail Harry had fought in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. There was a note at the bottom of the box from Hagrid wishing him a Happy Birthday and that he hoped the dragon arrived safely hence the double box. He had used one of the school owls to deliver the present and wasn't sure how safe it would be.

When Harry touched the dragon's head a small flame shot out of the dragon's mouth. Hermione and Ginny both screamed. Harry knew that Hagrid couldn't have just sent him a dragon that did absolutely nothing. He quickly grabbed the box and gently placed the dragon back into it.

Finally Harry opened Lupin's present. There was a book titled "Advance level Defence against the Dark Arts" and the inscription said "A definite for anyone who wants to be an Auror."

There was also a small box with a note attached,

"_I know Lily and James would want you to have this, have a great birthday. Remus and Sirius"_

Harry opened the box and took out a small notebook that was like a muggle's diary. It was leather bound and had a clasp on the outside. He opened the clasp and inside where notes, leaflets and acceptance cards. Written on the front page was "Things that need to be done for our wedding."

Harry looked up from the notebook and his green eyes twinkled, "Wow! Professor" he started, but Lupin interrupted

"Harry, call me Remus, I'm not your teacher anymore and that goes for the rest of you" he said smiling.

Harry continued "Eh!...Remus, thank you so much for this present, it means so much to me"

"When we went to your house Harry, we tried to save a few things and when I came across this, I knew that someday it would come to good use once more. It contains dates of rehearsals, dress fittings, notes on what each person in the bridal party had to do. You'll see all of the bridal party signed it and wrote good luck wishes to the happy couple. There are a few pages empty at the back Harry, so one day when you are planning your own wedding you'll have notes to follow. All of us here will sign it and write good luck wishes to you and your bride just like Sirius, Molly, Arthur and I once did for our friends all those years ago." As he lifted his teacup he continued, "A toast, to friendship and to Harry's birthday."

Everyone raised their tea or their juice and toasted Harry.

All that was left to open was Sirius's letter and his usual Hogwarts letter so Harry pocketed both of them. He wanted to read his Godfather's letter to himself later and he didn't want to think about school for the moment.

The birthday dinner was absolutely gorgeous and the celebrations continued well into the night.

>>>>>>>>>>

Please Review thanks 


	5. September 1st

Chapter 5

September 1st

I dont own any characters from HP

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Harry had finally asked Ron about the article in _Daily Prophet_.

"Oh that mate" Ron started, "Don't worry too much about it, not worth it. We all know none of it is true especially after last year with that Skeeter woman. Would never have believed she was a beetle until Hermione showed us, really Harry I over reacted in that letter."

He didn't know if he should pursue the conversation or move on to something else, all he could do was nod his head and continue with his packing. He should have known that if it had been really serious Ron would have told him as he had been living in the Burrow for over a month now.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry couldn't believe it was August 31st so soon. Tomorrow he would be going back to Hogwarts, seeing all his friends again, playing Quidditch, getting ready for his O.W.L's and of course seeing Cho.

He felt the heat rush to his cheeks the minute he thought of her. Would she even talk to him after last year? Would he get the chance to tell her how he felt or would it be too soon after Cedric? Did she blame him for what happened, would she ever let him explain that it wasn't his fault. He had tried to do the right thing and not be the hero this time, hadn't he?

"And then I said, yes Draco, I do fancy you."

Ron's voice was heard through Harry's thoughts.

"What!" Harry blinked, "You fancy Malfoy?"

"Finally, at least that got your attention" Ron said, "You've haven't listened to one thing I've said. You alright mate? You looked completely out of it for a moment; your eyes were all glazed over and out of focus."

Yeah, I'm fine" Harry lied, "What were you saying before that?"

As the boys continued to pack Ron retold Harry what he had missed. Hermione appeared at the door, she had been staying in the Burrow since Harry's birthday, and she had her cat Crookshanks in her hand. Before Ron would have gone mental seeing Hermione's cat, but due to Ron's rat Scabbers turning out to be Peter Pettigrew and running away he didn't mind the cat anymore.

"Aren't you two ready yet?" she asked "and they say girls take ages trying to decide what to bring" she laughed.

Harry and Ron just glared at her and she took the hint leaving the boys to continue packing. Ron sighed and shook his head.

Ron and Hermione had been selected as Prefects for the school. Harry was delighted for the two of them. He wasn't at all jealous because he had no interest in being a prefect. Ron was shocked when he had opened his letter. He had tried to feel sorry for Harry for not being selected but he couldn't hide the fact that he was happy to have been chosen. Fred and George were disgusted with Ron and they had even threatened to disown him and gladly have Harry take his place in the family.

"You'd better not become the next Percy" George had demanded.

"The shame" said Fred shaking his head, "We thought you of all people Ron would have taken after us, but you're just like the rest of them. Shame, shame, shame"

"It's a sad day," said George as he pretended to wipe his eyes, "sad day."

Percy was beaming from ear to ear, "I remember when I got my badge, happiest day of my life Ronald."

Ron cringed and tried to get Harry to rescue him, but Harry was having too much fun and only encouraged Percy by saying,

"Percy, Ron was asking the other day what did you use to polish your badge? So his can look like yours did"

Ron's face was enough for Harry, the sheer look of shock was priceless, and before Harry exploded with the laughter Percy said,

"I think I have some upstairs, come on Ron I'll show you what you need and how to get the badge streak free!"

Ron tried to stutter something but Percy wasn't listening; he was discussing polish and cloths. Ron was missing most of the evening and when he had finally got away from Percy's clutches he was very hot and bothered and refused to speak to Harry.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

They had gone to Diagon Alley the week before and bought all their school supplies. Ron got new dress robes as promised from Fred and George. Harry hadn't grown at all compared to Ron. His old robes would have been fine except for the big tear down one arm, he rubbed his right arm without even realising he was rubbing it and he felt new robes were needed, too many memories with the other ones.

As the two boys were being measured, Draco Malfoy had entered the shop with his father. Ron curled his fist into a ball as soon as he saw them enter.

Draco sneered at Harry and said "My, my Potter, need new robes? Something wrong with your old ones, you haven't grown, so must be some other reason." Raising an eyebrow he said "Has Saint Potter been giving blood to the needy?"

"Draco, leave Mr. Potter alone, you know how shy he is when it comes to his charitable ways," Lucius Malfoy laughed.

"Ouch!" yelled Harry

"Well you have to stop moving dear, now standstill while I continue to pin these robes up for you" said the shop assistant. "Hate this time of year," she continued mumbling to herself. "Kids haven't one bit of manners today, how am I expected to pin robes if they can't stand still for more than a few seconds…oh really will you stand still"

"Sorry" Harry blushed, he had wanted to go over and thump Malfoy for what he had said. Malfoy had also deliberately picked out the dearest material and had loudly said in Ron's direction,

"What about these Father, the material is elegant and smooth not like those other one's," turning to the rail that Ron had picked his material from.

When Ron and Harry had paid for their robes, Ron turned to Malfoy

"Yes that material is very good, but I wouldn't go for that colour, maybe a grey to go with your eyes…..don't move now, she might just prick…."

"Ouch! Woman" Draco snapped

"You" Ron continued, laughing with Harry as they left the shop.

All afternoon the three friends had spent shopping and after everything on their lists has been bought with a few extras thrown in they headed to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with the rest of the Weasley family.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

September 1st was always a busy day in every student's home, and the Weasleys were exactly the same. Arthur had arranged for three cars to arrive and collect everyone to bring them to Kingcross Station. They needed to be on the platform before eleven or the train would have left without them just like it had done when Ron and Harry were just starting Second Year.

The entrance had blocked itself and Ron and Harry had missed the train. There were both nearly expelled from Hogwarts because Ron thought driving his father's car was the answer, but Ron forgot that Muggles weren't accustomed to seeing a flying car. If they had both been in Slytherin they would have been expelled for sure but thankfully Professor McGongall had decided otherwise.

Harry looked at his watch; he had to replace his old one when it had stopped working last year.

"Waterproof" he moaned, "The blasted thing wasn't waterproof"

Hermione intervened "It's only waterproof from splashes, rain or very little water; you were at the bottom of the sea for almost an hour. What did you expect?"

"It's almost 10:35, we have to get going" he replied desperately.

Twice they had gone back because George forgot his cauldron, and then Ginny forgot her broomstick.

"Anything else?" a cross Molly Weasley asked before everyone scrambled back into the cars.

As soon as Harry arrived he got a trolley for all his belongings and for Hedwig's cage. Then hugging Mr. & Mrs. Weasley and thanking them for everything he took a deep breath and ran towards the wall that blocked off the platform for 9 ¾

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

They found their usual compartment down the back of the train. It wasn't long before Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas joined them and before long everyone was telling each other about their Summer and what they all got up to. Half way through the journey the trolley lady arrived and soon everyone in the compartment was munching on chocolate frogs, dragon snaps and fire mints (these were very strong mints that had to be eaten one at a time)

As night fell everyone changed into his or her school robes. Hermione and Ron both pinned their Prefect's badges on and everyone in the carriage gave them a round of applause. Just as the cheers came to an end Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle opened the compartment door and everyone stopped. Their hanging on Malfoy's robes was also a shiny letter "P."

"They made you a prefect Malfoy?" Ginny snorted

"Of course, you don't think Dumbledore wouldn't pick the best to run this school now would he?"

Looking to Harry "Why Potter no badge for you, not special enough to be part of the gang? I doubt anyone in this whole carriage got one" he sneered.

"Is that a fact?" Hermione stood quite proudly showing Malfoy her badge.

"Yeah, is that a fact?" repeated Ron who for the first time since getting the badge looked very proud of having it, even if Fred and George had been disgusted Ron stood there with pride. Harry was very proud of his two best friends standing he said,

"It seems you are once again incorrect, now if you would please leave we are about to arrive in the station and we would like to continue getting ready"

Before leaving Crabbe spoke which wasn't very common because usually Malfoy didn't give them permission to speak, "Just wait, there's no way Gryffindor will win the house cup this year, the amount of house points we'll I mean Draco will take away"

"Oh! Really!" Hermione looked down her nose, "You do realise that only teachers can take away house points, not students!"

Malfoy quickly grabbed Crabbe out of the way and all that was heard down the corridor was "I didn't know Draco, I didn't"

The train slowed down into the station and Harry gave a slight grin "I'm home" he whispered.

Hagrid was waiting to take the new First Years on to their boats to bring them up to the castle. Harry saw the carriages that the older students took to bring them, and turned to Ron,

"I wonder what will happen this year Ron, do you think it will be a normal school year?"

Ron laughed "With Harry Potter in the school," he said noticing a group of Second Years Hufflepuffs giggling behind their hands and pointing to Harry, "Yeah perfectly normal"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

When everyone was seated in the Great Hall, Harry looked around the room and up to the head table to see what teachers were there. Professor Flitwick (Head of Ravenclaw house and Charms professor) was at the end of the row. The seat beside that was empty, "maybe for Hagrid" (Care of Magical Creatures Professor) Harry thought, then there was Professor Sprout (Head of Hufflepuff house and Herbology Professor) and next to her was another space, "probably for Professor McGongall" (Vice Principal, Head of Gryffindor house and Transfiguration Professor). Professor Dumbledore (Headmaster) was in the middle in deep conversation with someone with greasy black hair, Professor Snape, Harry's most hated teacher. Snape taught one of Harry's worst subjects Potions and was also head of Slytherin house.

Beside Snape looking a little scared was a new teacher, "Must be the new Defence against the Dark Arts Professor" Harry thought. He was only starting Fifth Year and within four years he had had four different teachers for that subject. Professor Lupin, who he had in Third Year, was the only one who hadn't tried to either obliviate his memories, kill him or hand him over to Voldermort, Lupin had turned out to be a warewolf so he had decided that he needed to resign due to complaints from parents.

Harry had become very fond of Lupin, he had never learned so much from one teacher. Apart from school related issues, he had helped Harry fight the Dementors and Harry had learned that Lupin was friends with his parents.

He wondered if this new teacher would be working for Voldermort aswell or would he be like Lupin.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Harry continued to look around the room. At every table students were talking, laughing, looking around or waving at other friends who they hadn't seen since June. As Harry scanned the table he came across the Ravenclaw table, and there she was Cho Chang. Harry's stomach flipped, he didn't mean to stop and stare at her for so long but he was wondering if she would ever notice him. Cho continued to talk and laugh with her roommates and every so often flicking her hair over her shoulder as it fell forward.

Harry was brought back to his senses by Ron saying, "I wish McGongall would hurry up with the First Years, I'm starving. The quicker the sorting is done, the quicker we get to eat."

Ron was interrupted because the doors of the Great Hall were opened and Professor McGongall entered the large room with a queue of people behind her. The new First Years looked tired and scared. Harry couldn't believe how young and small they looked. He remembered his own sorting ceremony, where the hat wanted to place him in Slytherin but Harry had told the hat "Not Slytherin!" So he was placed in Gryffindor and that was where Harry belonged like his Father before him.

Professor McGongall reached the top of the hall and told the new students to gather round and wait to be called. She placed the three-legged stool on to the floor and placed the old shabby hat on top of it. A hush spread across the room and everyone waited for the Sorting Hat to begin his rhyme for the new school year.

Harry nudged Ron "He's about to start"

"Hope it's not too long" Ron groaned

"Shh!" spat Hermione "he's starting."

"_Four houses remain,_

_Where four founders once stood,_

_Each founder unique,_

_Yet united in good._

_Badger, Eagle, Lion and Snake,_

_Each one outstanding Wizard's make,_

_Up you come and take a seat_

_You are in for an amazing treat._

_Whether you are good, bad, cruel or kind,_

_I will find it in your mind_

_The house that I place you in,_

_Will be your house for the coming years,_

_It's where you will meet your friends,_

_Your allies and your peers._

_Within each house from each other draws strength,_

_Go the distance, no matter the length,_

_Each four houses together as one,_

_A powerful school that's second to none._

_So listen now as I warn you all, _

_United we stand, Divided we fall._

When the Sorting Hat finished the whole school applauded and Professor McGongall raised her hand for silence.

"Now when I call your name, step forward and you will be sorted into your houses. Anderson Sarah"

A small blond girl walked forward and sat on the stool. Harry noticed not a lot of people were listening or paying attention to the ceremony. Ron had started to play with his spoon by trying to balance it on the end of his nose. Seamus sat opposite to Ron and started to count to see how long Ron was able to balance it for. Fred and George were huddled over a piece of parchment and whispering, even Hermione was staring into space her eyes were unfocused. She jumped slightly when she heard the hat shout "GRYFFINDOR!" and the table suddenly erupted into applause to welcome their new room mate. Harry had no idea what the boy's name was who had joined the table, he had also tuned out but like the others he joined in with the clapping and welcomed his new house mate.

"That took ages" Ron complained afterwards "I thought they would never reach the end of the alphabet. I'm certain I saw some students nodding off"

Harry felt really tired too after their long train journey; he nodded in agreement to Ron and yawned into his hand.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dumbledore stood up and again silence fell around the hall.

"Welcome to a new school year at Hogwarts. It is great to see the old faces once more and to see so many new ones; you First Years are very welcome. Before our great feast commences as I know some of you are very eager to get started" he said glancing down to Ron which made Ron's cheeks turn red.

"I will just introduce our new teacher and then after we eat I will give you a few school notices. This is becoming a bit of a tradition" Dumbledore continued laughing slightly. "Students I'd like to introduce you to our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor C. Fox. Professor Fox has joined us unfortunately during very dark times and I know he will help you in everything you will need to know regarding the Dark Arts. So please make him feel welcome.

Now before Ron Weasley practically faints due to hunger I ask all of you to eat and drink."

Everyone clapped and cheered when the food appeared on their tables.

As soon as everyone had finished and all the plates had disappeared Dumbledore stood again.

"I won't keep you for long but I do have a couple of things to say. Firstly I would like to introduce you all to our new school Prefects. These students have been specially selected to represent the school, to work with the teachers and the Head Boy and Girl. So everyone knows who you are especially the younger years, I will call out your name and if you could stand up and show yourself.

From Hufflepuff Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones, from Ravenclaw Justin Flinch-Fletchy and Michael Corner, form Slytherin Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini and last but not least from Gryffindor Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

As the eight people stood up everyone in the hall clapped and cheered for their new Prefects.

"If you need anything" Dumbledore continued "Please go to your house representatives and if for some reason you cant find them or are out of your common room at a particular time then don't hesitate to go to any Prefect." Dumbledore waited for the Prefects to return to their seats before he spoke again,

"Please note that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students, it has been named the Forbidden Forest for a reason and as Mr. Filch has reminded me the Third Floor is out of bounds too. Also his list of banned items is now over two pages long but will be pinned to his door and will remain there all year.

Finally, I warn you, last June as you all know Voldermort decided to rise once more, unfortunately in doing so he took one of our students. Cedric Diggory was a very intelligent, caring student and also represented his house on their Quidditch team as a very talented seeker. He will be missed by his fellow students and teachers, and I ask that you all to work together and be there for each other in these dark times.

Be true to your houses, we are blessed with students who are Brave, Loyal, Clever and Cunning, if we join these four main elements then Voldermort will never succeed. I bid you all a goodnight and a happy safe school year."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Please review - thanks


	6. The New Term Begins

Chapter 6

The new term begins

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry woke before the rest of his friends the following morning. He had slept fine all night, no dreams about Voldermort but his scar felt hot. He decided to go put cold water on it to see if that would help. He got to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, he felt like he was getting a headache and he looked pale. Removing his glasses, he splashed the cold water on to his face and very gently dabbed his scar. The first day back at schoolwas always nerve wracking so with a deep breath he told himself to relax and not to be nervous.

He started to ask himself what was he nervous about, his classes, his teachers, his O.W.L's, what people were thinking or saying behind his back, what Dumbledore had said the night earlier about all houses joining together and being strong to succeed. That was a lot to worry about and suddenly Harry didn't feel to well, his nerves got the better of him and he ran into a toilet cubicle and vomited.

When he returned to his dorm he found Ron and the others awake.

"You okay Harry?" Dean asked, "You look very pale!"

Harry nodded and said "Yeah! I'm okay just a few nerves first morning back nothing serious."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

In the Great Hall Professor McGongall was handing out her timetables to her house. There was a couple of "Oh no!" and "Double on a Friday that's horrible" from some of the students as she went by.

As she approached Ron, Harry and Hermione she handed over the timetables and said,

"As Prefects of the house I expect all homework to be handed in on time Mr. Weasley. You must show good example to the rest of our house and Mr. Potter, I expect to be holding the house cup again this year so please try to behave and not lose many house points"

Both Harry and Ron's cheeks were very red but for different reasons. Ron was embarrassed but Harry was angry,

"I don't lose house points on purpose and especially not for behaviour issues, Snape hates me, she knows that, he's the only reason I lose points."

He opened his envelope to get the timetable inside; he was still angry and ripped the paper with some force "Ouch" he cried, "Blasted paper cut. This not going to be a good day," he sighed as he placed his thumb in his mouth to stop the bleeding and to ease the sharp pain that was now coming from it.

"Telling me mate" Ron replied, "You should see this schedule, it is not a pretty sight"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Their first class that day was Herbology with Professor Sprout. Neville was delighted to have this subject first, as it was his favourite. Harry watched him for a few minutes as Neville listened to every word Professor Sprout said and occasionally nodded to the teacher to show he understood and accepted everything she said. Hermione was also nodding away, she was busily taking notes and every couple of minutes she would raise her hand to ask if this or that would appear on their O.W.L paper the following June.

Draco Malfoy was doing the same as Harry looking around the room and watching people. He caught Harry's eyes for a few minutes and with a sneer he looked away and whispered something to Goyle who was sitting beside him.

"Mr. Potter, when you are quite ready, we will continue" Professor Sprout's voice rose, "You have spent the last ten minutes looking around the classroom. Have you lost someone?"

The class began to giggle slightly and Harry felt all eyes were on him. The bell rang and everyone started to shuffle,

"We'll continue this next time Fifth Years and Mr. Potter you will write an essay on what we discussed today to be handed in tomorrow 9 o'clock sharp to the staff room, as you don't have my class tomorrow. The rest of you read over chapter one and we will discuss it next time. Good day."

As the trio left the glass house, Harry wasn't in a good mood. His thumb still hurt from breakfast and now he had extra homework already and it was only the first day back.

"What's next Ron?" he asked hoping it was something he liked, but Ron just crossed his eyebrows and said,

"Well it's not potions, you're safe there but it is Divination"

"Great! Just great" he sighed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

They left Hermione at the end of the staircase and the two boys headed for the tower.

"Why does there have to be so many steps?" Ron panted, "Definitely don't remember this many last year."

They entered Professor Trelawney's hot dark classroom and went for a small table at the back, Harry had decided the further away from his teacher the better.

"Good morning class" Professor Trelawney began, "Oh! Mr. Thomas do be careful with that chair, if you continue to swing back on it you'll fall over. Oh! Too late are you okay dear?"

"Yeah! Fine!" replied a very red and embarrassed Dean. Harry heard him whisper to Seamus, "I was fine until she caught me off guard and spoke to me, no wonder I fell."

Harry and Ron both tried not to laugh.

"I have already seen your stars for the up coming year" Professor Trelawney continued. "Some of you will do very well, some will do badly and half the class will get the flu in January. Mr. Longbottom, you will spend a short period of time in the hospital wing next Spring but don't worry dear you will be fine."

Neville looked stunned and gave a worrying look to Harry. By the end of the class the Fifth Years left her class in silence, some had tears in their eyes, others too shocked to even speak.

Ron was shaking his head, "Well at least I wont die" he mumbled and raising his voice higher to sound like Trelawney said, "It won't be a good year for you dear, be wary of your friends, be careful of the one who's marked."

"Oh! I wonder who that is" Harry replied sarcastically, "she looked straight at me when she said that. Hermione was right we should have dropped this subject years ago."

Ron nodded in agreement. "What did she say about you, so how long do you have to live this year?"

"Well she started off very interesting and then she was back to her nutty self. She said I was to be careful, well that's obvious and that I was also to watch my back as she can see betrayal by someone close. Oh that I'm one of the people that will get the flu in January and February March time will be adventurous."

"Wow! That's a lot think about, I only have to stay away from you" Ron laughed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

They reached the Great Hall and joined Hermione for lunch.

"By the looks on both your faces Divination went well" she laughed. Ron and Hermione both sneered back and Hermione coughed and sat down quickly.

As Harry reached for a bread roll McGongall approached the table,

"Mr. Potter can I have a word?"

Harry rose from the table and gave Hermione a look to say "I didn't do anything honest!"

When they were a little away from the table McGongall turned and said, "Harry, I want you to be Captain of the Quidditch team, or do you think it should go to someone else?

"I'm very flattered Professor but I know Angelina Johnson would love the position and as she's on the team longer I would really prefer to give her the opportunity, if that is okay"

"Yes, maybe you are right" McGongall replied, "You do have your O.W.Ls this year aswell. I will leave Ms. Johnson know straight away."

Harry returned to his lunch flattered that McGongall had considered him.

The rest of the afternoon went well and later that evening there was a notice on the notice board confirming that Angelina was made Captain and that tryouts for the position of Goal Keeper was now available because of Oliver Wood leaving.

"So are you going to try out for Keeper Ron?" Harry asked that night when the boys were getting ready for bed. "If you are as good on the pitch as you are just messing around at home then you shouldn't have any problems."

Ron yawned and said, "Yeah, maybe, we'll see, too tired to decide now. Night Harry."

"Night Ron."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	7. Mr Fox

Chapter 7

Mr. Fox

I don't own any HP characters

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry had a restless night, he just couldn't get comfortable and his scar started to tingle which kept waking him up.

"Give it a rest" he said to himself angrily while he rubbed his fingers across it. As Harry lay there he listened to the different styles of breathing and snores that came from his fellow roommates. He heard Seamus sneeze and Ron mumbled to himself while he turned over, Harry relaxed and fell asleep.

Harry dreamt he was outside in a big open area, he shivered with the cold. It was a clear frosty night, the full moon giving the only light, but Harry wasn't alone. He could feel he was being watched and Professor Trelawney's voice come through the darkness,

"You will be betrayed"

Harry could hear himself shout, "Who will betray me?"

Hermione walked out of the darkness, "Surely not me Harry."

She faded back into the darkness, Ron came into the light, "You don't think me mate?"

One by one Harry's roommates appeared and disappeared all saying the same thing. Harry was surprised to see McGonagall and Dumbledore appear and ask the same question, "You don't think we would betray you Harry?"

The faces kept changing from Lupin to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; even Sirius walked out of the darkness and asked him. Harry tried to reply but everytime it was too late the people disappeared. A hooded figure walked into the light, "Mr. Potter, do you think I will betray you?"

Harry recognised the voice of Lucius Malfoy and a second man joined the conversation, "Potter! Do you think it will be me, your own Potions master?" The two men laughed.

"Silence" a third voice yelled. Harry's scar exploded with pain. Voldermort walked out of the darkness, his red eyes looking straight at Harry. "Harry, Harry" he sneered, "I'm not looking to betray you, but I have other plans for you."

Harry screamed and jumped up in the bed. He was covered in sweat and breathing very heavily.

"Harry, you alright mate?" Ron called from his own bed.

Harry sat there gasping, his scar stinging. Ron pulled back Harry's curtains to see if his friend was alright.

"I'll fetch you a glass of water, relax, I'll be back in a minute."

Harry readjusted his pyjamas top that was tangled up and reached out for his glasses. When Ron came back into the room he asked Harry if he needed anything else or anyone else like McGonagall, Dumbledore or Madam Pomfrey the nurse, but Harry just shook his head.

"No! I'm fine honestly, it was just a nightmare"

Harry advised Ron to return to his own bed and not to worry; he would tell him everything in the morning. After an annoyed "Shh!" from Seamus's bed Ron finally agreed to return to his own bed.

"If you need me at all" Ron whispered, "You know where I am."

Harry thanked Ron and after changing his pyjamas for a clean dry pair, Harry lay back down. He wished that he had a bottle of dreamless sleep potion, he removed his glasses and fell asleep once more.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

At breakfast the following morning Harry had received an owl from Sirius asking him how his first day of classes had gone and if he wanted to meet up with himself and Lupin at the first Hogsmeade visit.

Harry had promised Ron and Hermione he would tell them about his dream at lunch. He reassured Hermione that it wasn't a vision, it was just his subconscious getting the better of him, like any normal person and if he told Dumbledore he would only laugh.

Harry remembered he had to go to the staff room before nine to hand in his Herbology essay. He apologised to Professor Sprout and after a brief lecture about the importance of his O.W.Ls she dismissed him.

Harry's first class that day was Defence against the Dark Arts with his new teacher. He noticed the time and started to run down the corridor. He arrived at the classroom just before his teacher and took his seat next to Ron.

Harry was always intrigued with the Dark Arts room. In First Year the possessed Quirrell taught there. In Second Year attention seeking Lockhart had the place decorated with portraits of himself. Lupin in Third Year had made the class his own with different types of skulls and books, and then last year the fake Mad-eye Moody had taught there. This year he noticed Professor Fox was obsessed with foxes. There were pictures all over the classroom and miniature sized stuffed foxes scattered all over the room, on tables and on shelves.

Fox introduced himself to the class and as he stood in front of his desk Harry and Ron noticed all the girls were staring at their new teacher. Harry remembered what Lockhart was like around the girls but this guy was actually handsome. He had blonde hair, tall and tailored very well.

"My name" he started, "is Claude Fox and I'll be your Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. I've been informed of your previous teachers and what you have learned so far. Now I think for today we'll just do a bit of introducing ourselves, nothing too strenuous for the first day. I would like to know your name, your house, your parent's connection as in Muggle, Half-blood etc and one special thing about yourself. We will quickly go around the class, so as soon as your neighbour is finished next person start straight away. I like to know my students, I will start. As I've already said I'm Claude Fox. My mother is a French witch and my dad is a British Muggle, who's a Professor in a Muggle college called Oxford. My one special thing is I'm a registered animagus. Does anyone know what this means?"

Hermione's hand shot up and she quickly rattled off the answer. "It's the ability to transform from a human to an animal" she said going very red in the cheeks when she saw the smile her Professor gave her.

"That's correct" Fox answered, "I'm sorry I don't know your name or your house, so you can be the first to introduce yourself."

"Hermione Granger, Gryffindor" she blushed.

"Well Ms. Granger, you may take ten points for your house, well done. As Ms. Granger said I'm a registered animagus and I decided to take the form of my Surname a fox. I have always found foxes intriguing, they are cunning, sly, clever and sharp and for the Dark Arts you need those four factors. So that animal suits me in more ways than one. Does anybody know anyone that is an animagus?"

Harry looked to the other two and then looked at his desk, deliberately not making eye contact with his teacher. He didn't want to mention Sirius.

"Professor McGonagall" Dean replied

"Very good, Mr...Eh!"

"Thomas, Dean Thomas"

"Thank you Mr. Thomas" and turning back to Hermione he said, "Okay, Ms. Granger if you would like to continue with your introduction"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

That evening in the Common Room, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all doing their Transfiguration homework. Crookshanks Hermione's cat was asleep in front of the fire and Ron was staring at her.

"I wonder what it's like?"

"Hmm!" said Harry looking up from his parchment, "What did you say?"

"I said" Ron replied "I wonder what it's like?"

"What, what's like?" Harry said as he dipped his quill into his ink jar.

"Being an animagus" Ron continued, "I wonder what it's like? I would say it's brilliant. Roaming the streets at night time, sleeping when you want to, eating when you want to."

"You do all that already" Fred laughed.

Ron ignored his brother while Harry laughed into his hand as Ron continued, "Sometimes the way your cat acts Hermione I'd swear she was human."

"I never thought about it" Harry said, now looking at the sleeping cat in front of the fire. "It would be helpful if you had to run away in a hurry or get into small gaps and eavesdrop on conversations, but I never thought of what animal I would like to be. My dad was a stag just like my patronus so would I be a stag because of that?"

Hermione yawned beside the two boys. "I'd like to be a bird" she said, I could land anywhere listen into conversations fly away afterwards and if I didn't like what I heard Id peck their eyes out with my beak. Now I'm off to bed"

Harry and Ron laughed and agreed with Hermione and the three of them went to their dormitories.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Authors note: Hiya I just wanted to say thanks Ive received over 1000 hits for my story thats so cool but only 3 reviews let me know if you like my story - please review :) but more importantly please continue to read my story. Wukky


	8. Quidditch Practice

Chapter 8

Quidditch practice

I don't own any characters of HP

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>...

The weekend finally arrived Angelina had called for the Quidditch tryouts to be held that afternoon. So after lunch the team headed down to the pitch and met the new hopefuls for the Keeper's position. Ginny and Hermione sat in the Stands to give Ron moral support. Harry was delighted he was getting to fly. The day was perfect, the September sun still had some warmth in it and the wind was calm.

Only three people had turned out to tryout and this pleased Ron, "Less competition" he thought.

Ron started off shaky but when his nerves settled he steadied himself and did a very good job. Hermione and Ginny clapped in the Stands when Ron flew back down to the ground. After a brief discussion with the team, Ron was selected as the new Gryffindor Goalkeeper.

Ron borrowed Hedwig when they were back at the castle and sent a letter to Bill (his older brother) and to his mum also telling them of the great news. Fred and George were dancing around the Common Room chanting,

"Another Weasley on the team! Another Weasley on the team!"

The Ravenclaw team was holding their tryouts later that day and Harry knew that Cho would be there.

"Fancy a walk down to the lake and around the pitch?" he asked

"But we've just come in" Hermione whined.

"Come on Ron, we'll be in for the rest of the weekend" Harry said looking out the window; he could just make out the goalposts from the Common room.

After a bit of persuasion his two friends finally agreed.

It wasn't long before Ron and Hermione realised why Harry wanted to go for a walk. The Ravenclaw team was having a group discussion in the centre of the pitch and by the looks of it Cho had been selected as Captain. She had a list in her hand and was yelling instructions to her team about where people were starting from and who was to do what.

She saw the three walking over and Harry caught her eye and gave a little wave but Cho didn't wave back. She looked annoyed and told her team to get ready while she walked over to Harry.

"Potter" she said hotly

"Potter" Harry thought, "When did she ever call me that?"

"You know" she yelled as she walked up to them, "You know you can't be here, we didn't interrupt your training so you are not interrupting ours. You might take notes and steal our moves, now go away."

"But Cho we were only…."

"I don't want to hear it; I need to return to _my_ team. Leave or I will call Madam Hooch."

She stormed off leaving the three friends standing with their mouths open.

"Fine, if she wants to be like that, leave her. Come on Harry we'll go," Hermione yelled dragging Harry's arm away.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

When they returned to the castle Harry muttered an excuse and went up to his dorm. Ron and Hermione both gave Harry looks to say "if you need us, you know where we are."

Harry got to his bed and lying on his back he looked up to the canopy on top of his four poster bed and thought,

"Well that explains it, she definitely blames me for everything, she wouldn't even look at me earlier. I'm back to square one with her. Out of all the pretty girls in the school why do I have to fancy the one girl who's boyfriend Voldermort decided to kill in front of me. Talk about passion killer! There goes any chance I ever had."

Harry could feel a headache starting and he closed his eyes hoping this would ease the pain. It wasn't long before Harry had dozed off.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Harry dreamt he was in a huge room and he was facing a stone altar, once more Harry was looking through the eyes of Voldermort,

"Tonight Wormtail, I will get what I desire. I have waited long enough and finally my plan will be put into practice. Call my men to me and bring our new recruit also, it is time they knew; shortly they will receive my mark and join me. Go Wormtail, time is of the essence."

"My Lord" a voice appeared in the corner of the room.

"Severus" Voldermort replied, "Come forward and kneel infront of your Lord."

Snape crossed the room and knelt infront of Voldermort. One by one he requested his men to kneel down and worship him as they arrived.

The real Harry tossed and turned on his bed, his scar hurting more and more, but Harry didn't wake up.

"Bring in our newest member," he continued.

He turned around again looking at the stone altar; he then genuflected and bowed his head. When the far door squeaked open Voldermort stood and turned to face his followers,

"Fellow Death Eaters, my most loyal, who respect me and I respect in return I would like to introduce you to our newest member. They join us during interesting times and I welcome them to our circle of friends."

Harry couldn't tell if it was the girl from earlier or a boy because their hood covered their face. As the person came forward Voldermort stretched out his pale white bony hand and they kissed it gently and knelt before him. Harry's scar was burning and like during the Summer he thought he felt blood trickle down from it but still Harry refused to wake up, he was determined to see who the new Death Eater was going to be.

"Wormtail" Voldermort called, "Bring me my cloak"

"Yes, my Lord" Wormtail said bowing to his master.

"Now my child" Voldermort continued, "It is time for you to join us, but before I ask you to show yourself you must raise your left arm. Roll back your sleeve and let our ceremony begin."

Harry found himself reciting an incantation that he had never heard of before, it was like a prayer. The Death Eaters responded every few, minutes with chant. As the chanting continued the arm of the new member started to become red and steam was rising. It was like the arm was burning itself and slowly the Dark Mark was becoming visible on the skin, like a tattoo on the centre of the arm.

The more it burned the more the real Harry Potter screamed on his bed and finally the pain was so bad for Harry to bear he fell unconscious.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hermione had asked Ron earlier to check on Harry to see if he was alright but Ron had replied that Harry was fine, he just needed some space and that he might not appreciate them interrupting him.

There wasn't much to do on a Saturday afternoon except homework so Ron, Hermione and most of the Common Room were studying quietly when the first shout came from the boy's dormitories.

"What was that?" Lee Jordan asked looking up from his potions book

"What was what?" Fred said and a second scream was heard.

"HARRY!" Ron and Hermione jumped up. "Get Dumbledore and McGonagall" Ron ordered to his brother.

Harry's two friends ran to his bedside.

"Look at his scar" Hermione gasped.

"I knew it was bleeding that night" Ron said in a shocked voice. "Harry come on mate, it's alright wake up." Ron's voice was shaky with worry. "He's never this bad" he said to Hermione and to some of the people who had appeared in the doorway.

"He looks like he's in pain" Hermione whispered with tears in her eyes, "I hope he'll be okay."

"Mr. Weasley, what happened?" McGonagall said. She took one look at Harry and told everyone to leave the room and wait in the Common room. Dumbledore arrived just as Harry had fallen unconscious.

"Albus, I've never seen this before, he usually wakes up straight away, but the boy has slipped into a coma. His scar is a lot redder than usual and it looks like it has been bleeding," McGonagall stopped and looked at her headmaster for guidance.

He turned to Harry's friends, "Did anything happen that might have triggered this? Did Harry say anything prior to this?"

The two of them shook their heads and Hermione explained that he was a little upset about the way Cho had treated him but nothing else.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

When Harry had been placed in the hospital wing his scar had gone back to the way it usually was and there was no trace of blood. Dumbledore requested that Madam Pomfrey would contact him immediately no matter what time it was, if there was any change in Harry's condition.

"He is very weak but not currently in pain" she reassured Dumbledore.

"Thank you Poppy" he said with a slight nod, "I will inform his friends, who are desperately waiting for news."

He smiled at Pomfrey and left the hospital wing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

When Dumbledore arrived back in his office, he began to pace up and down as it helped him to think better. He kept asking himself why there was a difference this time, what had frightened or hurt Harry so much he couldn't wake up. He decided to call Snape and Lupin to help him, they were both experts in the Dark Arts and Snape knew how Voldermort worked more than anyone else. He went to his fireplace and called for the two men. One by one they arrived.

Dumbledore told them about Harry falling asleep during the afternoon and how Ron had found him and Harry didn't wake up.

"Didn't wake up?" Lupin interrupted.

"Yes Remus, didn't wake up" Dumbledore repeated, "And that is why I have summoned you both. I know enough Dark Arts to get me through but to have a scar suddenly start to bleed and also leave the boy unconscious is a mystery to me. I'm afraid the stronger Voldermort becomes the worse Harry will feel it. Can you think of any reason why this would have happened? Unfortunately, I don't know what the dream or vision entailed until Harry wakes up."

How is Harry now?" Lupin asked gently

"He his in the hospital wing, I'm waiting for Poppy to tell me his state of health."

"You don't think he's locked in the dream Headmaster?" Snape questioned.

"I was hoping you could answer that for me, that is exactly what I am thinking" Dumbledore replied lifting his glasses up as he rubbed his eyes.

"I have never come across it Professor" Lupin said as he started to pace the room like Dumbledore had done earlier. He looked to Snape, who was leaning against a bookshelf,

"Severus have you?"

Snape's black greasy hair fell infront of his face as he shook his head, "No definitely not but when was the last time we were dealing with anyone like the Dark Lord. You know he would try anything but if there had been a meeting I would surely have been called and my arm hasn't hurt all day, but I will go and do some investigating later. I'll report back to you as soon as I can. Will that be all Professor?"

"Yes thank you Severus" Dumbledore smiled as Snape left his office.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lupin took a seat infront of his old headmaster's desk and he felt he was once again sixteen and sitting infront of his old Professor waiting for that familiar question,

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Many an afternoon Lupin went to his Professor just to talk about his secret life as a werewolf, about school work, about Lily and his feelings for her, that he couldn't tell James or Sirius, because he knew how they would react, and here he was again being that same frightened lonely teenager once more.

"Remus" Dumbledore's voice broke through his thoughts, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, tea would be lovely, thank you," Lupin said as he shifted in his seat.

As Dumbledore started to pour the tea Lupin continued,

"He will be okay won't he?" he asked his voice becoming shaky at the end. "I don't know what I would do if anything would happen to him, especially as Sirius has only been reunited with the boy. He's all we've got left and we promised James we would always be there for him no matter what." Sometimes he would scare us" he continued, "James that is, and he would say Remus old boy, if anything should ever happen to Lily and I, I know Harry will be safe. Sirius maybe his Godfather but you're the intelligent practical one that Harry needs. Of course we always told James to stop talking like that; he had nothing to worry about and that in eighteen years time we would all be together celebrating Harry's graduation from Hogwarts and bringing him to the Three Broomsticks for his first firewhiskey" Lupin sighed. "It was like James always knew that something was going to happen."

Tears welled in Lupin's eyes and he remained looking at a spot on the floor as if there was no-one else in the room and he had just been talking to himself.

"Remus" Dumbledore spoke, he had said nothing before this because he knew his old student needed to have his say and express his feelings. "Remus" he repeated, "Harry will be fine. We will find the answers to our questions and knowing Harry he would be more upset with me for leaving you get so upset about him," a grin appeared across his face.

"Just like James" Lupin said, "he was too stubborn and proud for his own good, and he hated being fussed over. Thank you Professor."

"I think you should go to the hospital wing, tell Poppy I requested that you stay by Harry's bed, he will need to see a friendly face when he wakes up."

Lupin stood up thanked Dumbledore once more and headed for the hospital wing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lupin took a seat by his best friend's son's bed. He sat and watched Harry and gently touched his fingers over the boy's cheek.

"Come on Harry" he whispered, "Whatever frightened you this much is gone now. Please come back to us."

"Mmmm" Lupin heard from Harry.

"Harry" Lupin said louder, "Harry can you hear me?"

"Mmmm Remus, is that you?" Harry replied as his eyelids slowly lifted.

Lupin gave a warm relieved smile and nodded his head, "Yes it's me. How are you feeling?"

"Everything hurts but I'm okay, what happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us, but not just now I need to call Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It wasn't long before Dumbledore and Snape arrived. After a quick chat with Pomfrey, Dumbledore asked Harry how he was feeling and if he was able to remember what happened.

With a little help from Lupin Harry sat up in the bed and told his headmaster and teachers about what he saw. He told them how he was Voldermort, about the altar and that someone was joining the circle of Death Eaters.

Snape interrupted Harry's story, "This must have been a vision Professor, because there were no attacks earlier and the only time the Dark Lord has this sort of ceremony is on Halloween night. Did you see anything else Potter? Do you know why you passed out?"

Easy Severus" Dumbledore said raising his finger.

"Harry" Dumbledore said turning to back to Harry, "because Voldermort has returned to his full form your scar will hurt a lot more and unfortunately the link is stronger which may explain why the scar is beginning to bleed also. Unfortunately I can not explain why this time you didn't wake up immediately. Did anything else happen?"

Harry shook his head. "No nothing Professor," he paused, "but there was one thing Voldermort, well I" he corrected himself, "made a comment just before everything went black." Harry stopped and looked straight into his headmaster's eyes, cleared his throat and continued, "He said we got one of Potter's own, this time men, one of the boy's followers."

Lupin gasped.

"Professor" Harry stopped and looking scared said, "It's someone I know, but I couldn't see their face because of their hood."

Looking down at his bed covers Harry thought out loud, "She was right for once."

"She was right for once, who was right for once?" Lupin questioned

"Oh! Professor Trelawney, she predicted that I would be betrayed this year"

"That old fraud" Snape spat, "Potter, you're worse to listen to her."

"This boy needs rest" Snape was interrupted by Pomfrey running across the room, "I think it's time you all left; the boy is looking too pale for my liking. Out you go, out, out, out"

Harry remained in the hospital wing for one more night and then he returned to his dorm.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	9. Occlumency

Chapter 9

Occlumency

I dont own any characters of HP

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

September came and went and it wasn't long before the students were talking about the upcoming Hallowe'en feast, some had even started to count the days to the Christmas holidays.

"Christmas!" Hermione shrieked, "I have too much homework to even start thinking about Christmas. Dean, I don't care if its only fifty five days away and Fred shut up singing Jingle Bells in October."

As Ron and Harry headed to the Great Hall for dinner, Harry heard his name being called. He turned around and saw Cho walking towards him. It had been a number of weeks since Harry had seen Cho and he wasn't in the mood to continue their previous conversation.

He went to turn and pretend he hadn't heard her when he heard, "I know you heard me the first time, I just want a quick chat." Harry went to continue but stopped when he heard her say, "Please, it won't take long." He told Ron to go ahead and keep him a seat at the table.

As Cho came up behind Harry Ron walked away leaving the pair in the cold corridor.

"Harry" she said more gently.

"Oh! It's not Potter now," he snapped back. "What do you want Cho?"

"I want to apologise for that day," she said looking straight into his eyes.

"_Don't give in already; don't fall for the puppy dog look. She was rude to you for no reason come on Potter get a grip" _Harry thought to himself.

He hadn't realised he had stopped listening to Cho and he suddenly found himself not knowing what she had said.

"So that was why I was annoyed that day, I'm sorry" she finished, "You do understand don't you?"

Harry had no idea what her reason was, he had been looking at her lips go up and down but had heard nothing. His heart was doing a marathon in his chest and he realised his wand in his right hand was now all sweaty from holding on to it so tightly.

"Sure" he replied his voice a little higher than he wanted.

He coughed clearing his throat and this time said "Sure" more manly and confident.

"Good" she said with a smile appearing on her face, "Thanks."

As she went to walk away Harry was relieved that he had gotten away with the fact that he hadn't listened to one word she had said.

"You know you are really cute when you have that distant unfocused look. You know the one you have when you're not listening," she called back from further down the corridor.

"Damn it" Harry said when Cho was gone, "She knew."

He finally joined his friends at the dinner table. He hadn't realised his cheeks were so red until he heard,

"You alright Harry? You look very flushed" Dean called across the table.

Ginny had her hand over her mouth to stop herself giggling. Harry's cheeks went redder from embarrassment and he put his head down to start to eat. He was about half way through his steak and kidney pie when he gave a yelp. His scar seared with pain, he dropped his knife and the clatter made his friends at his table stop their conversations and see if Harry was okay.

"Harry" Ron asked, "What is it? Are you okay?"

Harry looked up to the staff table and saw Snape talking to Dumbledore. His pain was getting worse but he could also see Snape was in pain too.While Snape made his apologies to the other teachers for leaving dinner early, he had his right hand holding on to his left forearm and Harry knew exactly what Snape covering, Voldermort was calling his Death Eaters.

As quickly as the pain had started it ended leaving just a small throb. Harry looked at his two friends reassured them that he was okay and that maybe he might go to bed early. He caught Dumbledore staring at him and as if he knew what the headmaster was thinking, he rose from the table and headed to the headmaster's office.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>..

"Sugar stars" Harry called and the stairs appeared leading to the headmaster's private office. He knew Dumbledore would take a few minutes longer to arrive so he sat down in one of the leather chairs and waited. He looked around the room.The Sorting Hat slept gently on his shelf, the old headmasters talked among themselves in their photo frames not even noticing Harry in the room.

"How are you feeling now Harry?" a voice came from behind and Harry turned around in his chair to see Dumbledore coming into the room with Professor McGonagall.

"Much better. Thank you sir."

Dumbledore took his place behind his desk and did his usual by offering everyone in the room a lemon drop. Taking one himself he spoke again,

"Harry, we both know Voldermort has returned to full power and he his stronger than ever. I fear for your safety especially after the two previous dreams you have had. The fact that your scar is bleeding is bad enough but when you are unable to wake from the vision or dream that is very different."

"But Professor," Harry interrupted, "I haven't had one of those dreams since that night, maybe it wont happen again."

As soon as he had said it he knew that sounded unrealistic and he waited for Dumbledore to laugh, but the headmaster didn't move he just blinked and as if he was gathering his thoughts he continued as if Harry hadn't opened his mouth.

"These visions you are having are quite serious and terrifying for you so I would like you to take some lessons in Occlumency from Professor Snape."

"Snape!" Harry said a little louder that he meant to. "Occlu, Occlum, whatever you said. Why?"

"Professor Snape" Dumbledore corrected Harry, "Is going to teach you Occlumency. It's a very clever and helpful piece of magic. It will help you cut the link that Voldermort currently has over you."

"I don't understand Professor" Harry looked to the floor and shook his head.

McGonagall's voice was heard, "Occlumency Potter is the magical defence of the mind against external penetration, in other words, it seals the mind against magical intrusion and influence."

"But why do I need to learn this, is there not another way?"

The headmaster looked over his half-moon spectacles and spoke more gently than usual, Harry thought that would be impossible but Dumbledore mastered it.

"Harry, Voldermort is skilled at Legilimency."

Again Harry looked to his headmaster in a state of confusion. Dumbledore knew that would happen and patting the sky with his hand he explained,

"Voldermort has the ability to extract feelings and memories from a person's mind. I think I heard a muggle refer to something similar called mind reading."

"Mind reading. Voldermort is able to read minds," Harry said jumping out of his seat. "Could he be doing it right now, would I know if it was happening?"

"Relax, relax" Dumbledore whispered, "Usually people are in no danger while they are within the castle's walls and grounds but Harry the link between you and Voldermort is different, so I feel that these lessons are of benefit to you."

"Your visions Potter, when do they most often occur?" McGonagall asked.

Harry stopped to think. "When I'm asleep Professor"

"Exactly and why is that?"

Again Harry looked to the floor as if all the answers were written there; he shook his head and said "I don't know Professor."

"Because Harry" Dumbledore answered, "Your mind is relaxed and the most vulnerable when you are asleep. If Voldermort knew that you couldn't stop him breaking into your mind, Merlin knows what could happen."

There was silence in the room for a few minutes afterwards. Harry's heart was thumping in his chest and his mind was full of thoughts. His worst fears had come true Voldermort could read his mind.

As he walked back to Gryffindor tower he went over the conversation in his head again and again to make sure he had heard everything correctly. He mumbled the password to the fat lady and entered the common room. Hermione and Ron were waiting for him but he explained he wasn't feeling well and that he needed to lie down and relax. He promised his two best friends he would tell them everything in the morning.

Lying in his bed with his curtains drawn around him Harry suddenly felt ill and his face went pale. He thought back to his Second Year when the school had all thought that he was the heir of Slytherin. He remembered asking Hermione and Ron if they had ever done something and not remember doing it. He remembered how Ginny had been placed in a trance and how she woke up not remembering anything. "_I can be very persuasive_" Voldermort had said down in the chamber.

Harry shivered he was scared to fall asleep in case Voldermort tried to possess him or in case he would see something he shouldn't see and then find himself back in the hospital wing and waking up two days later. He pulled the covers further around his shoulders and brought his knees closer to his chest not even realising he had starting to gently rock back and forth in a comforting way.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

One week later Harry, Hermione and Ron were in the Common room working on different subjects when a tapping was heard at the window.

"Harry, isn't that your owl?" Neville asked as he undid the latch.

Hedwig flew to Harry and dropped a note infront of him. Harry recognised the handwriting straight away he had seen it enough times on his essays. Sighing Harry opened the letter.

"_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_As arranged by the headmaster your extra lessons will start Monday evening after dinner. If anyone asks where you are going you are to inform them that you are taking remedial potions and from your classwork anyone would believe this."_

Harry could just see Snape laughing as he wrote that line. That's all he needed people thinking he was doing extra potions. The letter was signed,

"_Don't be late Potter._

_Professor S. Snape"_

Folding the letter and with another sigh he handed the letter to Ron and he returned to his Charms essay.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Monday came too quickly for the students and another weekend was in the past. As the students dragged their feet to their various classes, one thing helped them get through the day. During the Sunday lunch Dumbledore had announced that the weekend after next was going to be the first Hogsmeade trip of the school year. Hermione quickly started to create a list of items she needed to get while Harry, Lee, Dean Fred and George immediately started to discuss Honeydukes and Zonko's joke shop.

Dinner time arrived on Monday and everyone was relieved that the worst day of the week was over.

"I hate Mondays" Ron whined as he stuck his fork into his pork chops. "I think someone should remove Monday from the days of the week, nobody likes it."

Hermione clicked her tongue, "Oh! Really Ron, do you not think that if you remove Monday then everyone would hate Tuesday, because that would be the first day of the week instead."

Ron's cheeks flushed and realising what Hermione was saying he coughed slightly and turned to Harry. "You ready for your lesson?" he whispered so the rest of the table couldn't hear him.

Harry who had been playing with his beans whispered back, "I'll never be ready Ron, never."

"Don't worry mate, just think you'll get to see Snuffles at the Hogsmeade weekend."

A smile appeared on Harry's face, how could he have forgotten that he had arranged to meet his Godfather on the first Hogsmeade weekend. He thanked Ron for reminding him and grabbing his bag he left for Snape's classroom.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Arriving at the door he gently knocked and waited for Snape to say enter.

"Well at least you are on time, sit down Potter."

Snape took his normal seat behind his desk and entwining his fingers together he looked at Harry.

"As the headmaster has already explained. I am here to train you in the art of Occlumency. This is very advanced magic Potter and I expect your full co-operation and focus at all times. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" Harry answered.

"Good, now stand over there, I am going to break into your mind. There's no need to look scared Potter, it won't hurt. Think of it as a game. I'll surely get enjoyment seeing your thoughts, finally knowing what actually goes on in that head of yours." Snape sneered, "But then again I might just see blackness and emptiness which would also explain a lot."

Harry tried not to respond to Snape's comments and through clenched teeth he just replied, "Yes sir."

"On the count of three Potter, I want you to force me out using any spell, incantation or any other way you feel will work. Wand at the ready, one, two.."

Before Snape had said three he had struck. Harry didn't know what was happening, images flashed before his eyes. He could see Uncle Vernon shouting at him, he saw Aunt Petunia at a pot stirring Dudley's old uniform. The image changed again and he saw himself being thrown into the cupboard and the image going black form the darkness of the cupboard.

"NO" Harry shouted, "Stop it. You are not seeing that."

He felt the room coming back into focus and a sharp pain in his knee made him realise he was on all fours on the floor. Harry was breathing heavily and his messy hair was stuck to his forehead from the sweat.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" he shouted

"Manners Potter" Snape replied. "I broke into your mind just like I said I would. You managed to stop me seeing anymore, it took you long enough, but you managed it."

"Did you see all that?" Harry questioned but with a sharpness in his voice

"Mr. Potter, can I remind you that I am doing this for your benefit. I am not interested in the images but now that you ask, what was that woman doing with the uniform?"

Harry's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "She was dying my cousin's uniform so I could wear it." Harry sighed as he rubbed his scar that was beginning to hurt.

"Pain Potter?" Snape asked when he saw what Harry did.

"Nothing serious" Harry replied the sharpness leaving his tone of voice. "It's always hurting these days, especially at night time."

"Well, that is the reason why you need to grasp this as soon as possible, ready to try again?"

Harry nodded and before he had even raised his wand Snape whispered, "Legilimens."

Once again the room disappeared. Harry saw Dudley hit him and then chase him down the street with Dudley's friends. The image changed again and this time it was more recent, Hermione appeared and she was smiling at Harry and then it changed to Cho flying on her broom from an earlier match and the smile she gave Harry.

"NO" he shouted. "No, that's enough no more."

The room swirled back into focus and again Harry was on the ground panting.

"Two women after you Potter, can't you decide which one you want?" Snape sneered. "You're not even trying Potter, I told you to focus"

"I am trying, its not easy having someone go through your thoughts" Harry stared at his professor and sharply added a "Sir" after his statement.

Snape continued the process three times more, when finally he said, "Get up off the floor, and we will continue this next week. Now go see Madam Pomfrey and get something for your headache or you won't be able to get any homework done tonight. I want you to clear your mind before going asleep, do you understand?"

"Yes sir" Harry replied hating Snape more and more.

As he went to open the door he heard, "I hope you're not scared of the dark Potter!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry slammed the door behind him and headed towards the hospital wing.

"Bloody greasy git" he complained, "Who does he think he is? I hate him"

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness" a voice came from further down the corridor, "but then again everyone knows about your mental health Potter"

"I'm not in the mood for you Malfoy, so why don't you shove off once and for all."

"Oh! That's not very welcoming,is it Potter" he grinned, "Now where are you off too?"

"I don't have to answer to you Malfoy, I can go where ever I want to, it's not curfew yet, so I haven't broken any rules. Now if you would step aside I think I hear Goyle calling you, he's lost the way to his dorm again and he needs you to help him" Harry laughed.

"Just you wait Potter, someday that smile will be wiped off your face and we'll see who will be laughing then."

As Malfoy walked off he shouldered Harry out of the way.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Later that evening Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting together in the Common room. Harry had promised he would tell his friends everything when the room would be empty later on. As he struggled with Snape's potions essay he thought back to his lesson earlier. He remembered how he had finally got Snape out, not knowing how he did it but it worked. He looked at his knee and saw a huge bruise from where he had fallen.

Harry felt he was being watched and looked up to see Hermione looking at him with a worried expression. She gave him a smile similar to the one he had seen earlier and he blushed.

"_I don't fancy Hermione_" he thought, "_She's just Hermione, I fancy Cho no-one else and anyway Ron fancies Hermione, and I certainly don't need Ron after me."_

He decided not to tell them everything that happened after all, and "_anyway I don't need anymore people knowing about the cupboard. I hope you're not scared of the dark Potter!"_

Harry rolled his fist into a ball and then he heard a click of someone's fingers and a, "Hello, earth to Harry"

Harry blinked and the Common room came back into focus.

"You alright mate?" Ron laughed, "We thought we lost you there for a few minutes, you had that glazed over look."

"Sorry, I was just thinking" Harry quickly looked away, "This potions essay is boring"

"I wouldn't blame you mate" Ron said returning to his Charms homework, "Spending an hour with the git and then doing his homework is bound to have some effect on you."

"Shh!" Hermione spat, "We don't need to have the whole common room hear about what Harry was doing earlier. Finish your essay, so I can check it later."

Harry caught Hermione's eye and nodded a thank you and looking over at Ron who was scribbling away he noticed two very red cheeks.

A few hours later the room was empty except for the three people sitting on a couch watching the ambers of the nearly gone out fire. Harry picked up the poker lying on the grate and started to prod the smouldering pieces of coal that now looked like ash.

"Did you ever feel" he started as he poked around the fire, "as if your head was about to explode you had so much going on up there at once?"

He returned to the couch and started to tell his two best friends about what happened earlier in Snape's room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	10. Detention

Chapter 10

Detention

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hedwig flew into the Great Hall and dropped a letter in front of Harry. Grabbing his glass before Hedwig knocked it over; he gave the owl a piece of bacon and excused himself from the table. He knew who the letter was from and he didn't want to open the letter infront of anyone else.

"_Dear Harry,_

_I hope I find you well. In case this letter doesn't get to you I won't say too much, except everything is okay regarding our arrangements. Bring something nice, fed up of mice._

_Snuffles"_

Harry smiled, he was going to see Sirius the following Saturday, he made a mental note to go see Dobby later in the kitchens and arrange to take some extra food. Harry looked at his watch swore loudly when he saw the time and ran out of the common room towards the dungeon.

Everyone always prefers Friday to any other day of the week but to start the day with double potions never helped nor lifted the student's spirits.

"We are making a hair re-growth potion today" Snape began, "Of course some people in the class could do with a hair taming potion" he said looking at Harry.

Harry ran his hands through his hair and tried to pet it down but it bounced back exactly the same way.

"The ingredients are on the board; please write them down carefully I wouldn't want to see any of you in the hospital wing due to carelessness. Now Mr. Weasley what would happen if I added too much cows-slip instead of the required amount?"

Hermione's hand shot up and she started oohing as if she was in pain. Ron looked at his book blankly and muttered,

"I don't know Sir"

"Well, well, it seems Mr. Weasley doesn't know First Year potions never mind Fifth Year O.W.L level."

Ron's cheeks and ears turned red and he lowered his head even further to the desk.

"Maybe" Snape continued, "You should join your friend Mr. Potter in remedial potions. Ms. Granger please lower your hand I have no intention of asking you."

Harry's temper was rising, how dare Snape inform the class that he was taking remedial potions, when he wasn't and before he realised it his mouth was open.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR" he shouted, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT, NO RIGHT RELEASING THAT SORT OF INFORMATION TO THE CLASS. FIRSTLY IT'S A COMPLETE LIE AND SECONDLY RON AND HERMIONE DON'T DESERVE TO BE TREATED THAT WAY."

He slammed his fist on the desk.

"Mr. Potter, you will refrain from shouting in my class. Your friends may accept your temperamental ways but I will not accept them in this class. Do I make myself clear? Fifty points from Gryffindor for your behaviour and you will serve detention here tonight at seven o'clock, and before you start shouting again nobody in this classroom believes you're not doing remedial lessons you most certainly need them. As for you Mr. Weasley ten points from Gryffindor for not knowing basic potions. You will hand in an essay tomorrow morning on the effects of cow-slips before nine o'clock, or there will be no Hogsmeade for you again while you are in this school. Furthermore, if I read one line that is Ms. Granger's work the both of you will be in very serious trouble. Understood"

"Yes Sir" the three of them answered together.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Detention with Snape arrived sooner than Harry expected. He picked at his dinner and thought it better to leave early so he couldn't be late. Harry felt nervous not because it was detention with Snape but he was nervous of what Snape would see this time and Harry had the strength to force his teacher back out. He had tried most nights to clear his mind just like Snape had requested but he usually found that he had fallen asleep too soon or he just didn't remember. Out of a whole week Harry had remembered to clear his mind once. He swore to himself and reached Snape's classroom.

"Enter" Snape's voice came from behind the door.

Harry walked into the room and placed his school bag down beside one of the desks. He wasn't sure if he was meant to sit down or remain standing so he leaned back against the desk and waited. Snape was bent over an essay that he was correcting, his hair falling like a curtain around his face.

"Sit" he said to Harry not looking up from his desk. "For once you are early and I will deal with you in a few minutes."

Gently Harry moved the seat from behind the desk he was leaning on and he sat down. He could feel Snape watching him even though his head was down and his nose was nearly touching the parchment infront of him.

"_If he can't see the page then he should get glasses" _Harry thought to himself and tried not to laugh. _"What does he want me to do, am I meant to just sit and wait until he decides he's ready?"_

Harry could feel his temper rising.

"_Relax"_ he told himself, "_You'll never be able to focus on Occlumency if you're already worked up and anyway he doesn't need to see images of himself and then know what you think about him."_

Harry started to swing his leg back and forth under the desk; boredom was kicking in far too quickly. He started to examine a scratch that was on the desk.

"You know this would be a good time for you to practice clearing your mind Mr. Potter, instead of examining the desk. Obviously you are incapable of using your own initiative."

Snape rose from his desk and resting the palms of his hands on Harry's desk he said,

"I hope you have been clearing your mind every night as I requested and I hope you will be better than last week. Before we start with tonight's lesson would you please explain your behaviour in my class earlier today?"

"My behaviour?" Harry spat, "You told the class lies about me and even if it had been true that was confidential"

A grin appeared on Snape's face.

"Nice little speech, so true, so Gryffindor!" he said his tone changing, "Wand out let's start, I do have other things to do this evening Potter."

The chair scraped the floor as Harry pushed it back, he was determined to prove Snape wrong, determined to show his "favourite" teacher that he was better than what Snape thought. He was determined not to spend the next hour on the floor where he had just found himself once more. Harry had been so busy talking to himself he didn't hear or see Snape attack. Furious with himself Harry stood up, this time ready for action and like before Snape attacked.

The images started to appear once more, varying from Mrs. Weasley's hugs to Sirius hugging him.

"Potter!" Snape roared, "You haven't been practising, when will you take this seriously? The Dark Lord wont wait for you to catch up, if he takes control of your mind, Merlin knows what he will do. Get up off the floor and try again."

Once more Harry took his position, wand at the ready and taking a deep breath he waited for the attack. He could feel his heartbeat getting faster. This time the images were different he was running to save Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets, he was fighting Voldermort for the Philosopher's Stone, Wormtail escaping and then Harry saw the graveyard.

Beads of sweat were forming on Harry's forehead, he thought his heart was going to explode it was beating so fast. He saw Wormtail cut his arm with the knife, Harry held on to his wand but didn't raise it. He felt a surge of raw magic wanting to get out. The same magic used when Aunt Marge was blown up. The lights in the classroom flickered; Harry's hair swept back as if someone had turned a fan on in the room. The magic inside of him reached a climax and with a scream he released his raw magic. He felt Snape leave his mind immediately and he heard a bang.

Harry opened his eyes, the lights stopped flickering and the room returned to normal, but he wondered what the bang was. He looked at the back wall and saw on the floor Professor Snape lying on his back unconscious.

"Bloody hell" Harry said running over to his teacher, had he done this? Did he just throw his teacher up against the wall without realising it or was this just the effect of being forced out. He lifted Snape's head,

"Professor Snape, can you hear me, Professor Snape?"

He heard a groan and slowly his Professor opened his eyes. He looked at Harry and quickly regained his composure. He stood up but lost his balance slightly and had to use the wall to steady himself. When Snape was ready he walked over to his desk and sat down. It was only then he spoke,

"Would you please explain to me what you just did?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Back in the common room later that evening Harry retold his two friends what happened during detention. He then went on to saying that he had to explain to Dumbledore what happened. Dumbledore listened attentively and appropriately. The twinkle in his blue eyes never fading as both Harry and Snape talked. He then sent Snape to the hospital wing to make sure Snape was okay and he sent Harry to bed.

As Harry finished his story he yawned and he realised how tired and drained he felt. He stood up from the couch and suddenly felt dizzy and light headed.

"Whoa" he said falling back down on to the couch. "I think I got up a little too fast there"

Hermione got him a glass of water and with a concerned look on her face she asked Harry if he was alright.

"I feel a little funny" he said handing the glass to Ron.

He removed his glasses and placed his head into hands; shaking his head he mumbled something but Ron and Hermione couldn't hear him.

"You need to rest Harry" Hermione said, "Using wandless magic is very hard and draining, your body needs rest now. Ron will you help him up, he doesn't look too good."

"Sure" Ron replied, "Come on mate, you'll feel a hundred times better in the morning. You just got a bit too excited earlier on and left your emotions get the better of you."

Ron put his arm around Harry's waist and taking most of his friend's weight he helped Harry to bed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Down a corridor in one of the abandoned classrooms on the third floor a secret meeting was being held. Through one of the old fireplaces Draco Malfoy was talking to his father.

"Draco, this better be worth it, if you have disturbed me for another one of your stupid reasons"

Draco interrupted him, "You will enjoy this I promise father. I have someone here who wants to make you a deal, by handing over Potter to our Lord."

An evil laugh rose from Lucius's throat as he stepped out of the fireplace.

"Well Draco, what are you waiting for? Let me meet the person who is going to bring down the mighty Potter. I hope he is everything you say he is."

"Oh she is" Draco replied

"She!" Lucius repeated arching his left eyebrow

"Yes she" a voice came from a dark corner of the classroom.

Coming into the light she walked up to Malfoy Senior and raised her hand.

"Cho Chang" she said, "I'm very pleased to meet you Mr. Malfoy."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

End of chapter


	11. Hogsmeade

Chapter 11

Hogsmeade

I don't own any characters from HP

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Well, well, well" Lucius said looking Cho up and down. "How will you achieve in bringing my Lord the famous Potter? Many have tried but have failed, how will you be different?"

"Everyone knows Potter fancies her, he'll do anything for her just so she'll notice him" Draco answered

"Just like his father was with that Evans woman" Lucius sneered. "James followed Lily everywhere and always tried to impress her with his friend Black. So you're Potter's love interest?" he said turning to Cho. "Not bad, but then at least it's not the youngest Weasley or what is her name the one with the bushy hair, knows too much for her own good, what's her name Draco?" Lucius was flicking his fingers as if he was thinking.

"Granger, father" Draco snorted.

"Of course" Lucius continued, "And how do you feel about Mr. Potter?"

Cho's face hardened "He got my boyfriend killed. If he hadn't played the big hero Cedric would be here today and probably the Tri-Wizard Champion. It's Harry's fault that Cedric is dead and I want to see him suffer, for what he did just like I'm suffering."

Realising that Cho was referring to the other boy that Harry had arrived with that night at the graveyard, Lucius's face turned to sympathy and taking Cho's hand he said,

"Yes, it was truly awful that night. Your poor boyfriend had been chosen for that competition fairly and Potter had to get involved. I can see why you're angry, terrible tragedy. I would be angry aswell, and to think he told my Lord, now how did he put it?" Lucius paused for effect. "Instead of offering himself and saving your boyfriend", he said again pausing to check if he had Cho's attention. "Oh! It's to hard to say"

Lucius stopped and pretended to readjust his sleeve to give the impression that this was so painful he couldn't continue. He glanced up at Cho to see if he could see her reaction.

"What did Harry say Mr. Malfoy?" Cho said with fire in her eyes.

Lucius stood infront of the girl and looked straight into her eyes and whispered, "Kill the spare!"

Cho gasped and shook her head trying not to believe what she had just heard, but she quickly controlled herself and returning Lucius's stare she said, "If your Dark Lord wants Harry Potter, I will give him Harry Potter."

A small grin appeared on Lucius's face but he covered it up as quickly as it had appeared.

"Draco mentioned a deal" he questioned raising one eyebrow, "but before I can accept any offerings or make any deals we will have to check your loyalties Ms. Chang. Are you willing to join us completely and serve my Lord forever more? I promise he will welcome you with open arms and you will receive what you most desire."

"I am willing" she responded, "I'm doing this for Cedric, he deserves it."

Lucius smiled and as if he was welcoming a new daughter-in-law into his family he took Cho's hand once more and started to pat it.

"On Hallowe'en night my Lord welcomes his new members and on this night you will receive his present of thanksgiving for joining his family. When Draco here is a bit older he too will join his extended family"

He turned and nodded to his son.

"Draco will keep me informed of your progress Ms. Chang. You will not make it obvious that you know each other. I don't want any of Potter's friends getting suspicious, that Granger girl knows far too much for her own good at the best of times. Update each other at regular intervals; meet at different locations and different times just in case you are spotted by anyone and make sure your stories match we don't need Dumbledore sticking his nose in."

Standing back into the fire he said, "I will inform my Lord of you joining us on Hallowe'en night. Come to this room when the feast is going on in the Great Hall, less people will notice you leaving when the hall is full."

With that Lucius Malfoy was gone and the two students left the classroom separately.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A week later Harry woke really early he was going to see Sirius in Hogsmeade after breakfast. As he lay in bed thinking and planning his day he heard the rest of his room mates stir.

As soon as breakfast was over Harry and his house mates gathered outside in the courtyard and waited for Professor McGonagall to arrive and giver her usual speech about behaving themselves in Hogsmeade and returning to the school by no later than dinner time.

Finally they were free and as they walked into the town the students chatted and laughed among their own groups. Harry was with Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus but when they reached the shops he wanted to break away from the extra three. As if Hermione could read Harry's mind she turned to Neville and said,

"Maybe we should split up, we all have different items to get and if we all stick together then we won't get to see everywhere. We'll meet up near lunch time at the Three Broomsticks."

As the group separated, the trio headed towards the place where they were going to meet Sirius. Harry had an anxious exciting feeling in his stomach; he couldn't wait to catch up with his godfather. The shrieking shack came into view and the three friends sat down on rocks and waited. Harry heard the bark, that was the signal and they knew that the coast was clear. Following a rough path they headed towards the outer forest.

Snuffles met them when they were in off the road and transforming back into Sirius he welcomed his godson and his two friends. Harry quickly handed over his rucksack to his godfather. The bag was full of food; Dobby had made a special effort.

Sirius was looking pale and thin but reassured everyone he was fine. As he ate Harry, Ron and Hermione informed him of any news they had. They discussed Quidditch, O.W.L's, their new Dark Arts teacher and that he was an animagus aswell.

When Sirius asked how Harry was and if he had had any more dreams Harry didn't know what to say. He had forgotten that Lupin would have told Sirius about the last two.

"Harry?" Sirius said bringing Harry back to reality.

"No, I haven't had any that were as bad as the two because I've been learning Occlumency with Snape" he answered.

"With Snape?" Sirius said, "What is Dumbledore thinking? I don't trust that man; he doesn't wear that Mark for nothing. What if he saw something and reported it back to Voldermort?"

"Professor Dumbledore trusts him so we should" Hermione interrupted, "He's on our side and I would trust Dumbledore's decisions before any ones"

"She's right Sirius; we need to trust him, if it helps Harry then that's all that matters."

Lupin's voice was heard as he walked into the clearing. After greeting everyone Lupin turned to Harry and said,

"Harry, what happened the other night?"

Sirius looked up from his sandwich and said, "The other night, did something happen was it a dream?"

"No, no Sirius" Lupin replied raising his hand to quieten his friend down. "Harry had a little run in with some wandless magic and unfortunately Severus got the brunt of it"

"Well if you know already, why do you want me to go through it again?" Harry replied raising his voice slightly.

"I just wanted to hear your side of the story" Lupin said with a little hurt in his voice, "but if you don't want to talk about it that's fine"

"No, I'm sorry" Harry replied. "I don't know what triggered it; all I remember is wanting to release it. I didn't care if it caused any damage, I didn't even know if it would work but I couldn't hold it any longer. It was a really weird feeling."

After Harry retold his story to everyone in the group Hermione looked at her watch and advised Harry and Ron that it was nearly lunch time, and that before anyone noticed they should head back into town. Harry's heart dropped he hated having to leave his godfather because he didn't know when he would see him again. Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes and gave Harry a few minutes on his own to say goodbye. Lupin decided he would join the others and head to Hogsmeade aswell.

Back in Hogsmeade Lupin said he would meet up with Harry and the others later, while Harry, Hermione and Ron went to meet Neville and the others for lunch as arranged.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	12. The Attack

Chapter 12

The Attack

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As always the pub was packed with students, teachers and shoppers. They found their three friends at a table near the back of the room. Seamus was showing Neville what he had bought in Zonko's joke shop. Harry brought the drinks while Ron got three more chairs.

As soon as lunch was over the six friends parted once more. Ron was so impressed with the items Seamus had got in Zonko's that they decided they would have to go there first.

"It's wicked" Ron said for the hundredth time, "Did you see it change colour?"

Hermione sighed. "Ron, I need to get school supplies, can't we get those first? At this rate I'll get nothing I need on my list."

"But Hermione, you heard Neville he said there weren't that many left and just think of the fun we'll have. Did you see it change colour?"

Harry laughed and Hermione groaned, "Fine, Zonko's first but then Blotts and Flourish okay"

"Now that's the Hermione I love, I mean we love, yeah we love" Ron coughed going red and walking a little faster. Harry smiled and walked faster to keep up with his friends.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

On the way to Blotts and Flourish Hermione shivered, "It's got really cold, hasn't it? The wind is starting to pick up" she said as she wrapped her cloak around her shoulders.

Harry looked around, people were obviously getting colder and then he realised why,

"Oh no!" he whispered. "Hermione, Ron move, the Dementors are here in Hogsmeade. That's why it's gone cold."

As the Dementors swooped down the villagers and students started to run.

"Go! Get away from here" Harry demanded to his friends, "I'll try and keep them off"

"Harry, be careful" Hermione shouted.

Harry ran to the centre of the road and drew his wand. "Expecto Patronum" he shouted and the white mist burst from his wand. The barrier held off some of the Dementors but his right hand started to shake.

"Concentrate" he told himself, "You've done this a dozen times. Concentrate"

A burst of pain shot through his scar and Harry's happy thought vanished. He fell to his knees in pain and dropped his wand hand. Harry looked up and saw the Dementors attacking; he fought the pain in his scar and tried to stand. Raising his wand he shouted with all his might,

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

This time Prongs the Stag appeared and quickly got to work.

Further up the street he saw Aurors arrive and join in the battle. Harry dropped his hand when he saw the last Dementor vanish. Placing his hands on his knees he was breathing really heavily. His head throbbed so he knew it wasn't over and his "feelings" were proven correct when he heard the familiar popping noise of people apparating. Harry ran to a side shop and watched as Voldermort's Death Eaters arrived.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

With the Dementors gone there was a lot more fighting back from the villagers.

"Expelliarmus" he heard a man shout.

"Stupefy" another called.

"Protego" a third yelled.

"Petrificus Totalus" a girl's voice screamed.

Harry recognised Hermione's voice and Ron's followed. Up along the street Harry saw Dumbledore and the Aurors fight back, they were like an army. His scar ached but he couldn't stand around and just watch, he ran out of his hiding place and stunned, hexed and fought every Death Eater he came across. One by one the Death Eaters and villagers dropped to the ground.

When Harry thought there couldn't possibly be anymore his scar exploded with pain.

"Agghhhh" he screamed falling to his knees.

His hands covered his forehead and he felt really sick. He had to move if he remained where he was in the middle of the street one of the Death Eaters would get him or worse Voldermort himself. He couldn't understand, his scar hurt before but why was it so bad this time?

He wasn't going to leave Voldermort control him he was going to fight. Using every bit of energy in his body he ignored the pain at the front of his head. Voldermort was really close but he hadn't shown his face. Harry didn't think Voldermort himself would appear it wasn't like him to show up in the middle of a town on a Saturday afternoon, but Voldermort was stronger now he wasn't the weak body-less form anymore. He had been reborn and was stronger than ever and as Harry stood watching, waiting he remembered what Voldermort had said in the Chamber of Secrets about rising again and that's exactly what he did.

"It's him" he heard one man shout, "He who-must-not-be named, I saw him."

Harry's heart stopped. One of the smaller shops exploded into flames and Harry saw the Dark Mark rise in the sky above the shop.

"Brilliant, just brilliant" Harry said

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dumbledore ran over to Harry "Get yourself away from here, the Order and I will deal with Voldermort"

"The who?" Harry questioned

"We don't have time Harry, please do as I ask."

As Dumbledore went to fight Voldermort, Harry ran to find somewhere safe; he was still a target from Voldermort's Death Eaters. Stunning spells shot up and down the streets. Harry was shouting every incantation he could think of. As three Death Eaters approached at the same time Harry shouted,

"Tarantallegra"

Six legs started to dance and this was the distraction Harry needed to get away. As he headed away he shouted,

"Petrificus Totalus"

There was a thump and three bodies fell to the ground. Running as fast as he could someone shouted,

"Impedimenta"

Harry didn't look back to see who cast the spell but he quickly dropped and rolled to the right dodging the spell. As Harry hid down a side alley he saw another blast of light and he quickly ran to the far end of the alleyway. Breathing heavily he came through the far exit and nearly ran straight into Lucius Malfoy. His scar burst with pain, if Lucius was there no doubt Voldermort was very near.

"Stupefy" he whispered, not giving his hiding place away.

As Malfoy fell forward Harry ran back up the alleyway he had just run down and stood very still with his back to the wall. He wished he had his father's invisibility cloak with him.

"I heard someone run down here" he heard as Harry clamped his hand over his mouth so his breathing wasn't heard. He stealthy walked back up keeping his back to the wall with his wand hand ready.

"I'm not going down there" the second Death Eater said. "The Dark Lord said we were to watch our backs, there's no way I'm walking into the darkness"

"_Don't say Lumos" _Harry thought "_Or I'm done for" _but the voices got further and further away.

The army Dumbledore had called the Order were busy fighting Voldermort a few shops away and suddenly Harry felt very weak and unstable. Had he been hit without realising it? Something wasn't right, but it wasn't his scar that was making him feel this way. Harry fell to his knees, grabbing on to his wand as if that would take the pain away. He didn't know what to do, which way to go or stay where he was. He squinted back up the alleyway, he thought he saw Hermione in the distance but he wasn't sure. Everything hurt and on his knees he crawled to the entrance of the alleyway.

A spell hit Voldermort square in the chest and Harry cried out in the darkness.

"Stop, please, make it stop"

Hermione was at the entrance, like Harry she was looking for a safe place to hide. A scream echoed from the alleyway behind her.

"_Harry_" she thought. "_Harry I'm coming_. Lumos" she said and her wand lit up the cobbled alleyway and she saw Harry on his knees. Hermione turned to her friend,

"Harry, what is it? Have you been hit?"

"I don't think so" he stammered, "but you have to make it stop"

As Hermione came in and out of focus Harry knew she was very concerned. She tried to get Harry to stand with a lot of effort but he couldn't so she got him to lean his head on her knees.

"Where's Ron when I need him?" she said faking a laugh to keep Harry conscious. "HELP!" she screamed as Harry yelled in pain.

"Hermione" Ginny's voice was heard "What happened?"

"Make them stop" Harry whispered.

"Make who stop?" Ginny said.

"I don't know, he's rambling" Hermione looked concerned.

"Mione" Harry whispered, "Get help. Make them stop the attack. I can feel every hex, please help me."

"Oh my gosh" Hermione said finally realising what was wrong. "Ginny, get Dumbledore, Harry can feel every attack on Voldermort.

As Ginny went to get Dumbledore Hermione thought, "_He must be in pain for ages. Dumbledore and the Order have been fighting Voldermort for a while now"_

"Ms Granger" Dumbledore's voice was heard at the entrance of the alleyway.

"Quick Professor, you need to stop the fight, Harry is feeling the effects of every hit"

Dumbledore saw the pain etched all over the boy's face when Voldermort was hit from behind. Running out, raising his voice Dumbledore shouted,

"Voldermort, leave here and take your minions. There has been enough blood shed for one day. I command you to leave."

Voldermort raised his bony hand and his Death Eaters stopped.

"Round one to me Dumbledore," he laughed.

There was a popping noise and Voldermort with his Death Eaters had disapparated, leaving Hogsmeade village quiet once more.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

People started to pick themselves up off the ground, others started to look for loved ones. Dumbledore ran back to Harry and very gently he picked the boy up into his arms.

Ron saw Hermione, Ginny and Dumbledore across the street and he ran straight over.

"He's not!" Ron stuttered with fear in his eyes. "Tell me, he's not, Hermione?"

"No, not this time" Dumbledore answered, "but Harry needs medical attention and quickly. Harry will be okay Mr. Weasley, don't worry. Now if you would excuse me, I need to get this boy to Hogwarts. Will you and Ms. Granger please round everyone up and inform them that I'm with Harry, in case they start to look for us and worry?"

As Dumbledore walked off still holding Harry in his arms Ron placed his arm around Hermione's shoulders and said,

"He'll be okay, he's a fighter."

Lupin saw the three of them and thinking the worst ran over to them.

"Harry, Dumbledore," he started, "What happened, where are they?"

"It's okay Remus" Ron said. "Dumbledore is fine, but Harry" he paused.

"What about him?" Lupin questioned with fear in his eyes, "Ron, what about him?"

"Harry got hurt" Hermione whispered, "So Dumbledore has taken him to the hospital wing. He collapsed over there. He was in so much pain" she stopped looking at her old teacher, tears swimming in her eyes. "He cried out for help, I've never heard him ask for help before, he's always so brave."

Ron wrapped his arms around her shoulder more.

"Did he say anything else?" Lupin said softly.

Hermione was staring out on to the pavement looking past everyone trying to think.

"He said he could feel it everytime Voldermort was hit, Remus, he felt everything."

"Oh, my word" Lupin said, "We'd better get back to the castle. Ron will you please take your sister and Hermione back to your common room, and call for some tea, I think everyone could do with some."

Ron nodded and they headed back to the school.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Later in Dumbledore's office once more Snape leaned against the fireplace and Lupin was pacing up and down.

"Something isn't right Albus" Lupin said using the Headmaster's first name for the first time. "His scar shouldn't be bleeding. We know he always felt Voldermort's emotions, but the way he collapsed today it was like Voldermort was a voodoo doll, and everytime he was hit our Harry felt it ten times worse."

Realising he was now shouting Lupin stopped and raised his hand in an apologetic way.

"I'm afraid" Dumbledore said walking over to his Phoenix Fawkes. "I'm afraid" he repeated, "that I may know the answer. It was only after Ms. Weasley ran to me and asked us to stop fighting that I saw it for myself."

"Headmaster, could you please get to the point" Snape interrupted

"Yes, you are right Severus."

Sitting back down behind his desk the headmaster continued.

"Before Harry was born a prophecy was made."

"A prophecy" Snape repeated "and what did this prophecy say?"

Dumbledore continued as if the prophecy was in front of him and he was reading it.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him. Born as the Seventh Month dies and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal"

When Dumbledore finished telling the prophecy, Lupin had his elbows on his knees and his hands supported his head. Lifting his head he said,

"So the prophecy was keeping them both alive today. Harry has to be the one to stop Voldermort."

Snape wiped his hands across his mouth in a thinking manner before saying,

"Does Potter know of this prophecy?"

Dumbledore shook his head.

"No he does not, and I don't think he should be told. He has enough to worry about."

"And what about Voldermort, is he aware of the prophecy?" Lupin questioned

"I can not answer that Remus" Dumbledore said closing his eyes for a few seconds. "I can't answer that because I do not know. I am sorry."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

End of chapter


	13. Halloween

Chapter 13

Halloween

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A week later it was Halloween night. The students filled the Great Hall. Dumbledore took his place behind his podium and welcomed them to the Annual feast. His mind was preoccupied with his own worries but he didn't leave it show. The twinkle in blue eyes sparkled and danced as normal.

Not everyone attended the feast. It was a full moon so Lupin was locked away in the shrieking shack.

In the dungeons Snape was waiting to be called. His arm had been burning all day. He was starting to get very tired of this pretence he lived with. As he waited he thought about Harry, the prophecy and then he remembered Harry's dream, "One of his own, will betray him." For the boy's sake and for his own life he had to go when the Dark Lord called. Right on cue Snape's arm burned and Snape left.

In the abandoned classroom Cho waited to be called. Tonight she was going to receive her "Gift" from the Dark Lord. She had been preparing with Draco over the past few days, making sure they met at different times and different locations just as Lucius had ordered. Cho had just arrived; she had originally gone to the great hall, met her classmates, made sure enough people saw her and then silently slipped away. She had met Draco as arranged earlier that day and told him everything was going to plan. They agreed not to meet later that evening in case anyone noticed that he wasn't at the feast. Draco had sent an Owl to his father confirming all the details and that Cho would be ready later that evening in the room at the arranged time. While she paced the empty classroom, she started to feel nervous while she waited for Mr. Malfoy to arrive. The flames in the hearth turned green and Lucius's head appeared saying that she had to go with him.

One more person was missing the Halloween feast. A black haired boy was sitting up in his hospital bed looking through his parent's wedding organiser. Harry cried silent tears because it was the Anniversary of the death of his parents. He hated this night, he always felt lonely but as the years went by anger was beginning to appear aswell. He was angry with the Dursleys for not telling him the truth but he was angrier with Voldermort for killing his parents. As the tears slid down his cheeks he wiped his nose with the back of his hand. He had told Ron and Hermione to enjoy the feast and not to leave to come to see him because he wanted to be on his own. The hospital wing was deserted; even Madame Pomfrey had gone to the feast. Harry lay his head back down on to the pillow and closed his eyes.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Snape stood among the other Death Eaters waiting for the new recruit to arrive. Year after year he asked himself the same question why would someone want to join Voldermort and his ways? He had regretted the path he had chosen and had to live a double life ever since because of it. One stupid adolescent decision changed his life forever. He looked around the room and recognised the parents of his students and prayed silently that the lives of the children were planned out to be like the lives of their parents.

In a room away from where the Death Eaters were Cho waited to be called, pacing back and forth nervously. Over and over she asked herself was she doing the right thing and then she would remember what Mr. Malfoy had said that first night in the classroom regarding Cedric and Harry.

"Kill the spare" that's what Harry had said, "Kill the spare."

Taking a deep breath she knew she was doing the right thing. The door opened and two hooded men walked in.

"They are ready for you my dear. Follow us down the corridor where we will get you a cloak like ours and then wait to be called."

Cho nodded and smiled and walked through the door, there was no going back now.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The door at the far side of the room squeaked open and the ceremony began. Cho walked in followed by Lucius and two other Death Eaters. She had her hood covering her face at all times. Snape watched from the side, he moved his neck to try and get a better look to see if he recognised the new member but the hood hid their face.

"My men, I welcome you tonight to our ceremony" Voldermort spoke from his throne. "As you know we are gathered together every year on this night where we broaden our circle of friends."

He turned to Cho.

"Step forward, and receive what you most desire."

Cho walked forward and knelt on the steps before Voldermort. Wormtail lifted up her sleeve on her left arm.

Voldermort rose from his throne and stood infront of the marble alter. Raising his arms and lifting his head back he started to whisper an incantation. One by one the Death Eaters began to chant the same line over and over in response to Voldermort.

Slowly the Dark Mark burned on to Cho's arm. She fought back tears not wanting to show anyone that she was in pain. As the mark got darker, the chanting got louder. Voldermort stood with his back facing the Death Eaters he lowered his arms and produced his wand. Raising the wand to the ceiling he repeated the incantation but gradually got louder.

Thunder rumbled outside and lightning flashed in the sky. The candles in the room flickered and the windows shook, until the chanting reached a climax and then there was complete darkness.

"Lumos" Voldermort said and the candles were lit.

Lying face down on the steps was Cho's unconscious body. Lucius stepped forward and gently lifted her out of the room. Once more Snape tried to see if he could tell who the new Death Eater was but he failed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry woke up suddenly gasping for breath, his pyjamas wet from perspiration. His scar was throbbing and feeling very ill he threw up over the side of the bed. He hadn't wanted to fall asleep bit he also hadn't cleared his mind. He swore to himself for being so stupid, of all the nights he needed to clear his mind he knew Voldermort was always busy Halloween night.

Feeling sick again he threw up once more. Madame Pomfrey who had returned heard him and calling Dumbledore she went to help her patient.

"Scourgify" she said waving her wand over the floor and Harry's bed.

Handing Harry a glass of water Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing. The Headmaster asked the usual questions and Harry answered them the best he could. He had seen the alter just like before and as the new person received the Dark Mark Voldermort's happiness had woken him. He waited for Dumbledore to ask if he had cleared his mind before falling asleep but his headmaster just smiled, advised Harry to take some dreamless potion and sleep.

End of chapter

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	14. Gryffindor versus Slytherin

Chapter 14

Gryffindor versus Slytherin

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

November meant the first Quidditch match of the school year Gryffindor against Slytherin. Both teams were busy training. Team captains were discussing moves and game positions with their teams. As the game got closer tempers began to fly within the teams.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Katie and Angelina shouted at each other as they left the pitch.

Tempers began to rise outside the teams also.

"Watch your back on the pitch Scarhead. Don't fall off your broom Weaslebee."

"Shove off Malfoy, maybe this year you'll remember that you're the Seeker and you might actually go for the little yellow snitch instead of watch it fly by."

Angelina wanted to train every night but Hermione had to remind her that some of the team were doing O.W.Ls and NEWTS and needed to study. Harry was glad Hermione had intervened because he had his Occlumency training with Snape aswell and there was no way Quidditch would be a good enough excuse to miss it.

By the time the weekend finally arrived the team found themselves with so much homework and so exhausted that even the Weasley twins were too tired to make jokes.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The week of the Quidditch match the weather was going from bad to worse. The rain started Sunday night and the wind got the stronger. Wednesday morning the students and teachers woke to their third day of heavy rain and gale force winds. The castle whistled and as the students went from class to class cloaks were being wrapped tighter and tighter around their bodies.

"That rain better go by Saturday" Ron said as he left the transfiguration classroom, "Its going to be hard enough without the rain and wind distracting us."

"Er! Hermione" Harry asked, "What was that spell you gave me before for keeping the rain off my glasses?"

"Impervius" she answered

"Brilliant, thanks" Harry smiled

The dungeons were freezing, the wind howled and the rain banged off the window of the Potions lab. All the students were shivering but Snape just continued to walk up and down the aisles oblivious to the room tempeture.

Harry felt Snape was more unfair to Gryffindors when his house were playing against them the following Saturday. In one class alone Snape had taken points from Neville because his teeth were chattering too much, from Seamus because he sneezed and he had given his own house points because Malfoy's potion was done faster than Hermione's.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Everyone thought the week would never end and the weather was making it longer. Angelina was annoyed because training had to be cancelled, she was constantly up and down to the window in the Common room hoping the rain had eased or the wind had died down. This was her first game as Captain and she wanted to make a good impression, Fred pulled her aside and told her to relax,

"When has Harry left the team down?" he said

Harry looked up from his potion's essay when he heard his name mentioned. George looked over to him winked and said,

"No pressure Harry, just catch the Snitch or you'll have Angelina to deal with."

Shaking his head he returned to his essay, but in the corner of his eye he saw Ron doodling on his parchment opposite him.

"Ron, you've been doodling for five minutes, what's the problem?"

Ron stopped scribbling and looked up but didn't raise his head.

"What if I mess up I've never played for the school before, what if it all goes wrong?"

"You wont" Harry whispered back, "You're a brilliant Keeper, just keep focused. Don't leave anyone distract you and you'll do a great job. Trust me. Now you'd better get a clean piece of parchment Snape won't take that piece with your art work on it"

"Yeah! You're right Harry. I have nothing to worry about"

"Anyway" Harry grinned, "It's only the whole school watching, Ginny and oh of course Hermione!"

Ron spilt his ink bottle over the rest of his potions essay.

"Now look what you made me do" he flustered.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Match day arrived the rain had finally stopped. The weather was cold and a weak sun shone.

"Perfect match day" George said as he sat down for breakfast, "You alright little brother? You look a bit peaky"

"Pre-match nerves" Ginny answered, "He won't eat a thing."

"I'll see you on the pitch" Ron mumbled to Harry as he left the table.

Ron was gone so fast he didn't hear Hermione wish him luck. As Harry went to join his friend he heard someone call his name.

"What does she want?" Hermione said with sharpness in her voice.

"Harry, wait up" the voice called again

"He doesn't need any distractions" Angelina shouted from the table.

Harry turned around and glared at Angelina.

"Hi Cho" he said, "I'm going out to the pitch, walk with me"

Flicking her hair Cho linked Harry's arm and left the hall.

"I don't know what he sees in her" Ginny said and when she felt all eyes were on her she blushed she continued, "Well I don't he could do with someone much better" and returned to her cereal.

Cho and Harry were in deep conversation when the rest of the Gryffindors came out to support their team. Hermione and Ginny tool their seats. The changing tents were just over a bit to the left of where the girls sat and they could hear Cho laughing after every little thing Harry said.

"Well good luck Harry" she said loud enough knowing the other two girls were listening. "I'll see you after the game."

Before walking off to join her classmates she gave Harry a goodluck kiss on the cheek. Harry just stood open mouthed and held his cheek.

"HARRY POTTER" Angelina screamed, "WILL YOU GET IN HERE"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Finally the teams arrived on the pitch. As Lee Jordan called out the players names the houses cheered. There was a rainbow of red and green scattered all around the stands. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the Quaffle was released, the game had begun.

Slytherin caught the Quaffle first and as it was passed throughout the team Katie Bell from Gryffindor intercepted.

"It's Knott with the Quaffle, he's got it past Johnson of Gryffindor. He's heading towards Gryffindor's newest Keeper Ron Weasley. Can Ron stop Knott?"

As Lee continued with the commentary Ron began to sweat as he watched Knott fly towards him. He remembered what Harry had said,

"Just remain focused and you'll be fine."

Knott flew closer he had gotten past the rest of the team and there was only Ron left. He took aim and released the Quaffle. Ron waited and as if it was in slow motion he saw the Quaffle and saved the goal. Gryffindor cheered as Slytherin booed Ron's save.

"Great save from Ron, those Weasleys are the best Quidditch players," Lee said, "Of course Gryffindor have a great team, hope they win the House Cup"

"Jordan" McGonagall shouted, but turned away grinning.

"It's Bell heading towards the Slytherin goal, great player, Cute too!. Sorry Professor! And it's a goal. Ten points to Gryffindor."

The crowd erupted Gryffindor had scored.

Harry was hovering higher than the rest of the team, watching out for the tiny golden coloured Snitch. He tried to hear Lee's commentary but the wind made it impossible. He looked to the stands to see if he could spot Cho. He scanned the crowd and his vision suddenly blurred as if he had removed his glasses but they were still there resting on his nose.

"Whoa" he said running his hand through his hair but losing his balance slightly. Harry couldn't focus and he felt dizzy and fear hit him. He had to do something and nervously he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Relax, you're okay, focus. What's the matter with you?" he said to himself. "Stop looking for Cho and concentrate on the game"

He shook his head and everything came back into focus, he heard Angelina call a time out and saw her flying over to him.

"What are you doing?" she yelled, "You've just been hovering there not doing anything, it's only by luck Malfoy hasn't caught the Snitch yet. Will you please hurry up and catch the Snitch; the team are waiting for you so we can end the game."

"Eh..Yeah sorry Angelina, I lost my concentration for a few minutes it won't happen again"

Madame Hooch restarted the game and it wasn't long before Harry caught the Snitch. The crowds cheered, clapped and called out Harry's name but the Gryffindor team were tired and weren't in the party mood they thought Harry could have tried to finish the game sooner.

Back at the changing tents Ron pulled Harry aside,

"What happened out there, you looked totally out of it?"

"I don't know" Harry replied rubbing the back if his neck again as if something was irritating him. "I think I got a panic attack. I couldn't see below me, it was all blurry and I felt as if I wasn't able to fly"

"But you're the best flyer on the team; you showed us that in First Year"

"Yeah, I know Ron; I just don't know what happened. Look I'm fine now, we won the game let's not tell anyone I lost it for a few minutes. If anyone asks I'll make something up, like I saw Cho in the crowd and I got distracted, then I'll promise it won't happen again and everyone will be fine"

Ron looked worried at his friend but nodded his head in approval.

"You sure you are alright?"

"Never better" Harry lied.

Ron grinned, "Now what's all this about you and Cho?"

The two boys laughed as they headed towards their victory party.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

That night in the Common room Dean was telling everyone a story about what Malfoy would have said to his team about the game.

"It happened so fast" Dean continued his dark hair combed back to make it look more like Malfoy and putting on a false posh accent. "I flew towards the golden object, I remained focus, swooped and dived and I desperately thought that I had out smartened Potter. I looked behind me and thought what's going on as I slowly realised Potter had the Snitch. The game was over but I thought I had it"

Seamus interrupted Dean and pretending to be Goyle said, "Had what?"

"The Snitch of course Goyle" Dean answered

Ron crouched his legs and made his voice huskier and pretended to be Crabbe.

"But Draco, you were nowhere near it"

"I realise that now you fool" Dean spat back. "After the game I looked around the stadium to where the teachers were seated and talking about the game and I saw the fleck of gold that I had thought was the Snitch and realised that it was in fact Dumbledore's ring glittering in the sunlight"

Harry burst into applause the three actors took a bow and the common room were in fits of laughter. This continued well into the night and every so often someone would say something about Malfoy being the worst Seeker ever and the room would once more burst into laughter.

It was coming up to one o'clock when McGonagall came through the door dressed in her nightdress and her hair was down compared to during the day when she tied it up in a very tight bun. Ron was sitting on the chair still giggling when McGonagall looked down her nose and said,

"That'll do Mr Weasley."

Ron immediately stopped laughing and the rest of the room knew the party was over.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

end of chapter


	15. Dance Classes

Chapter 15

Dance Classes

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

December was always a special month, knowing Christmas was on the way. Apart from Fifth and Seventh Years the rest of the school were preparing for Christmas exams so the Common room was became very quiet. The Fifth and Seventh Years gave the other years the space and respect they needed because in a few months they would expect the same treatment when they needed to study for their O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts exams.

Harry, Ron and Hermione loved the holidays at Hogwarts. The banners from the different houses were changed into decorations for the festivities. Hagrid would find the biggest trees in the Forbidden Forest and all the First Years would help decorate them. Professor Flitwick would use the decorating as a revision class of the Levitating charm, _Wingardium Leviosa, _"Just swish and flick" he called out to the students.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

One morning the dorms had woken up and found a message on their notice board about the Annual Yule Ball that was occurring on Christmas Eve. As the students filed out of the Common room, the school corridors were much nosier than usual over the new announcement. Girls discussed partners and new dress robes while the boys complained about having to dance in public and who would go with whom.

Before breakfast began Dumbledore had taken his place and had given the daily announcements it was only when he mentioned the dance classes for all students did he get a reaction. A mixture of groans and cheers were heard across the hall.

That evening the students from the higher years were all standing in the Great Hall. The tables had been removed and the hall looked a lot bigger. Harry hadn't seen Cho since the match and he silently hoped that she would go to the ball with him. He had turned down a few girls in hope but if Cho didn't show any interest towards him then Harry Potter was going to the ball on his own.

Hermione and Ron agreed to go with each other after an argument had broken out over who was the best dancer, they decided to prove each others point, and to do that they would go together but they were both secretly thrilled.

Harry stood and waited as the partners joined up together. He was happy to see that Cho hadn't moved towards anyone, there was still hope for him. His happiness turned to embarrassment when Malfoy shouted across the room about the great Potter not being able to get a date.

The remaining students started to pair off among themselves and Harry found himself in front of Cho and nervously shuffling he mumbled to her. She laughed nervously back and giving a slight quick glance over to Malfoy she nodded her head.

Malfoy grinned and said to himself, "Potter you fool. You wear your heart on your sleeve and love will be your downfall. You can't protect the world forever, sooner or later you will be caught off your guard and you won't have wimpy Weasley or geeky Granger to rescue then. The Dark Lord will finish you off once and for all."

He started to laugh so he tried to turn it into a cough.

"You alright Draco?" Pansy Parkinson Malfoy's girlfriend asked.

"Sure, just a tickle nothing serious" he responded kissing the top of her forehead to stop her asking anymore silly questions. He didn't care for Parkinson but she looked good on his arm and she was a pure blood but Malfoy had feelings for someone else, a much better catch.

"Why have Silver when you can have Gold" he thought as he watched Harry take Cho's hand and walk her across the floor to his friends.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dance classes continued twice a week after dinner but the dancing bug had hit the students. Every corner of the school had a couple practicing steps.

"It's not a dancing competition" Ron complained as he entered the Common room, "it's meant to be fun, how am I meant to enjoy myself if I have to count steps in my head and try not to stand on Hermione's feet. This is going to be a disaster, she thinks I can dance. Maybe I should be practicing after all"

Harry tried not laugh as his friend became more nervous about the ball. He hadn't told Ron that he was also doing extra secret dancing sessions with Cho in a room that was on the Third floor. It was called the Room of Requirements. Dobby, Harry's house-elf friend who he rescued from the Malfoy family back in Second Year showed Harry the room.

The room took the presence of anything the person required, all the person had to do was think about what they needed three times and a magic door would appear. Harry wished for a dance class style room. The room had wooden floors and mirrors were lined across the one wall so the dancers could see themselves. Harry promised that he would show Ron and Hermione once the ball was over.

One evening Harry and Cho were together in the room, they were dancing to a particular song when Harry started to think he would like the music to change to something slower and the candlelight in the room to become softer, the room responded to Harry's wish.

Feeling slightly embarrassed he let go of Cho's hands and apologised for forgetting that the room was charmed to do what the person required. Cho giggled nervously and Harry placed his two hands around her waist and gently brought her body closer to his. Cho placed her two arms around his neck and leaning her head on his shoulder, the two danced a lot slower. Harry hoped it would never end but he heard a sniffle coming from his shoulder. He stopped and Cho raised her head and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"What's the matter?" he asked

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, "It's nothing, I'm just being silly"

"Please, tell me what's wrong" Harry said looking straight into her eyes and his heart feeling it would explode with emotion.

Cho took a deep breath and sat down on the nearest chair leaving Harry standing in the middle of the floor, suddenly finding he had nowhere to put his arms he quickly stuffed them into his trouser pockets.

"It's just" Cho began, "I never realised I would ever be dancing again with someone else so soon after Cedric's death"

A pang of guilt hit Harry, how could he have forgotten about Cedric. He walked over to Cho and knelt down infront of her, he wanted to say something clever, he wanted to put his arms around her but as another tear fell he lifted his hand across her damp cheek and caught the tear.

"It will be okay" he whispered, "We are here for each other, and I'll never leave anyone hurt you again"

Cho gently nodded and placed her hand over Harry's that was now resting in his lap. He ignored the pain in his knees from kneeling on the hard floor and gently he turned his head to the right and kissed Cho softly on the lips. He hadn't realised he had done it, he waited for her to pull away and either slap him or run out of the room never to speak to him again but he found her responding to his kiss, and as he continued to kiss away all her pain he left behind his worries and fears for a couple of minutes of pure bliss.

Harry and Cho got closer and the whole school were talking about the new couple. Ron and Hermione were unsure about the pairing because of how she treated Harry before but Harry was in a good mood all the time compared to previous months, so they didn't say anything to him.

Harry was happy with the way things were going. The nightmares had stopped, he was spending more time in his own bed compared to the hospital wing and his classes seemed more manageable now that Cho was in his life. He had only been told off once by Professor Fox when he was caught writing CC 4 HP in a love heart instead of writing down information from the board. If it had been any other class he would have found himself in detention but he didn't care he would have done a hundred detentions for her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Harry had kept to his word about showing Ron and Hermione the room. He couldn't wait until after the ball.

"Let's see then," Ron said throwing down his bag against the wall one evening.

Harry told him to think of something and to walk up and down a bit, thinking if the item three times. Ron started to pace, his face scrunched up in deep concentration. Hermione gave a little scream when the door appeared in the wall.

When they entered the room everything was in orange just like Ron's room at the Burrow. The shelves were lined with books on the Chudley Cannons, posters covered every free space on the walls, broomsticks and the team's uniforms were modelled around the room.

"Whoa!" Ron gasped, his eyes nearly falling out of his head, "This is amazing."

"My turn" Hermione shrieked.

Once more the three friends waited outside, Harry explained that the room could be changed inside, they didn't have to go back outside everytime but as Hermione wanted to get the surprise feeling that Ron got they all went back out and closed the door. After a few minutes the magic door appeared and Hermione walked in.

"Rotten luck" Ron said shaking his head, "It didn't work"

"Of course it worked" Hermione snapped back, "Look at the shelves"

The room was darker, a small writing table and chair were in the corner of the room but the highlight of the room was the amount of books that lined the shelves. With gleeful shrieks she went through the titles and Harry and Ron stood by the door nodding in approval and support, whenever she stopped to take a breath.

All through dinner Hermione spoke about the room and the amount of research that could be done there, even Ron didn't enjoy his meal because he had, had enough of Hermione's voice and leaving her to talk to her dinner plate, himself and Harry returned to the room and thought about a sweet shop instead.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

End of chapter


	16. Christmas Week

Chapter 16

Christmas week

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Christmas week arrived and the school was buzzing with excitement. Classes were drawing to a close and the teachers were trying to keep the excitement out of the classroom but this was a very hard task. Professor McGonagall had her Fifth Years transfigure objects into Christmas decorations. Professor Fox discussed different Christmas traditions and cultures. Hag rid, the Care of Magical creatures Professor showed his class a flying fairy that only appeared around Christmas time and Professor Binns the History of Magic teacher discussed how he celebrated Christmas when he was alive and what the ghosts of Hogwarts did during the holidays.

The week was going nicely until the students headed to potions with Snape. The dungeons were always dark and draughty but even the joys of Christmas and the Yule Ball in a couple of days didn't make the dungeons any brighter or warmer.

"Today" Snape began to the class, "We will be making the potion on the board. If made correctly this potion can give you the feeling that you are being watched and it makes you feel very vulnerable and paranoid. Of course I have the antidote, you have one hour."

Snape's almost inaudible and always threatening tones sent chills up the spines of the Gryffindor students while invoking smiles on the lips of the Slytherins. Neville was sharing the desk with Harry. Neville hated potions because he was so afraid of Snape, Harry chose to sit beside Neville because he was very good at Herbology so chopping up ingredients a certain way was Neville's speciality and Harry needed as much help as he could get.

Humming a muggle tune to himself Harry stopped stirring and looked into the mixture in his cauldron. The liquid bubbling away inside was multi-coloured. He looked up at the board and read the last line of Snape's instructions,

"After all the ingredients have been added your mixture should look a golden colour."

Looking back to his cauldron Harry gave a weary sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

"Another zero Mr. Potter?" Snape said behind Harry, "Is it so hard to follow a few instructions. Before I empty your cauldron have a look at the board and see if you can see where you went wrong and maybe you might at least get the colour right. If I hear you asking Ms Granger for help I will get you to test your own mixture the way it is and I don't know what the outcome will be, but it won't be pretty. Do I make myself clear Mr Potter?"

"Yes Sir" Harry answered

He hadn't turned around he just stared at a spot on the table as his teacher continued to talk.

"Look at me when I am talking to you?" Snape shouted, but Harry continued to look at the table while he thought of the names of famous Quidditch players to stop himself taking out his wand or losing his temper and releasing his raw magic.

"Mr Potter" Snape said once more but stopped abruptly. "Mr Longbottom, what colour is your mixture meant to be?"

Neville shook his head but didn't get a chance to respond to his teacher because a crack appeared down the middle of his cauldron and all the contents seeped on to the floor.

"Mr Longbottom" Snape roared

"Bloody hell" Ron shouted, "Get off me Neville"

A shocked Neville had fallen backwards on to Ron and Hermione's desk. This had lead to Neville knocking Ron's cauldron all over the floor aswell. With a flick of his wand Snape had cleared the mess and pushing his hair out of his eyes he looked straight at Harry, Neville and Ron.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor" he shouted, "And detention for each of you for disrupting my class, furthermore Mr Weasley for your outburst another ten points will be taken and you will also receive a zero score"

"But" Ron started, "My mixture was golden coloured"

"Mr Weasley" Snape said more calmly and a lot more softly which was actually more terrifying than him shouting. "You do not have any mixture for handing up at the end of the class, this results in a zero like Potter and Longbottom, and for another outburst you will stay longer tonight compared to your friends. The rest of you finish your potions and place them into the jars provided and leave them on my desk. Class dismissed."

Ron was furious with Neville, Hermione was angry with Ron because she had hoped that her and Ron could have practised dancing and Harry was angry with Snape he wanted to hex him into a sheep covered with boils, and now he would have to spend the evening serving detention with the greasy git. Pacing the floor he sighed.

"I honestly thought I had the mixture right this time" he said flopping into the armchair.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes as if he was redoing the potion again in his head.

"You did add only the roots of the Dragon-snap stems not the whole thing" Hermione remarked.

Opening one eye Harry didn't answer her and Hermione fell silent.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

That night the three boys headed for the dungeons.

"At least you are on time" Snape's voice came from his desk as the boys entered the room. "Mr Potter, there has been a change in plans; you will serve your detention tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night Sir?"

"Yes, tomorrow night same time, I will have a clearer mind to deal with you then."

Harry got Snape's hint about detention the following night and giving his friends a supporting nod he left Snape's classroom and headed back to Gryffindor tower.

A couple of hours later Neville had finished the work that Snape had set him so he was free to go. He gave a sympathetic look to Ron and then ran out of the room not looking back in case Snape changed his mind. Finally Ron was free to leave Snape's classroom. He was annoyed, tired, sore and was looking forward to seeing Hermione and telling Harry about his evening with his favourite teacher.

Dragging his feet along the corridors he heard hushed voices. Prefect duties had ended earlier so there shouldn't have been anyone out of their dormitories. Ron stood by the stone wall and strained his ears. He tried to see if he recognised the voices. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He felt a tickling in his throat and prayed that he wouldn't cough and give his hiding place away.

He heard a girl's laugh and Ron felt his cheeks go red and realised what was happening, he didn't want to or need to hear any "intimate" moments that the students had, it was after all a mixed school. His thoughts turned to Hermione and he decided to head back to the Common room. As a Prefect he was meant to report anyone outside of their houses after curfew but as he wished someday that, that would be him and Hermione he grinned to himself and went to walk away.

"I can't wait to see the look on Weasley-bee's and the Mudblood's faces when they hear that Potter has finally died"

Ron stopped and held his breath, he recognised that voice. He didn't know whether to run back and check if Harry was there in the Common room or remain in the hiding place and hear the next part. He heard the girl laugh again and presumed it was Pansy Parkinson. When there was silence and the odd "kissing noise" Ron wanted to run but the secret rendez-vous was drawing to a close.

"Owl me in a few days and update me before the Yule Ball, do you have any of the potion left?"

The girl nodded the answer back because there was no reply.

"Good" Malfoy replied, "Now go before anyone notices that we are missing and send my regards to Potter."

Malfoy headed down the corridor and the girl headed in Ron's direction. The corridor was dark and he found it hard to see. He couldn't make out the girl's face properly to confirm that it was Pansy, but what did she want with Harry? Not wanting to be caught by a Slytherin and have to serve another night of detention with Snape, Ron crouched down behind the nearest statue. He heard the footsteps pass and when the corridor went silent he came out and headed for Gryffindor tower.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He ran up the steps and found the fat lady snoring.

"Wake up. Come on, wake up"

The portrait stirred and complained for being woken up. Ron rattled off the password. He ran into the Common room and found Hermione resting her head on Harry's shoulder with one arm lying across his stomach and Harry's head leaning on her head. The two of them looking very comfortable.

"What do you think you are doing?" he shouted

Harry stirred slightly while Hermione jumped off Harry.

"What's wrong with you?" she said.

"What's wrong with me, what's wrong with me?" Ron stuttered.

Realising that Hermione didn't know his feelings towards her he just stopped and glared at the sleeping Harry, who had now turned over on the couch. Ron turned and walked out of the room leaving a startled but annoyed Hermione in the centre of the room.

End of chapter


	17. Gryffindor’s in Love

Chapter 17

Gryffindor's in Love

Just a short chapter to link on from the last one :O)

Thanks for reading my story over 5500 hits that's brill

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Next morning Ron didn't wait for his two friends to join him for breakfast, he was annoyed and because of this he had forgotten about what he had seen the night before. All day Ron kept up the silent treatment until later that evening back in the common room.

"Comfortable last night, were you?"

"Last night?" Harry repeated looking up from his parchment. "What are you talking about?"

"Last night" Ron said with anger in his voice, "You and Hermione looked very comfortable on the couch."

"What do you mean?" Harry snapped. "We waited for you to return from Snape and as you took so long we might have dozed off, that's it"

"It didn't look like that" Ron spat back, "She had her head on your shoulder"

"Big deal"

"Big deal!" Ron starred back his eyes wide open. "Big deal, you know what I feel for Hermione. I leave you alone with her for one night and you had to cut across. Isn't Cho enough for you?"

Harry sat open mouthed. He didn't get a chance to defend himself before Ron continued,

"You can have any girl in the school but why pick the one girl that I have feelings for, the one girl I love."

Ron's anger left his voice he felt someone standing behind him and by the look on Harry's face he was right. He turned slowly around and came face to face with Hermione.

"You…love me?" she stuttered, "You love me?"

Ron's cheeks burned with embarrassment and he suddenly couldn't find his voice, he couldn't keep quiet a few minutes earlier now he had nothing to say. He nodded his head and finally looked into Hermione's eyes and whispered,

"Yeah, I love you 'Mione."

Tears appeared in Hermione's eyes and she flung her arms around the boy's neck.

"Oh! Ron" she said, "I love you too."

"You do?" a muffled voice came from behind Hermione's hair

"Yeah Ron, I do" she said once more.

Harry was thrilled for his friends but also because Ron had now stopped shouting at him. He suddenly felt in the way, grabbing his books he sidestepped around the now kissing couple and headed to his dorm to get ready for Snape's detention.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Get up" Snape's voice came through Harry's thoughts. He wasn't sure if he imagined it until he heard it again, "Get up Potter."

Harry slowly opened his eyes and Snape's classroom came back into focus. He found himself lying on the floor a sharp pain in his side brought him back to his senses.

What happened?"

"You've haven't been practising" Snape's voice came from the other side of the room, "Now get off the floor, and we'll try again."

A couple of hours later Harry's head hurt, Snape's patience were growing thinner and Harry thought the session would never end. Since the night where Harry had lost control of his magic he had tried not to leave that happen again and so had Snape. Snape would try and break into his mind and as soon as he felt the control leaving him Snape stopped the session. He wasn't going to find himself on the floor like the last time and he wasn't going to let Harry get the better of him. It also made Harry work harder; if for a second Harry knew that he had succeeded in Occlumency he would become lazy and arrogant just like his father and Snape wouldn't allow that.

Every session the boy was getting better, getting stronger and this pleased Snape. He reported every evening to Dumbledore and the two men were very happy but Snape never showed Harry this.

"Clear your mind everynight Potter, now go get some murtlap for your hip before you have a bruise tomorrow"

"Yes Sir, goodnight"

As Harry rubbed his hip he met Dumbledore at the door.

"Professor"

"Harry" the Headmaster replied giving his student a nod and a smile, as Harry left the room.

Waving his wand Dumbledore produced a small chair and sitting himself down he looked at Snape over the rim of his glasses,

"And how was our student tonight Severus? He seems to have hurt his side"

"Potter is finally starting to listen headmaster, but like his Father before he gets distracted too easily and loses his concentration. His mind is on the Yule Ball all night and his side will heal, he just took a bit of a fall, he does that a lot." Snape grinned.

Nodding in approval Dumbledore rose, he said goodnight and returned to his office.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

End of chapter


	18. The Yule Ball

Chapter 18

The Yule Ball

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Christmas Eve was the night of the Yule Ball and every house in Hogwarts was noisy with over excited students. The younger years had gone home the day before because they weren't attending the ball.

Laughter and Shrills of excitement came from the girl's dormitories and the smell of too much cologne came from the boys.

"Does anyone know where my hairbrush is?"

"Have you seen my dress shoes?"

"Ouch! Move over there's enough room for both of us to use the one mirror"

"Could someone fix my bow tie?"

Looking at himself in the mirror Harry straightened his formal robes and tried to settle his hair. He had debated whether to leave his glasses off or on but he didn't know any spells to fix his sight for one night or have any contacts so he decided to keep them on and as Seamus had said they were his trade mark like his scar.

Ron couldn't find one of his shoes and was desperately searching for it, it was eventually found under his Quidditch robes that he had thrown aside after practice. The boys looked very smart and the all agreed to go down to the common room together. Harry was wearing black and his cloak was lined in green, it brought out the green in his eyes. Ron's robes were black too but his cloak was lined in blue satin, and when they moved the cloaks fanned outwards showering the brighter colours underneath.

As the boys waited for their partners to enter the room Harry went to the Ravenclaw house and went to meet his date Cho. No-one was allowed in another student's house so he had to wait for her in the cold corridor. His heart was beating frantically in his chest; he couldn't understand why he was so nervous. They had practised their dances over and over so he knew he wasn't going to fall over but every time the common room door opened Harry jumped off the wall he was leaning up against.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Up in the girl's dormitory Cho Chang was brushing her hair, she was ready for ages but she had to wait for the dorm to be empty before she could grab the small vial that Malfoy had given her. She swirled the purple liquid around and with an evil grin she placed the bottle into her handbag.

So far their plan was going very well. The first time she had gently massaged Harry's neck with a few drops on her fingers just before the Quidditch match. She watched how Harry had become scared on his broom and how he shook the dizzy feelings away. Malfoy had been annoyed that Harry had still managed to catch the Snitch but was very impressed with the results.

"I really thought he was going to wet himself" Malfoy laughed, "We'll just up the dose bit by bit, we don't want anyone getting suspicious. A few dizzy spells here and there won't worry the old fool Dumbledore and golden boy will think he's just stressed and needs to relax more."

Snapping back to reality Cho grabbed her bag and went to meet her date.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The evening started off well Harry and Ron were a lot more confident compared to the Champions Ball the year before. As they danced tenderly with their partners Harry and Ron would nod or smile to each other. When the slow song ended both couples left the floor and rejoined their groups of friends.

"I'm just going to talk with some girls from my house, I'll be back in a few minutes" Cho whispered to Harry.

Lightly her fingers tickled the back of his neck and this sent a shiver down Harry's spine. Placing an arm around her waist he kissed her playfully on the nose and told her not to leave him waiting too long. Cho gave a fake giggle and gently stroking his neck all the time she promised she would return really soon.

"Isn't she great" he said dreamily to Ron but Ron was preoccupied with Hermione who was now sitting on his knee.

Harry spotted Neville as the drinks table and decided he would go talk to him and leave Ron and Hermione. Standing up from the chair Harry suddenly swayed,

"Whoa!" he said holding his hand to his head.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked

"Yeah, just got up too fast" Harry nervously laughed. "Fine now, I'm just going to get a drink, it's warm in here," but Ron didn't respond he was back kissing Hermione.

Harry started to walk across the hall; the band had taken a break so the floor was empty. Seamus had now joined Neville at the drink's table and the two were in deep conversation. Harry felt like he was burning up but pushed it aside and said to Neville when he reached the table,

"Warm in here isn't it?"

"It sure is" Neville replied, "Are you having a good night?"

Neville continued to ask Harry and Seamus about their night but Harry wasn't answering Neville was coming in and out of focus. He felt hot and dizzy and thought he was going to faint.

"I think I'll get a breath of fresh air" he shouted as if Neville was miles but to Harry he felt he was miles away.

Swaying slightly Seamus noticed Harry and catching him said he would help him outside. Harry sat on the cold steps outside the castle entrance. Ron and Hermione ran out after Seamus to see if he was okay. Placing his head in his hands Harry mumbled he was fine he just felt a bit dizzy.

"Is it your scar?" Ron asked but Harry shook his head.

"Maybe it's the flu" Neville said handing Harry a glass of water. "Madame Pomfrey says everyone has it. She can't keep her supply of _Pepper-up_ in stock."

"Maybe he's tired" Seamus said, "It is the end of term"

Even nodding his head hurt and stretching the back of his neck Harry agreed with Neville about having the flu or him just being tired, the Christmas holidays were tomorrow and he needed the break.

"Is he alright? What happened?" Cho shouted as she ran down the steps. "Dean said he wasn't feeling well, is he okay now? Was it is scar?"

Ron took Cho's hand and told her to calm down Harry was fine he just got a bit hot from over doing it and he got a little dizzy, but he was fine now. Harry didn't say anything he just kept his head in his hands that were resting on his knees. He shivered slightly from sitting on the damp cold slab of stone.

"If it is the flu" Hermione said, "He's going to catch pneumonia sitting out here, let's get him back inside"

Harry was feeling better after having some fresh air so he insisted in walking back to the castle himself. Linking Harry's arm Cho told him not to scare her like that again and that he should go to bed early. The other's returned to the hall and Cho walked Harry back to his house.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hang on a minute" he said. "I want to give you your Christmas present"

Cho reddened she wasn't expecting any gift but Harry disappeared into his dorm and brought out a small box. She opened the box and inside was a small chain with a blue gem on the end of it.

"Ravenclaw colours" he said.

"It's beautiful, so delicate" Cho replied. "I have a gift for you but I'll give it to you tomorrow, you need to rest now."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kissing Cho goodnight Harry went into his common room and headed to bed. His head was still spinning, he couldn't understand where the dizzy spells were coming from but he was too tired to worry about that. He got into bed and rested his head, he felt guilty for ruining Cho's night and he hoped she would return to the hall and enjoy the rest of the night with her friends.

As Harry dozed off worrying about Cho, Cho was down on the Third floor corridor laughing and kissing Malfoy.

"Shhh! someone will hear" she whispered

"Leave them hear" Malfoy replied, "This is too easy"

He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her again.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Cho returned to the hall and joined Harry's friends to answer their questions and to make sure enough people saw her. When she had left Malfoy he had headed back to his common room to send and Owl to his Father and update him on the night's events. Walking back into the hall Cho caught Malfoy's eye and she knew that he had contacted his Father.

Up in the Gryffindor dorm Harry's scar started to burn and he suddenly felt intense pain. As Harry slept he once more saw through the eyes of Voldermort. Harry had been in this room before.

"Lucius" he called

Malfoy walked forward, he knelt down in front of Voldermort.

"My Lord" he said lowering his head, "Everything is going to plan"

"I am pleased" Voldermort's chilling voice replied, "Was anyone suspicious? Did anyone ask any questions?"

"No my Lord, no-one noticed, they were all too busy enjoying themselves"

"Excellent"

Voldermort started to laugh and Harry screamed in pain. He woke with a start in his bed and his head hurt really badly. He didn't know what time it was or if he had slept for long but listening to the gentle snores coming from his room mates he knew that the ball was over so it was after Midnight at least. He was glad he hadn't woken Ron because he hated worrying his friend but he also missed waking up to a friendly face and knowing he was okay and that it was just a dream.

Feeling warm and restless Harry wanted to get up and walk around. He headed into the dark empty common room; the only light was coming from the moonlight. Opening one of the small windows he looked out to see a half moon. Even though it wasn't a full moon Harry still thought about Lupin and then he thought about his Godfather Sirius. The last Owl he had received he had promised to visit Harry at the Weasley's over the Christmas holidays. Smiling he remembered that in a few hours he would be back on the Hogwart's Express and spending Christmas at the Burrow with the rest of the Weasleys.

The wind blew blowing back Harry's fringe and revealing his lightning shaped scar on his forehead. It was a little tender but not as painful as it was earlier. The wind made Harry shiver and as he closed the window he heard someone behind him. Turning around he saw Ron standing by the doorway scratching his head and yawing.

"There you are Harry, are you alright? When I saw the empty bed I started to wonder where you went. Was it your scar or were you feeling dizzy again?"

Sitting down in the armchair Harry told Ron about his scar and Voldermort. He had forgotten to clear his mind when he had gone to bed.

"Have you any idea why he was so happy?" Ron asked

Harry shook his head; he tried to remember the conversation he had witnessed between Malfoy and Voldermort.

"Something about their plan working and that no-one noticed, but I have no idea what they were referring to" he recalled.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The sky was turning a lighter colour outside and the birds that hung around Hagrid's hut were beginning to wake up. Ron stirred he hadn't realised that he fell asleep on the armchair, looking over at the other chair Harry was asleep on the armrest, his glasses pressed into the side of his head and a little lopsided.

"Harry, Harry wake up, it's Christmas" Ron called, shaking his friend excitedly

"Happy Christmas Ron" Harry said groggily

"Happy Christmas Harry. Come on" Ron continued, "Let's get breakfast and start packing we'll be going home soon."

Harry smiled and got off the chair.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The train journey back to London was exciting. The students were all laughing, joking and were in good spirits. Conversations about the ball the previous night was the main topic of discussion. They were comparing stories or remembering certain parts and laughing about it again.

Most of Harry's friends had asked him how he was feeling and he told them he was feeling a lot better but Harry was feeling distracted. He hadn't seen Cho at all that morning. He was meant to meet her at the carriages and then he waited for her at the train station but he hadn't seen her and he finally boarded the train after the final whistle had been blown. He wanted to go looking for her but he knew she was a private person and if he just interrupted her from her friends she would have been angry with him.

"Did she looked annoyed after she returned to the hall last night?" he asked

"Relax" Ron said, "She's bound to be on the train somewhere. Come play exploding Snap and I bet she'll come looking for you, they always do"

Hermione gave Ron a sharp look but she did tell Harry that Cho was concerned the previous night and she didn't blame him or was angry with him for being sick. This made Harry feel better and decided to remain in the compartment and just wait. He agreed with Ron if she wanted him she could come looking for him. Ginny shook her head and returned to the book she was reading, Hermione also looked offended and she too took out a book. Ron just shook his head and whispered to Harry,

"I'll never understand women."

Harry tried not to laugh but he silently agreed with his friend he didn't see anything wrong with what Ron had said.

Cho never arrived throughout the whole train journey and Harry wasn't very impressed, he had watched the door every few minutes hoping she would arrive. He walked on to the platform and waved to Mr. & Mrs. Weasley

"Harry" he heard from behind, "Harry wait"

Cho was running up the platform to him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked

"Not bad" Harry replied with a little shortness in his voice.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"We were meant to meet earlier" he said, "You didn't look for me or meet me at the castle, I thought you were angry with me over last night"

"Oh! I fell asleep on the train; I was so tired after last night. I didn't talk to anyone in my compartment. Regarding the castle Professor Flitwick told us to sit with our own house and I didn't see you to tell you"

Harry felt really guilty.

"I'm sorry" he said, "I over reacted, maybe I'm not fully better. I didn't mean to get annoyed and think you were avoiding me. Forgive me."

Cho nodded and smiling she said, "I have your present here, don't open it until later. Id better go, I see my parents. Owl me over the holidays"

"Sure" Harry replied blushing and as he watched Cho run back down the platform he felt stupid for doubting her. He went and joined the Weasleys who were waiting patiently.

"I told you they always come looking for you" Ron laughed as they left Kings Cross Station.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The Christmas holidays went very quickly and Harry couldn't believe he was due back to school the next day. Christmas Day had been great and Harry had got some lovely presents. He had seen Sirius and Lupin as promised. He hadn't felt dizzy or faint all over the holidays so he put that incident at the ball down to either a twenty four hour bug, or that he was tired and run down. Lupin wasn't as convinced that it was just due to tiredness but he didn't have any real reasons for it so he just advised Harry to take it easy and if it happened again to let someone know.

Harry practised his Occlumency every night so he also got the best sleep in a long time. He hadn't really heard from Cho but he figured like himself she was having a good holiday and had simply been enjoying herself. He did what she advised and opened her present on his own later that day. She had given him a small chain with a silver pendant with an inscription he couldn't make out. He wore it under his t-shirt not because he didn't want anyone to see it but because he wanted to keep it special and separate from his friends. It was something he treasured from Cho.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The train journey back to Hogwarts was long and tiring but Harry was with Cho so he didn't mind if the journey had taken double the normal length of time.

They had just bought some cakes and jellies from the trolley lady when Malfoy appeared at their compartment door.

"Tsk, tsk. I thought you had some taste Chang. You know you need attention from a real man. A girl needs to be looked after, cared for, and spoiled by her man. He needs to be wealthy enough to buy her gifts and to be man enough to defend her when she needs defending. I'm afraid Potter fails in every category. You need a man like me. Why have Silver when you can have Gold?"

Harry jumped off the seat, wand raised.

"Get out Malfoy, I don't care what happens to me but I'm not afraid to hex you into next week, underage laws or not, you will not insult my girlfriend, my friends or me"

"Harry" Cho said, "Leave him, he's not worth getting into trouble with the Ministry or the school over. He's just a spoilt little rich boy!"

Sneering Malfoy left the compartment. Cho sat back down beside Harry and Harry's scar gave a twinge but he ignored it thinking it was because he was annoyed with Malfoy. Putting an arm around Cho he brought her closer and resting his head on her shoulder he decided to sleep for the remainder of the journey. Cho looked out the window at the fields speeding past and grinned slightly to herself.

"Why have Silver when you can have Gold?" she thought, "Later Malfoy dear, later"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

End of chapter


	19. Things aren’t right

Chapter 19

Things aren't right

Again just a short one to link from the previous chapter

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

January was a cold and depressing month. The Christmas excitement was quickly replaced with the reminder of exams in a few months. By the middle of the month the students felt they had never had a break or were ever going to get another one due to the amount of homework the teacher's were dishing out.

"It's mental" Ron said one night in the common room. "The teachers must be having a competition among themselves, what teacher can give the most homework"

Hermione laughed. For once even she was feeling a little strain but she was also doing more subjects that the boys were.

Harry felt his head was going to explode with all the incantations, spells and potions he had to remember for his exams, but he was also having problems that he hadn't told his friends about. His headaches were getting more frequent and the back of his neck ached. He had also started to play with his chain; which he hadn't taken it off since he got it. Whenever he felt restless or had started to think about Cho he would play with the pendant as a comfort item, it made him feel more relaxed when his headaches started.

He wasn't feeling right but he knew that it was more that just a head cold this time but he didn't want to disturb or worry anyone. He suddenly felt warm and claustrophobic; grabbing his Dad's invisibility cloak he headed outside into the cool night air.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He started to walk around the grounds, the coldness making him shiver. He tried to think back over the past few months to see if there was any reason for the headaches, the dizzy feeling, and the change he felt in his magic, which had really started to worry him. He remembered Ron saying that when Harry had seen Voldermort in his dreams his scar had bled. He couldn't ever remember it bleeding before but then Voldermort wasn't back compared to now.

Harry sat down on a rock near the lake, took out his chain and laced it through his fingers on his left hand; he looked at his new scar on his other arm.

"Could that be the reason?" he thought. "I brought Voldermort back with my blood and now he's draining me of my magic. I'm dying and Voldermort is just laughing at me, biding his time"

Reaching into his pocket he brought out his wand, it felt like a piece of wood. Usually, when he held his wand, there was a surge of energy flowing through his arm, like the first day in Ollivander's Wand shop but over the past few months that energy had started to feel weaker but tonight as he held his wand he felt nothing. Panicking slightly he released his chain and placed the wand into his left hand and shook his right arm to see if that would help but it didn't. He even thought that his wand had got damaged and maybe he needed to send it to Ollivander to have it fixed but he had never heard of anyone doing that. He was fooling himself he knew the wand was fine, it was him that wasn't.

He had spent the whole day with Cho. They had studied together, walked together and a fin filled afternoon. Harry had felt his scar twinge a couple of times but he ignored it. He even made up a story about his wand, looking out of shape and she confirmed that there was nothing wrong with it and that he didn't need to send the wand to Diagon Alley. Harry just agreed and laughed pretended he was seeing things, but he didn't tell her or anyone about the way he felt or his worries about his magic.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Returning to the castle Harry crept up to bed. Ron pretended to be asleep when Harry arrived into the dormitory. He waited up for his friend to return because he was worried. Harry was getting very subdued and Ron noticed that Harry was keeping things to himself. Glad that Harry was now in the room Ron turned over and fell asleep.

Harry had just pulled on his pyjamas when a sudden dizziness overcame him. He groaned and closed his eyes hoping that it would ease the dizziness and sick feeling he felt. His breathing finally steadied and Harry nodded off.

"Lucius" Harry called. "Have you seen the girl recently?"

"Yes my Lord" Lucius Malfoy answered. "Things are going well; the boy is growing weaker by the day"

"Good, I will not accept any slip ups this time. I've been waiting too long for my revenge and its time we finally got what we deserve."

"It's only a matter of time my Lord, the boy will be dead before we know it"

The more Voldermort laughed the worse the pain got and it wasn't long before droplets of blood seeped from Harry's scar. Harry woke with a start and climbing out of bed he went to the bathroom mirror and checked his scar. The bleeding had stopped just as quickly as it had started. He dabbed cold water on to his forehead to ease the pain and he returned to be remembering to clear his mind, he had had enough of Voldermort for one night.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

End of chapter


	20. The Duelling Club

Chapter 20

The Duelling Club

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Professor Fox brought his class to the Great Hall. He had promised the students that once Christmas was over they would start some basic duelling just like Lockhart had tried in Second Year. That was how Harry discovered he was a Parseltongue and the school had thought he was the Heir of Slytherin.

Professor Trelawney's prediction for Neville and some other students getting the flu in January came true. Neville was feeling miserable and after his fifth sneeze in two seconds and uncontrollable coughing he was sent to the hospital wing and told to rest.

This slightly unnerved Ron and turning to Harry said,

"Harry, can you remember Trelawney predicted that."

"Ron" Harry sighed, "Who doesn't get the flu in January? Nothing that woman ever says comes true, now come on Hermione is waiting for us."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Afternoon class" Fox started. "I need you divide up into pairs. Now before you all select your own partners, I know the Gryffindors will stay together and the Slytherins like wise, I have a list here already of who will be paired with who"

As the students groaned they didn't notice Snape walking into the hall.

"Ah, Professor Snape, welcome. We were just getting started" Fox said smiling at the Potions teacher.

"What's he doing here?" Ron whispered to Harry

"No idea, probably here to watch his Slytherins and gloat" Harry replied never taking his eyes off the dark haired teacher.

The boys' conversation was interrupted when they heard,

"Ron Weasley, you will partner with Gregory Goyle"

"Goyle" Ron repeated with a horrified look on his face, Goyle smiled an evil smile at Ron and cracked his knuckles.

"Good luck" Harry whispered.

"Hermione Granger" Fox continued, "You will pair up with Pansy Parkinson."

Hermione sighed and saying goodbye to Harry she wend and joined Pansy. Dean was paired with Crabbe and Seamus got Nott.

As the two houses merged the number of students not paired was decreasing rapidly.

"Draco Malfoy" Fox called out

Harry's heart beat got faster. He hoped that the Professor would spare him and for once put Malfoy with someone else.

"You were paired with Mr. Longbottom, but unfortunately he's not well, so we will see at the end if we have an odd number."

Harry sighed a breath of relief, it wasn't that he didn't want to duel against Malfoy; it was that he didn't feel the best and he thought maybe he was getting Neville's flu after all. He didn't need Malfoy taking advantage of this.

The numbers became less Harry started to count the remaining Slytherins against the remaining Gryffindors, he noticed they also were missing a student.

"Harry Potter" Fox's voice called, "I have been informed that your partner is currently in the hospital wing after an encounter with one of Hagrid's odd creatures. So you will partner with Mr. Malfoy"

Harry's heart dropped what rotten luck. He looked at Snape who had a slight grin on his face and then looking at his friends he saw Ron giving him a concerned look and then mouthing "Good Luck." Nodding his head confidently Harry walked over to Malfoy.

The two boys stood face to face wands raised. Malfoy knew that Cho had started to double the dosage and he knew Harry wasn't in full health. All you had to do was look into the boy's eyes and you could tell something wasn't right; the bright green sparkle looked tired and drained. Malfoy didn't want anyone becoming suspicious so he wasn't going to use too much force. He knew that the more poison Harry took the weaker he would become, and at this stage he had been taking it unawares since November.

Watching Harry coughing slightly Malfoy grinned to himself, it was only going to be a matter of time before the Boy-who-lived would be brought down. Whispering an undo spell he opened Harry's shoe lace.

"You're lace is undone Potter" he said smiling a concerned smile. "Can't have you trip"

As Harry bent down to fix it Malfoy opened a small vial and applied a small amount of the potion on to his fingers. Rubbing his hands together pretending he was cold when he was finished, in case anyone saw.

"We're all friends here so everyone shake hands and then wands at the ready" Fox called out to the group of students. We'll start with the disarming spell and in case you have forgotten its _Expelliarmus_. Now one at a time."

Malfoy grinned. He gave his hand to Harry.

"This doesn't change anything Potter but as we all have to do it"

Harry took Malfoy's hand and shook it. Malfoy kept the hand for a few minutes longer until Harry forcefully removed it from Malfoy's clasp. Pretending to sneeze into his hand Malfoy produced a handkerchief from his robes and wiped his hands and whispering a cleaning spell under his breath he made sure the poison was cleaned off his hands.

The spells started firing backwards and forwards.

Malfoy sneered, "Disarming is kids stuff. Father showed me that when I was three!"

Malfoy was interrupted by Fox saying,"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, do we have a problem? I don't see any spell casting or disarming going on between the two of you"

"Sorry Sir" Harry replied, "We were just getting started"

To answer his Professor Harry had to turn his back to Malfoy and Malfoy took full advantage. Harry wasn't ready for the first blow to hit him and he fell forward from the impact as his wand flew out of his hand.

"First rule of combat Potter" Snape sneered, "Never turn your back on your opponent"

"Good advice, Professor Snape" Fox said grinning, then addressing the whole class. "Mr Malfoy has demonstrated a valuable lesson to Mr Potter; remember at all times never leave your back unguarded. Stand to the side so you can see both front and back from the corner of your eye. Everyone carry on, you okay Mr Potter?"

Harry picked himself off the floor and rubbed his knees that had landed on the hard floor. How could he have been so stupid leaving his back wide open but then he never thought Malfoy would attack when another student was talking to a teacher but this was Malfoy he was referring to. He swore to himself for being so stupid.

"So you and Cho?" Malfoy asked raising his eyebrow

"Leave her alone!" Harry replied with anger in his eyes

"Oooh! Possessive aren't we Potter. I really think she could do so much better"

"I said leave her alone" Harry spat

"Relax Potter; I'm not interested in used goods"

Harry flew at Malfoy wand raised.

"Take that back Malfoy, or I'll hex you so badly Madam Pomfrey won't be able to help you"

"As I recall, you're the only one with your own bed in the hospital wing Potter" Malfoy responded.

At this stage the class had started to notice they stopped what they were doing and watched the two rivals shouting at each other. Professor Fox went to say something but Snape quickly whispered to the man and Fox changed his mind.

Harry raised his wand and pointed it once more at Malfoy shouting,

"_Expelliarmus"_

Malfoy blocked the spell but his aim was slightly off due to the forcefulness of Harry's shot. The spells continued back and forth, both boys ducking and blocking each others curses and counter curses. Rays of coloured light coming from either wand.

"_Protego" _Harry shouted as a ray of blue light came towards him.

The previous shot had hit him and the impact had dazed him. His blocking spell wasn't that strong but it gave him a few minutes to gather himself. His back from the landing on the floor hurt and his wand was beginning to feel very light in his hand.

"_Stupefy" _he shouted

His blocking spell vanished but his aim was off because he was concentrating on his wand. It felt like one of Dudley's toys that worked with batteries but the batteries were nearly gone, it still worked but not as efficiently and the spell was quite weak.

"Is that the best you can do Scarhead?" Malfoy laughed

Harry raised his wand once more and took a step back but he suddenly felt afraid. He was seeing two of Malfoy as if he had crossed his eyes, he started to sweat and as he raised his wand he forgot what he was going to say. His head was spinning and Malfoy was swimming in and out of focus. Malfoy saw Harry was struggling and with full force shouted a curse that Harry didn't catch.

He was wide open and the blast hit him full force in the chest. Once more he collided with the ground but this time he hit the back of his head off the hard floor and everything went black.

"Harry" Hermione cried as herself and Ron went to run over to him.

"SILENCE" Snape shouted. "You will all return to your common rooms. I will deal with Mr Potter. Mr Malfoy" he said lowering his voice, "Please wait for me in my classroom"

As the students left the hall Fox turned to Snape.

"The boy is out cold Severus, I think it's from banging his head, but did you notice how he hesitated before he went to take his shot"

"Potter is too careful for his own good, always hesitating. Malfoy just took advantage of the situation like any normal duel"

Snape had seen Harry wait and had his own suspicions from the way Harry was acting but Snape wasn't going to show Fox this.

"I'll deal with my student" he said sharply, "but if Potter can't handle himself in a basic supervised duelling club then we have a problem"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Snape left through a side door as Madam Pomfrey entered through the main one. He didn't go straight to his classroom he turned up to Dumbledore's office.

"And you say Harry looked disorientated Severus?" Dumbledore asked from behind his desk.

"Yes Headmaster" Snape replied, "He had been hit earlier by Malfoy but had returned with a good clear shot but something wasn't right. He kept looking at his wand arm and to his wand"

"His wand?" McGonagall repeated just to confirm she had heard him correctly

"Yes his wand, it was like he knew something wasn't right with it, but Malfoy doesn't know any magic that could affect someone's wand" Snape said

"Ah, but we don't know what exactly Mr Malfoy has been shown by his Father"

"This is true Minerva" Dumbledore spoke, "but I think Severus and Claude would recognise Dark Magic. Where is Mr Malfoy now?"

"He's waiting for me in my classroom" Snape replied as he headed for the door

"Good, just ask the boy to explain what he did and what happened"

"I do know how to handle my students and especially if their Surname is Malfoy. Potter is in the hospital wing, that boy should have his own bed there at this stage"

Snape left the Headmaster laughing as he headed for his classroom.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

End of chapter


	21. Another Morning in the Hospital Wing

Chapter 21

Another Morning in the Hospital Wing

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry woke to find Hermione and Ron sitting by his bed. Hermione had a book in her hand and Ron was going through his large pile of Wizarding cards while eating a box of Bertie's every Flavoured Beans that Harry guessed were actually his left for him as a get well soon present by someone.

"What happened?" he croaked as he massaged the throbbing pain at the base of his head and neck.

"Welcome back Harry" Ron mumbled with his mouth full of sweets.

"You were hit by one of Malfoy's curses in the duelling class."

"Yeah" Hermione said putting down her book, "I'm not sure what happened because Crabbe and Goyle stood in front of me but Malfoy's shot put you flying across the room"

"Was I out for long?" Harry asked. "It's just usually when I wake up a week has gone by or longer"

Ron started to laugh but Hermione didn't see the funny side and had a very serious face on instead.

"Come on 'Mione, Harry was only joking"

"Well it's not funny" she scolded, "And no, it's only been a few hours." Her tone softened when she looked at Harry, "What's wrong Harry?"

"I feel funny" he said

"Are you hurt mate?" Ron asked jumping off the seat. "Will I get Pomfrey?"

"No, I'm not hurt Ron, I just feel so tired, drained and I can't remember what I was going to say. What were we talking about?"

Ron looked at Hermione and raised his eyebrows. "I think you just need rest"

Hermione replied quickly breaking the silence, "Yeah, rest then everything will be better"

"We'll check on you tomorrow" Ron said rising from his seat.

"Night Harry" Hermione said

The two friends left Harry and as he rested his head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling he tried to remember what had happened in the class. He remembered Neville being dismissed because he had the flu. This got Harry thinking back to Trelawney's class and being told he'd have the flu in January aswell. That's why he felt tired, achy, drained; he had picked up Neville's flu. Feeling much better that he had figured out the reason for Malfoy's shot hitting him he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next day Harry had convinced himself and Madam Pomfrey that it was flu symptoms he had and that he was really fine. He just needed to slow down and rest, and he promised not to go outside for a few days. She had wanted to do a more thorough check and prescribe him with something but Professor Sprout had run into the hospital wing shouting that Madam Pomfrey was needed immediately as one of her students from her own house had received a nasty rash from one of the exotic flowers they were dealing with, and as it was one of her own students she would not hear of Pomfrey waiting for another second. So a distracted and annoyed Pomfrey walked out of the hospital wing forgetting about Harry and his flu.

Instead of heading towards the common room, Harry decided to walk to the Owlery and see if Hedwig was alright. He walked aimlessly down the corridor humming a muggle tune that he couldn't for the life of him remember the name of or any of the words. As he went to walk up the stairs to the tower he suddenly stopped and looked around. He didn't know where he was; he couldn't remember how to go back and where he was going to. Panic started to hit him and the world started to spin, he grabbed on to the banister to steady himself.

"Hiya Harry" he heard from the bottom of the stairs. "You alright up there? You look a bit shaky"

Fred started to mount the stairs.

"I'm fine" Harry lied, "Just out of the hospital wing and you know how it is, and I decided to just come here and…"

"Send an Owl to tell everyone you're okay, I bet Professor Lupin is worried about you" Fred replied finishing Harry's sentence.

Relieved Harry smiled, "Exactly George, I'm writing to Lupin to tell him I'm fine and out of the hospital wing. Do you know at this stage I should have my own bed in there Ha! Ha! Imagine that. Well see you later George"

"Yeah sure Harry, but it's Fred"

"Fred, of course, Fred. I knew that. I must have hit my head harder than I thought. See you later Fred."

Fred continued to watch Harry walk up to the Owl tower.

"Madam Pomfrey must be using something stronger these days" he said to himself, "Harry would never mix me up as George"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry finally reached the Owlery and sitting at the desk that was provided he placed his head in his hands. Everything seemed foggy in his head, words all jumbled up but not forming sentences. He grabbed a piece of parchment and with a shaky hand he went for a quill.

"Think Harry" he said, "Come on you can do this."

Taking a deep breath he started his letter to Lupin.

"_Dear"_

Harry stopped what was Lupin's first name, was he allowed call him by his first name. Harry couldn't remember what had Fred called him.

"You're going to write to Professor Lupin" Fred had said and returning to his letter he continued.

"_Dear Professor Lupin._

_I hope you weren't worried about me. Madam Pomfrey thinks I have the flu and that was the reason why Malfoy's shot hit me as hard because my defences were low. I have been instructed to rest and take it easy over the next few days. I hope you are well?_

_Harry_

Harry re-read the letter and sent Hedwig off with it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"There you are" he heard a voice behind him as he watched his owl fly away.

"Cho" he smiled. "I was just sending a letter to Professor Lupin telling him about what happened and how I am feeling"

"And how are you feeling?" she asked, "And what did you tell him about what happened"

"Em nothing special just that I'm fine and that Madam Pomfrey thinks I have the flu. There's no need for you to feel concerned" he said bringing Cho into a hug.

"Concerned" she said forcing a smile, "Why I'm not concerned. I saw Ron and Hermione earlier and they told me that you had the flu"

"Did they?" Harry said shaking his head. "I don't remember telling them that I had the flu, but then again the way I feel I don't think my head can remember anything" he sighed

"You just need to rest maybe you should go to your common room, we can meet when you are feeling better"

"You're right" Harry said. "Thanks for caring Cho. I'd kiss you but I don't want you to catch my flu"

Cho forced another smile and kissed Harry on the cheek.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"How much longer do I have to do this for?" Cho complained that night

"Shh! My love" Malfoy replied stroking Cho's hair. "I've spoken to my father and it's only a matter of time. The Ministry are in talks with Dumbledore to have a Valentine's Ball."

"The Ministry?" she said

"Yeah, the Minister thinks it looks good for the school and for himself if he organises a ball, it gives reassurance to the parents or something like that" Malfoy replied, "Nothing special, but Minister Fudge likes to look good for his people. As my father is great friends with our Minister he just happened to tell him the plans, who in turn told our Lord and all of us. Father is pleased with us regarding Potter."

"Remember Draco dear, I'm not doing this for your father, I'm doing it for me" Cho said sharply

"Everything is done for our Lord" Malfoy replied with anger in his eyes, "We work for him"

"Of course" Cho replied, "Him aswell"

As Malfoy kissed Cho, she thought to herself.

"_Your Lord's plans are second Draco dear, what Potter did to my Cedric is priority on my list. I'm doing this to please myself first and foremost, for my Cedric. Your Lord just helped me with my plans!"_

With a feeling of fire and excitement running through her veins she kissed Draco more passionately.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

End of chapter


	22. The Nightmares get worse

Chapter 22

The Nightmares get worse

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I'm starving" Ron said as the three friends headed towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"Yeah me too" Harry agreed, "I thought Binns was never going to end his discussion on, on, what was he talking about?"

Ron laughed. "Really Harry how could you forget already, I dozed off for thirty minutes and when Hermione nudged me he hadn't moved on at all, so I missed nothing."

"You missed a couple of important dates Ron that we need to know" Hermione said and with a I'm not impressed with you Harry look she continued, "and the battle Harry was regarding Merlin a definite question in the exam. When will the two of you start to take this year seriously?"

Harry felt his cheeks go red she was right, this was a very important year he needed to concentrate more in class, although he was sure he hadn't fallen asleep in Professor Binns class today so how did he forget the battle his Professor had been discussing? Shaking his head he reached for a bread roll. He felt slightly better when Seamus joined the table.

"If I have to hear you'll need to know this for the exam or that for the exam from one more teacher I'm going to scream" he began. "There's just so much to do. How are we meant to remember everything? There's no end to it"

Dean sighed and rested his hand under his chin, "We're doomed"

Ron nodded in agreement.

"We need something to cheer us up" Parvati added to the conversation.

As Harry and his room mates continued their conversation they didn't notice Dumbledore rising from his chair at the top of the room and waiting for silence. Finally the Gryffindor table stopped talking and Dumbledore said,

"I am aware that some of you are finding the pressure of exams and the amount of homework very difficult to handle at the moment"

Harry looked at Ron in disbelief, did Dumbledore really know everything. Ron obviously thought the same because he raised his two eyebrows to Harry in agreement.

"Don't fret or worry it is only the start of February" Dumbledore continued, "You have all worked very hard already and deserve a treat."

Seamus and Dean looked at each other, smiled at one another and then returned their focus on the top table.

"The 14th" Dumbledore said "As you know is Valentine's Day and we will have our very own Valentine's Ball."

Seamus sighed and Dean replaced his hand under his chin. Hermione and Parvati screeched in delight. Harry and Ron looked at each other in disgust.

"Not again" Ron complained, "I've forgotten all those bloody dances since Christmas."

Harry chuckled but he agreed with the rest of the boys at the table, not another ball. He looked to the Ravenclaw table and caught Cho's eye, she smiled at him and Harry's heart fluttered. He was being silly of course he'd love another ball, to spend an evening with Cho, who wouldn't enjoy that?

Turning back to his table he continued with his dinner and didn't see Cho turn to the Slytherin table and wink at Malfoy.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Later that evening in the common room there was only a handful of people.

"I feel so cold" Harry said as he shivered in front of the fire.

"Dean, can you check if that window is closed completely, there's a terrible draft."

"Come closer to the fire Harry" Ginny offered, "I don't think it is that cold but the common room has always been chilly."

Harry gave her a small smile in appreciation and moved the armchair closer to the hearth. Ron and Hermione were doing Prefect duties together and Harry was happy to have the time to himself. It gave him a chance to think which was always a good thing. That is until his own nightmares returned to haunt him, the loneliness would kick in and he hated that more. As the room became more and more deserted Harry found comfort staring into the red and yellow flames.

He had seen Cho earlier that evening and they chatted excitedly about the Valentine's Ball. They had walked through the grounds of the school together kissing and laughing every few minutes. He loved the way she gently tickled the back of his neck with her delicate fingers. It always made him feel tingly afterwards. Harry smiled to himself as he watched the flames dance. Harry Potter had fallen in love and he loved every minute of it.

Cho had left him quite early saying she had stuff to do and had to meet someone, so he had decided to return to the common room, but since returning form the walk he hadn't warmed up. Shivering once more he brought his knees up under him and rested his head on the arm rest. He decided to wait for Ron and Hermione to return but sleep came to him quite quickly because he was comfortable and the flames from the fire were hypnotic. His body was cold and his teeth chattered slightly as he slept.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He dreamt he was with Cho and they were walking hand-in-hand down by the lake. Her hair was shining in the moon light. He felt nervous but he wasn't sure if it was because he was there with Cho or if it was from something else. He felt cold and started to rub his hands together, blowing gently into them for heat. He asked Cho how she was and she replied she was chilly but fine. He offered to perform a warming spell on both of them but he couldn't remember the incantation.

They took a seat by the lake and Harry felt he had been here before but the scene suddenly changed and Cho had vanished. He was on the ground shivering with the cold. There was complete darkness and as he went for his wand that he kept in his trouser pocket he found it was gone. His head felt fuzzy and his neck ached. He tried to stand but his legs couldn't carry his weight and he stumbled into a stone wall.

Taking deep breaths he tried to steady himself, he heard voices but couldn't see from what side the people were approaching. His scar was burning and as the voices got closer the pain increased.

"He's in here my Lord" he heard.

Harry froze, panic hit him. He had to get out.

"Harry Potter" Voldermort said, "Welcome to my home."

Harry recoiled back to the stone wall, his head felt like it was going to burst open.

Voldermort spoke again, "I have your girlfriend Harry. You have good taste, she's very pretty. Do you want to see her? Of course you do"

Harry raised his head and watched as they brought Cho into the room. She was blindfolded and her hands were bound behind her back. Voldermort walked up to Harry and he touched Harry's scar. Pain shot through Harry and once more the scar of the sleeping Harry started to bleed.

"Say goodbye to your girlfriend Harry" Voldermort laughed.

As Voldermort raised his wand towards Cho, Harry heard,

"Harry, come on Harry. Wake up, its okay. Come on mate."

A second voice appeared, "Someone get Dumbledore."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The more Harry became aware of the voices around him, the more his dream vanished and he knew he was back in the common room. He heard another voice, but couldn't put a face to it, it sounded younger that the other two voices.

"Look his scar has stopped bleeding again."

The pain eased and Harry opened his eyes.

"I need to find Cho" he croaked, "She's in trouble."

Nobody moved so Harry said it louder.

"I need to find Cho. Move"

A wave of dizziness hit him as soon as he went to get up off the chair.

"Move aside please" McGonagall's voice came through the crowd. "Mr Potter, can you hear me?"

Harry had closed his eyes to ease the nauseous feeling in his stomach, he nodded to his Professor. He wanted someone to check on Cho or warn her that Voldermort was coming and that she was going to be in serious trouble.

"Cho" Harry whispered

"What about her Mr Potter?" McGonagall replied

"She's in trouble"

"Trouble Harry?" Dumbledore's soft gentle voice was heard.

Harry opened his eyes to find his Headmaster kneeling in front of the armchair Harry was on.

"Yes Sir" Harry whispered, but said no more.

Dumbledore understood why Harry didn't continue and he turned to the people in the room who were listening to every word.

"I think hot chocolate for everyone in the Great Hall will help you all sleep. Mr Thomas if you could please take your room mates down to the hall, and in case you meet Mr Filch bring this note with you. We can't have all of Gryffindor House in detention for being out after curfew" he laughed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As the room emptied Hermione and Ron remained behind and once more Dumbledore asked Harry about Cho. Harry tried to remember what he had seen but it was fading too fast.

"It was really dark, my scar ached" he started. "He had her Professor, I couldn't do anything. He had her blindfolded."

Tears stung his eyes and he quickly wiped them away but his voice broke and he felt his throat tighten, he couldn't breathe. Hermione rested her hand over Harry's and Harry continued.

"Professor, I was more afraid than I have ever been and my scar, Voldermort touched it. It didn't feel right and I heard someone from here say it was bleeding. I don't understand my scar only started to bleed this year, something isn't right. I don't feel myself."

Harry stopped; Ron walked around to the other side of the armchair and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder for support.

"If he hurts her" Harry said with anger in his voice. "If he hurts her, I swear I'll I'll"

Dumbledore raised his hand to silence Harry.

"Don't worry Harry we will make sure Ms Chang is safe. Minerva, can you please go to the Ravenclaw House and see if Ms Chang is alright without frightening or worrying her. Advise her that Mr Potter had a bit of a scare but he's fine now."

Harry wanted to go and see if Cho was alright himself and warn her about Voldermort but he knew deep down that Dumbledore was right he didn't want Cho to be scared or worried.

"How many times has your scar bled Harry?" Dumbledore asked

"I don't know Sir; I only feel it before I wake up, but then it dries up just as fast and it just looks redder than usual."

"I think that's the third time Professor" Ron interrupted.

"Oh and the day down in Diagon Alley" Hermione said.

"I don't understand Professor, why would Harry's scar suddenly start to bleed after all this time?" Ron asked with a worried look.

"I'm not sure Mr Weasley but obviously since Voldermort has returned to full health he's stronger and more dangerous than ever. As soon as I have an answer for that I will leave you all know"

"It's all my fault" Harry spoke. "If I hadn't helped bring him back, it's all my fault." Harry looked at his scar on his arm, "It's all my fault"

"Harry its no-one's fault, you can't blame yourself" Hermione said patting his hand gently.

"Ms Granger is right Harry, you can't blame yourself. I suggest going to bed now before your room mates arrive back and ask questions. If you need me don't hesitate to contact me, you know the password to my office" Dumbledore said

Harry nodded in agreement. Slowly he got out of the chair and said thanks and goodnight to everyone in the room; he then headed for his dorm. Ron and Hermione remained in front of the fire for a bit longer.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

End of chapter


	23. Anger

Chapter 23

Anger

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Harry was restless in the bedroom; he was pacing back and forth. He raised his wand and started to lace it through his fingers. Energy flowed through his body.

"If he touches her" he said, "I swear I'll kill him."

The candle on the bedside locker started to flicker and the curtains on the window and around his four poster bed started to move as if someone had left a window or door open. He wanted to release his magic but he felt that his wand didn't want to work.

Dropping his wand on to his bed, he walked over to the other side of the room and opened the window. The wind gently blew, it was a mild night and the stars twinkled in the sky. The cold breeze blew his fringe back revealing his scar.

In his minds eye he saw Voldemort place his slimy bony arm around Cho's shoulder. Standing up on the windowsill Harry opened his arms and shouted to the night.

"IF YOU TOUCH HER, I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH. I SWEAR I WILL."

Clouds started to gather outside and the wind rose slightly.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER VOLDEMORT" Harry shouted. "I LOVE HER TOO MUCH. DO YOU HEAR ME, I LOVE HER AND I WON'T LOSE ANOTHER PERSON I LOVE TO YOU."

The lights throughout the castle flickered, trees shook and curtains blew from the rising of the wind. The sky was black. Personal items on bedside tables rocked and fell over. The storm outside got worse as Harry continued to shout out the open window to the cold night air.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD. YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE AND THE PEOPLE I LOVE ONE TIME TOO MANY. I'LL KILL YOU"

As the anger and power pushed through Harry's veins he felt an urge to throw his hands to the sky. A huge bolt of lightning cracked through the sky, whitening the blackness. Thunder erupted straight after; it was so loud it was like the sky had split in half.

Harry suddenly felt dizzy. Holding his head and swaying slightly he groaned, "Whoa!"

The wind automatically stopped and stillness returned to the grounds of Hogwarts.

"I've got you mate" Ron's arms were around Harry holding on to him and helping him off the window-still. "That was powerful stuff Harry, are you alright?"

Harry felt sick, his head ached. "I need to lie down Ron, I don't feel well"

Harry was clammy and he felt very weak.

"Ron, I think I'm going to faint."

Ron caught Harry in time when he collapsed.

"Bloody hell Harry, you did all that without the use of your wand" Ron whispered as he lay Harry on his bed.

The Gryffindors finally returned shortly after Dumbledore had checked on Harry and had spoken to Ron. When he had left the three friends the first time he had gone to the Great Hall and had advised Harry's housemates to give him a chance to get settled before they returned to their dorms.

When Dumbledore had seen the wind turn gale force outside so quickly he guessed immediately the reason for the sudden change in the weather. So not to alarm the rest of the students he had started a sing song to block out the storm, and to give Harry the time he needed.

Once all the students had returned to Gryffindor Dumbledore called McGonagall and Snape to his office.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Dumbledore searched in his pockets, no-one knew what he was looking for but the amount of pockets in his robe was enough to catch anyone's attention. As he took his hand in and out of the various sized pockets, his brow etched with confusion, he finally gave a gleeful cheer and produced his box of lemon-drops.

Snape cleared his throat, "That's what we were waiting for, you and your obsession for those damn lemon-drops."

With a cheerful grin Dumbledore said, "They help me think better Severus. Now did anyone call Remus? I think he needs to hear this"

"It could be dangerous Headmaster" Snape said, "If the Dark Lord knew you were there."

Lupin appeared at the fireplace.

"Evening Professor, Minerva, Severus, I got here as fast as I could, what have I missed?"

Snape snorted in the corner of the room.

"Lupin, the Headmaster has finally lost it."

Lupin looked to his old headmaster with a confused look on his face. Dumbledore raised his hand to quieten Snape.

"Severus, I understand your concern but I need to see why Harry's scar is bleeding when he sleeps and why his magic is faltering"

Lupin stood up from his chair, "Harry's scar has been bleeding again, why wasn't I informed? You know how I feel about Harry and what's this about his magic. Was this your idea Severus to not tell me? You know Sirius is away and he would be very annoyed if he knew you were keeping things from us. Why wasn't I informed? Is Harry okay?"

"Remus, my old friend" Dumbledore said from behind his desk, "We have kept nothing from you, it's due to recent events that we are here tonight."

"I don't understand" Lupin replied

"Potter, had a bit of a turn earlier" Snape answered, "He fell asleep and Weasley found him"

Dumbledore interrupted, "It seems his scar only bled for a few minutes like previously in Mr Weasley's home"

"And is there a reason that his scar is bleeding, has it anything to do with that prophecy you spoke of before?" Lupin asked

"I'm afraid I am unable to answer that for the moment"

"Do we know what the dream was about?"

"Potter woke up calling for his girlfriend, Ms Chang" Snape said

"It seems Voldemort had captured her and had threatened Harry and this upset him" Dumbledore whispered.

"James would have been the same, he was always checking on all of us everytime he had a dream or a weird feeling" Lupin said, "And is the girl okay?"

"Yes, yes" McGonagall answered, "She had no idea, actually she didn't seem very worried about Potter but then again I did wake the poor girl up."

"Yes, it is getting quite late" Dumbledore sighed.

Snape turned to Dumbledore and said, "Headmaster, will you please inform Lupin what you plan to do?"

Once more Lupin moved in his chair and looked worryingly at his old headmaster.

"Yes thank you Severus" Dumbledore replied, "I don't know if you were made aware but during a duelling class Harry got a weakness"

"A weakness?" Lupin asked

"Yes" Snape answered. "We've all noticed different things lately. He's losing concentration, he looks disorientated. I know the boy is thin and miserable the best of times but he looks pale and faint."

"Have you checked with Madam Pomfrey, maybe he's run down, sick?" Lupin stood once more. "You think its something else, don't you?"

"Remus, please sit and let us explain" Dumbledore spoke gently.

Lupin sat and listened to the three Professors explain their theories about the recent events.

"I will only do it for a few minutes" Dumbledore said. "I don't want Harry to discover what I'm doing. Leglimens is dangerous enough when the other person is awake, I don't want to think what could happen if something went wrong when the boy is asleep"

"If Potter has finally obeyed my instructions he should have a clear mind but obviously like his father he is unable to take instructions. He'll never learn." Snape replied.

He massaged his forehead with his fingers, he was tired and he could feel a headache starting. He would support Dumbledore and be there afterwards with a potion for the headmaster to take if he became weak. McGonagall's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"The only problem is, we don't know when Harry will have one of those dreams. They don't occur every night or at regular intervals."

"Yes, that is a point" Dumbledore replied resting his chin on his hands to help him think better. "His magic has never been affected before and after what you both have reported to me about recent events I feel it's just a matter of time before he has another dream. If he has been practising his Occlumency every evening the weaker his magic becomes the less chance that clearing his mind at night time will help. I will have to speak to Mr Weasley maybe he will be able to contact me when Harry is experiencing one of these dreams. It's getting very late. Minerva, can you tell Mr Weasley to come see me after dinner tomorrow evening? Thank you for your assistance tonight."

McGonagall said she would send Ron up the next day and then left saying goodnight to everyone in the room. Dumbledore turned to Lupin,

"Remus, are you okay with this?"

Lupin agreed saying that if it helped Harry in any way then it was okay with him. He left shortly afterwards.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

End of chapter


	24. Leglimens

Chapter 24

Leglimens

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The very night Dumbledore was waiting for came sooner than the headmaster had expected. It had been three days since Harry's outburst and he wasn't feeling fully back to himself. He had been feeling queasy all day, his scar was prickling but the dizzy feeling had passed. He desperately wanted to see Cho but she had been busy with Quidditch training and she had sent an owl to Harry saying he needed rest and that they would meet up before the Valentine's Ball the following week.

Harry had felt ill in Potions but had put it down to the horrible smell coming from Neville's cauldron. Herbology wasn't much better he felt that Sprout had been watching him constantly. He desperately tried to get his plant to act the way it was meant to but it just would not behave. Beads of sweat broke out on his forehead and he thought he would pass out from concentrating so hard. Finally he got the plant to sit still while he collected the seeds he needed.

"Not bad Mr Potter, you just need to try harder, concentrate" Sprout called from the top of the class.

"Concentrate" he sighed, he couldn't do anymore or he'd fall over.

Charms was just as bad Professor Flitwick wanted everyone to charm a number of different items. If he was happy then you moved on to the next item, which was heavier and harder. By the third item Harry had to give up, he didn't have the energy to continue. His body ached and he felt completely drained.

"Tut, tut, Mr Potter, that's not very good, you will have to do at least six items for your O.W.Ls in June. Take a seat. Mr Finnegan your turn."

Harry slumped down into his seat and rested his head in his hands; he could see spots before his eyes. Hermione asked him if he was feeling alright and he just replied that he was tired.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

"POTTER" Harry snapped his head up when he heard his name being called. He hadn't realised he had been staring out the window for long. "When you are ready to listen, we will continue with the class. Would it be too much to ask you to open your book on to the same page as the rest of the class?"

"Sorry Professor" Harry whispered.

As McGonagall walked back up to the top of the classroom Harry nudged Ron.

"Why didn't you warn me? Next time elbow me"

Ron reddened. When the bell went Harry made a grab for his bag and headed for the door, until he heard,

"Mr Potter, can you wait behind for a few minutes?"

Harry sighed and slumped his shoulders; he didn't have the energy for a lecture.

"But Professor, I'll be late for my next class" Harry protested.

"Oh! And you think it is okay to give your full attention in your next class but not mine?"

Harry waited behind; he nodded goodbyes to his classmates as he got "good luck's" from them when they passed. When the class had emptied McGonagall softened her tone of voice.

"Take a seat Harry" she offered.

He took the nearest one in front of her desk. He was a little shocked by the sudden calmness in his Professor's voice.

She continued, "Harry, why didn't you tell me about the dizzy spells? I know about what happened in Professor Fox's class."

Harry raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

"Who told you, Ron, Hermione?"

"Now before you start blaming your housemates, they came to me because they are concerned and before you ask it doesn't matter who the "They" are. I was also informed about the Yule Ball."

Harry sighed and slumped in his chair, before he could reply McGonagall said,

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to see if you were okay that night. As a Head of House I am meant to be available for my students."

Feeling guilty Harry replied, "I didn't want to make a big deal of it Professor, and at Christmas I was just tired. It's really nothing to worry about."

"Can you explain to me what happened in Professor Fox's class?"

Harry had been avoiding this; he didn't want to talk about it. Images of that class ran through his mind and also the way he felt at the Quidditch match came back to haunt him also.

"I don't know Professor" Harry answered looking at his shoes.

He didn't want his teacher to know that Malfoy scared him that day. The "hero" everyone called him was afraid of Draco Malfoy. How was he expected to defeat Voldemort when he can't face a little supervised duel without becoming scared? He didn't want anyone to know his wand scared him, flying scared him. At this moment in time the great Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived felt more muggle that wizard and that scared him the most.

He hadn't even noticed that once more his Professor was snapping him out of a trance and bringing him back to reality.

"Mr Potter" she said firmly using his full title. "It's time to grow up, you have O.W.Ls at the end of the year and I expect you to be alert in my class at all times. I will leave you this time on a warning. Harry," she stopped again as he reached the door, "If you need help, so you can manage everything, all you have to do is ask anyone. Maybe a few early nights wouldn't be too bad either, there will be plenty of time for girlfriends" she smiled. "Now as your last class is almost over I'd suggest returning to your common room and relaxing before your house-mates return."

"Thank you Professor" Harry said and nodding goodbye he left a very concerned McGonagall standing in her classroom. She had been around long enough to know when someone was holding a lot back.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry returned to his dorm and lying on his bed he started to think about the last few months and why suddenly his magic wasn't working like it used to. He decided to try some basic charms and picking up his wand he sat up on the bed and looked for something to practice on. He decided to try the levitating spell.

Picking up a piece of parchment that he knew was very light and easy to levitate; he placed the parchment on the bed. Waving his wand in a swish and flick movement as he was taught in First Year he said,

"_Wingardium Leviosa"_

The parchment moved slightly and rose a few inches off the bed.

"Come on I can do better that this."

As soon as he stopped concentrating the parchment fell back down on the bed. Trying again he raised his wand and clearly said,

"_Wingardium Leviosa"_

This time the parchment rose much higher. Harry smiled and with a cheer he brought the floating sheet back down.

"I'm overreacting" he said to himself, "My magic is fine"

Harry tried other items that were scattered around his bed from his pillow to heavier objects like his shoe. As he brought his shoe back to the ground he heard voices coming from the common room, classes must have finished for the day.

Getting off the bed Harry went to stand but the room started to spin.

"Whoa! Not again" he said holding his head. "I must have used more energy than I realised levitating those small few items."

Hearing voices coming up to the dorm Harry lay back on the bed, closed the curtains around him and pretended to be asleep. He was sweating not but felt cold and shivery at the same time. The room was spinning and Harry's heart was pounding in his chest. The more he panicked the worse he got.

"_I'm going mad" _he thought to himself, and closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his breathing.

"Shh!" he heard Dean's voice, "I didn't realise Harry was in here."

"Harry's here?" Seamus whispered

"Yeah, look his curtains are closed"

"Is he sick?"

"Well he was daydreaming in Transfiguration" Ron's voice whispered through, "He's been looking pale the last few days. Maybe he's just fallen asleep. Let's leave him. I'm starving anyway let's go to dinner."

As the voices faded away from the dorm, Harry opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. He was grateful that no-one had moved the curtain back to check if he was there. If they had they would have seen a frightened boy, sweating and shivering at the same time and not having a clue why he was acting like this. He held Cho's chain in his hand and wished she was there. His neck ached and he gently rubbed it with his free hand. He didn't feel hungry he was just so tired.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He decided that as the dorm was empty he would go to bed properly. He changed into his pyjamas and thought about sending Lupin an Owl explaining his worries. He found the piece of parchment he had been playing with earlier and started,

"_Dear Lupin,_

_I haven't been feeling well lately and I don't know what's causing it"_

Harry's eyes stung and his head felt heavy, without realising it he dropped the letter out of his hand, turned over and fell asleep. It was a good few hours later and the boys Fifth Year dormitory was filled with the sounds of four different types of snoring and one sound of someone having a terrible nightmare.

Ron immediately woke up and knew he had to contact Dumbledore. Finding the enchanted quill that Dumbledore had given him, he contacted his Headmaster. Dumbledore's voice was heard softly in the room,

"How is he Mr Weasley?"

"He's thrashing about and sounds like he's in pain Sir, he keeps saying no over and over"

"Thank you Mr Weasley, don't wake Harry just yet, but go over and keep an eye on him. I'll do what I've planned from here."

The voice disappeared and Ron got out of his bed and went to Harry's side. He wanted to help his friend and wake him up from the terrible nightmare but he knew Dumbledore was going to try and find some answers.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Snape was in Dumbledore's office pacing the floor.

"Do you think this will work?"

"Yes, we must try, even though I'm not in the same room as Harry I think I can make the link."

"Please be careful Headmaster"

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Leglimens Harry Potter"

Dumbledore's office vanished and he found himself in a cold dark chamber. He saw Voldemort and before him a small boy was curled up in a ball breathing heavily.

"Get up Harry" Voldemort's voice was heard.

Slowly Harry stood, he staggered slightly and Dumbledore guessed that Voldemort had used the cruciatus curse. Voldemort walked over to Harry and whispered something to him that Dumbledore couldn't make out. His eye caught a hooded figure standing in the far corner. He couldn't tell what the young man was up to but the Death Eater was rubbing his hands together.

The Death Eater walked over to Harry. Dumbledore saw the boy begin to shake slightly. Whatever Voldemort had said to him, Harry was visibly upset by it. The hooded figure gently touched Harry's scar, while Voldemort held Harry's face. Dumbledore couldn't see what was happening because the two men blocked his view but he heard Harry scream.

"Headmaster" Snape's voice came through to Dumbledore's thoughts. "Headmaster, come back to me"

Dumbledore opened his eyes and feeling very weak he reached for the link to the enchanted quill.

"Mr Weasley"

"Professor, hurry its Harry. His scar is bleeding"

"I know Mr Weasley, please try and wake Harry up before we lose him"

"Come on Harry" Ron said gently shaking Harry to wake up. "Come on you've been like this for too long now"

Snape and Dumbledore walked into the room. Having witnessed what Harry was going through Dumbledore desperately wanted to release the boy from danger. He placed a hand on the boy's chest and a bright glow came from it. A wave of peace fell over Harry. The scar stopped bleeding and he gave a slight sigh of relief. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw the three people standing around his bed.

"Thank you Professor" Harry whispered. "I thought I would never wake up. I was so scared."

"I know, I saw" Dumbledore replied.

"You saw Professor, but how?"

"I was only there in spirit Harry. I could only watch but not take part. If Voldemort had known I was there Harry I dread to think of the consequences"

"How much did you see?"

"Not very much, but I saw the hooded figure approach you. Can you remember what he said before he touched your scar?"

Dumbledore noticed Harry wincing and placed a supportive hand on Harry's shoulder.

"They spoke a different language some old type of incantation. I've never heard it before."

"Do you know who this Death Eater is?"

"I couldn't see their face and the pain in my head was getting worse but for some reason again like before I felt like I knew the person. I felt so weak I thought my head would split open. All I wanted to do was sleep, I feel drained. Am I going mad Professor?"

"No Harry I definitely don't think you are going mad, but I am unaware of this type of magic"

"Potter" Snape said, "Fetch your wand and try to disarm me"

"What now Professor?" Ron interrupted, "Harry doesn't have the strength"

"Silence Weasley, Potter your wand"

Snape stepped back away from the bed. The room was empty Professor McGonagall had arranged for Harry's room mates to sleep in another room as soon as Ron had contacted Dumbledore.

"Now Potter, try to disarm me" Snape repeated

Harry got his wand. He felt the magic flowing through it but not as strong as he would have liked.

"_Expelliarmus" _Harry said

Snape's wand flew out of his hand but the Professor remained firmly in the same place.

"Why didn't you fall back, I put all my energy into that"

"It seems Potter your magic is very weak, can you remember what the Dark Lord did to you?"

"He whispered some incantation I've never heard before but then I don't remember anything else after that"

"Whatever he did to you tonight it has weakened your magic"

"You will need to rest and try to get your magic levels back up" Dumbledore interrupted. "Severus have you any dreamless sleep potion? Take it and sleep Harry, the rest will help your magic."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Back in Dumbledore's office Snape was pacing back and forth in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"And you say the unidentified person touched Potter's scar?"

"Yes Severus, he rubbed something into his hands beforehand"

"So you think Potter has been drugged or whatever he used, it drained Potter's magic. I am not aware of such old Dark Magic. I will have a look through some books I have and I may also check with Fox. Where is Lupin these days, he may be able to get more out of Potter, the boy trusts him. How are you feeling Headmaster?"

"I have to admit I am tired. I will contact Remus tomorrow and see if he knows anything. I think I will rest now, see you in a few hours."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

End of chapter


	25. Two’s Company, Three’s a Crowd

Chapter 25

Two's Company, Three's a Crowd

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>..

Preparations for the Valentine's Ball were in full swing. It was only a couple of days to go. The Saturday before the Ball Dumbledore had granted permission for the students to go to Hogsmeade. Harry and Cho decided to go separately because they both wanted to spend time with their own friends and also because Harry wanted to get Cho a card and a present.

"How am I going to get rid of Hermione?" Ron complained

"Why don't you send her off with Ginny" Harry suggested, "For all we know she's probably thinking exactly the same about you."

"Yeah" Ron said smiling, "My first Valentine's card. I can't wait. What will I buy her? What if she doesn't like it?"

"Relax; whatever you get she'll love it"

"I'll love what" Hermione said her eyes lighting up as the boys walked into the common room. "Are you talking about my Valentine's present, how sweet!"

"Ron, Hermione is going to come with me" Ginny said, "We have loads to buy"

"We" Ron asked

"Yes, Ron we, I've got stuff to get"

"You're not back with Dean are you?" Ron looked shocked and a little annoyed.

Ginny looked back at her brother just as annoyed. She looked just like Mrs Weasley did when she got annoyed with the twins.

"As a matter of fact, no I'm not back with Dean, but I am seeing a Fourth Year in Ravenclaw, and you can't do anything about it." Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm, "Come on Hermione, _we_ have stuff to do."

Hermione was shoved out the door, she didn't get a chance to kiss Ron goodbye she just got to wave.

"Sisters" Ron huffed, "Why couldn't she have been a boy. I never have to put up with this from any of my brothers."

Harry chuckled to himself.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

It was cold in Hogsmeade but dry. Every shop was full with students browsing from aisle to aisle. As always _Zonko's _joke shop and _Honeydukes_ sweet shop were packed out. Children crowded the streets and every shop corner. Harry and Ron were desperately thinking about what they could get their girlfriends.

"What do you think of this Harry?" Ron called from the other side of the shop.

"It's not very Hermione, is it?"

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I thought this would be easier" Ron sighed.

"What about this for Cho?" Harry said

"That!" Ron laughed, "I wouldn't give that to Malfoy and you know what I think of him. Let's get out of here and try _Flourish _and _Blotts_"

"Good idea, we'll definitely find something there"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Do you think she'll like it?" Ron asked for the hundredth time

"Yes Ron, she'll love it" Harry replied rolling his eyes as he tried to wrap Cho's present while sitting on his bed.

He had bought Cho a small silver bracelet and had got a small card that had a witch and a wizard on brooms flying off together into the sunset. He wrote inside the card,

"_Cho,_

_Happy Valentine's Day,_

_Love Harry_"

He didn't want to be too soppy but also didn't want to be too practical, as that might appear cold so he went with simplicity.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hi Cho" Ron said as he walked down the corridor the next day. "How are you? Are you alright, you look down?"

Ron thought he should go get Harry until Cho said,

"I'm fine Ron really, its just today would have been his birthday"

"Who's?" Ron asked stupidly

"Cedric's" she snapped, "Today would have been his birthday"

Ron's cheeks burned red with embarrassment. Of course she had been referring to Cedric, she always was.

"Eh! Well don't be upset, Harry will be down soon and he'll look after you"

"Harry!" Cho snorted.

Ron thought he saw anger flash in front of Cho's face but she quickly snapped out of it when she saw Ron staring at her.

She laughed, "Look at me, getting upset over a dead boyfriend when I have a great boyfriend now. I'll be fine Ron I'm just being silly"

She laughed once more and walked off leaving a very stunned Ron. He understood why she would be upset today; if anything happened to Hermione he would be exactly the same. There was something else that bothered him, did he really see her get angry when he mentioned Harry's name? Also that laugh where had he heard that before? It sounded familiar but he couldn't remember where he heard it. It wasn't recently because Cho never laughed when she was around Harry and his friends, she was always quiet.

He continued on down to the common room when he heard,

"Get out of the way Weaslebee, we have places to be, people to see" Malfoy laughed

"Rack off Malfoy" Ron replied

Malfoy strutted down the corridor laughing and that's when it hit Ron.

"No way" he said, turning around and heading in the opposite direction, he had to find Hermione.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So tell me that again," Hermione said

Ron had run all the way down to the library and found Hermione sitting in a quiet corner taking down notes from a book. He slowed down and grabbing the nearest book he joined Hermione at the table nearly frightening the girl to death.

He tried to tell her about what he discovered but he was panting and out of breath from running and Hermione couldn't catch what he was saying.

"I…. need….. to….. tell.. you….. something…. but…. cant…. tell… you… here" he spluttered.

Hermione was about to complain that she was really busy and was enjoying the book when she saw the serious face on Ron.

"Come on 'Mione, we'll take a walk around the grounds."

Hermione grabbed her cloak from behind the chair replaced her book on to the shelf and walked out of the library with Ron.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>..

"You really think Cho is cheating on Harry?" Hermione said

"Yeah, shh! Keep your voice down" Ron said

"Ron, there's no-one out here" Hermione scolded and shivered from the cold

"Do you think Harry knows?" he asked

"Of course not. Why didn't you tell me before?"

Ron went red, "It was the night I thought you and Harry….the night I found you both asleep on the couch."

"Ron, that was ages ago. Do you think she's been cheating on him since then? I wonder who it is with."

Ron's face turned to anger.

"Malfoy" he said

"Malfoy" she repeated "Ouch! What should we do? Do you think we should tell Harry?"

"I don't know, he loves her, but wouldn't he want to know about something like this? If it was you and I, I'd want to know"

"Yeah, me to Ron"

"Okay! So later on we'll track Harry down and tell him"

Hermione nodded in agreement.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Cho, talk to me. What is the matter with you today?" Harry asked breaking into a run to try and catch up with her. "Cho please, will you talk to me? Have I done something to upset you? Cho please? Will you slow down for a minute so we can talk, Cho, Cho?"

"Leave me alone Potter!" Cho yelled back down the corridor. "Just leave me alone"

"_Potter_" he thought.

She had called him Potter. It was the first time someone had said his surname and it hurt him. All the times Malfoy or Snape had spat "Potter" it had never affected him but hearing his own girlfriend use it, bitterly hurt him. Sighing he went to head back to his common room, when he heard from behind,

"Awww! Has Potter and his girlfriend had a little row?"

"Shut up Malfoy" Harry replied anger flowing through his veins; he wasn't in any mood for Malfoy.

"Tsk! Tsk! Wouldn't you think you would be there for your girlfriend, today of all days?"

"What are you talking about Malfoy?"

"Oh, is it true Potter really doesn't know what today is? All of Hufflepuff are talking about it."

"Hufflepuff" Harry said, "But what's that got to do with Cho?"

"You really are as thick as you look" Malfoy laughed. "Today Potter would have been Cedric Diggory's birthday."

Harry slapped his hand off his forehead, how could he have been so selfish, he had automatically thought it was something to do with him.

"Damn it" he said and leaving Malfoy in the cold corridor he went looking for Cho.

As he searched for his girlfriend around the castle he started to think this wasn't his fault. How was he supposed to know that today would have been Cedric's birthday? He barely knew Cedric when he was alive. Although he should have realised if Cho was that upset then it was Cedric related. Malfoy was right, what sort of boyfriend was he?

It wasn't long before he found himself outside the room of requirements. This was their place he knew Cho was inside.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Cho was sitting on a couch, tissue in her hand and she was staring into space.

"Cho?" Harry called softly. "Cho please, I didn't know. I honestly didn't know today was Cedric's birthday."

Cho sniffled. "I know you didn't" but she didn't turn or look at Harry.

Harry's heart was thumping in his chest, but when she wouldn't look at him he felt a nervous feeling in his stomach.

"Why don't we go for a walk together? Or get some food? I bet you haven't eaten all day. Cho are you hungry?"

"Why can't you just leave me be? I don't want to do anything today. If Cedric was here then everything would be okay."

Harry rolled his eyes, he was trying to remain calm, he really didn't want to be selfish but she was acting as if he didn't exist. He started to think if he died in the morning would she cry like this on his birthday? Hell, did she even know when his birthday was? He tried to take another approach.

"Cho darling" he started, "Cedric wouldn't have wanted to see you like this."

"Cedric loved me"

"Yes, I know but I love you too"

"Yes but Cedric…"

"Cedric is gone!" Harry interrupted with a touch of anger in his voice, he had been patient enough. "I'm sorry but you have to realise that. Is there two people in this relationship or three?"

Harry hadn't meant to say the last part out loud and regretted it as soon as his mouth had opened.

"Cho, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, really I didn't"

Anger crossed Cho's face, "how could you say something like that? Get out!"

"Cho please" Harry stammered

"Harry, I said GET OUT!" she shouted back.

"Fine" Harry replied getting up from the sofa and heading to the door. "I'll see you later"

Cho just turned her back to him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Fuming Harry headed back to the common room. He didn't want to see anyone but he knew that wouldn't be the case. He had just walked through the door when he heard,

"Hiya Harry" from Ron

"Hi Ron, Hermione" Harry replied.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked

"It wasn't my fault, I didn't know"

"What didn't you know mate" Ron asked

"I didn't know today was Cedric Diggory's bloody birthday"

"Ah!" Hermione said, "And how is Cho?"

"Don't mention her name" Harry said huffily as he flopped down into the chair. "Women, they can never make up their minds or explain things. She was sitting there as if he had just died, she didn't look at me or want to know me."

"Harry she's upset, she really loved him"

"But she says she loves me 'Mione"

"Wouldn't bet on that," Ron said under his breath

"Shh! Ron" Hermione replied quickly hoping Harry hadn't heard, but the expression on his face showed he had.

"What was that Ron?" he said

"Nothing Harry, forget it"

"No, come on, out with it, what did you say?"

"Now Harry, I'm only telling you this because you're my best friend" Ron said and taking a deep breath continued. "We think that Cho is cheating on you."

Harry thought his world had collapsed.

"You're wrong. I don't believe you. Why would you say something like that? No way you're wrong, she wouldn't"

Hermione turned to Harry.

"Harry, we're sorry, we just don't want you to get hurt"

"And what are you doing now? Don't you think this isn't hurting me telling me such lies! What proof do you have and do you know who the other person is?"

"Malfoy" Ron answered

"Malfoy" Harry laughed, "Oh! Brilliant of all the people in the whole school you pick him there's a surprise. If Neville was my enemy would you have said him? Hermione I expected more from you listening to gossip. Who told you this Crabbe, Goyle, no how about Pansy Parkinson Malfoy's girlfriend!"

"Harry it isn't gossip Ron saw them" Hermione whispered

"Oh! And when was this Ron?"

"Well I didn't see them exactly. I heard them laughing together"

"And that's a crime these days, hang on I hear Colin Creevy talking to your sister Ginny. Quick Ron I think they're kissing"

"Leave my sister out of this!" Ron replied angrily, "I'm only telling you what I heard there was kissing noises and giggling"

"When did it happen Ron?" Harry asked again with anger in his voice.

"The night I came in and found you on the couch with Hermione" Ron hung his head and was suddenly interested in his shoes.

"THAT NIGHT! Merlin's sake Ron. You accused me of cheating on Cho that night with Hermione. Is there something wrong with you or are you just looking forward to the day when I say we split up?"

Harry stormed out of the door.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He didn't need this now. He had teachers worrying about him; he was worried about his own health and his magic. He had a girlfriend that he loved that wasn't talking to him and now his two best friends that he needed the most were telling him that the girl he loved was cheating on him with his enemy.

His head ached and he felt dizzy again, he was meant to be resting and getting his magic back up but this definitely didn't help. He went outside to get fresh air and walk off his headache.

He wasn't watching where he was walking to and he found himself at the Quidditch pitch where the maze had been the previous year. Harry just stood staring feeling nothing. He was lost in his own thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a gentle soft voice he recognised and loved,

"Harry?"

Harry turned around and looked into Cho's dark brown eyes. Tears stung in both their eyes and they said absolutely nothing to each other but they just stood and hugged one another.

From behind a bush Malfoy watched and a grin appeared on his face,

"That's my girl!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

End of chapter


	26. Secret’s Revealed

Thanks for the hits and the reviews

Chapter 26

Secret's Revealed

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry sat down to breakfast. He had returned the previous night to the common room and had told Hermione and Ron that everything was okay between himself and Cho, and that if they had anymore mad ideas or accusations about his girlfriend cheating on him, they could keep it to themselves or he wouldn't be held responsible. Hermione just nodded her head and Ron who was still suspicious just agreed to keep the peace.

"I don't trust her" he whispered to Hermione when Harry had left the room.

"We'll just have to watch her" Hermione replied before heading to bed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>..

The atmosphere was a little strained between the three friends at the breakfast table but at least they were talking. He was just about to start on his scrambled eggs when the post arrived. He wasn't expecting anything so he didn't notice Hedwig hovering above his head.

"Harry" Ron called and nodded towards the bird.

The letter was from Sirius. Harry wanted to read the letter in private so he grabbed a piece of toast, told his friends he would see them in class and headed out the door.

"_Harry" _the letter started.

"Must be serious," Harry thought as he read on.

"_I don't have much time Harry and I'll keep the letter brief. I have heard He's on the move so be prepared for anything. Don't do anything rash, stay at school where you are safe. Remus told me about the other thing, I can't believe Dumbledore kept that from you for so long, but don't worry we are all behind you, you won't need to do anything on your own._

_Stay safe_

_Sirius"_

Harry re-read the middle part of the letter. He knew Voldemort was planning something, his scar was burning all the time but what had Dumbledore told Lupin and had conveniently forgotten to tell Harry. The sound of the bell brought him back to reality, if he didn't move he was going to be late.

By the end of his first class Harry was so distracted and annoyed over Dumbledore, he told Ron to tell Professor Sprout he had to see the headmaster it was urgent. Saying goodbye to his friends he reassured them that he was fine and that he would tell them everything later. Walking up to the entrance of Dumbledore's office he tried to think of the password and what he was going to say to the headmaster.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dumbledore was behind his desk reading a book. After a gentle knock and a muffled "come in" Harry walked into the office. Dumbledore looked up over his half moon spectacles and a grin appeared on his face.

"Harry" he said, "Come in, come in. Tea, Lemon drop?

Harry declined and took a deep breath.

"Professor" he started, "I received a letter from Sirius."

Dumbledore stood up from his desk and returned the book to its rightful place on the shelf.

"Voldemort is moving, yes, I was aware of that" he said his back facing Harry, "but I sense there is something else Harry. You didn't just come here and miss class just to tell me that."

"No Professor, there is something else. Sirius mentioned something that I wanted to ask you about."

Harry found himself lost for words, how was he going to put this. He was fed up of people keeping things from him but he also knew that there was probably a very good reason why Dumbledore kept it from him in the first place. Taking his seat once more behind his desk, Dumbledore waited for Harry. He could see the boy was struggling to get out what was bothering him.

"Sirius said, that you told Remus and I something but I don't know what he's referring to"

"Do you have the letter there Harry?"

"Yes sir" he took out the letter and Dumbledore skimmed through it.

Harry watched his headmaster's eyes flicker left to right and then nod to himself.

"Harry, have you ever heard of a prophecy?"

He shook his head, he wasn't sure. He remembered prophets being mentioned in Religion class in the Muggle School he went to before Hogwarts but the Dursleys weren't that religious. He then remembered Trelawney and her predictions and said,

"It's when someone predicts something"

Dumbledore grinned but accepted Harry's answer.

"Harry" he said quite sternly. "I didn't want you to know what I'm about to tell you just yet, in case it worried you. Although as Sirius has brought it to your attention I will tell you."

When Dumbledore had finished telling Harry about the prophecy, he handed the boy a cup of tea and with shaking hands Harry took the cup.

"I have to kill Voldemort or he has to kill me….but….but….Professor I can't do that. I'm not ready to kill him and I definitely don't want to die. Are you sure there wasn't some mistake?"

Dumbledore shook his head.

"I'm sorry Harry we have tried to find evidence that the prophecy is fake but unfortunately we haven't found anything. Your Godfather is right I shouldn't have withheld this from you but I did have my reasons"

"Yes sir, I understand"

"Harry please understand also that you will not be on your own throughout any of it. There are a lot of people who are with you and who will do their best to protect you from Voldemort and his followers."

Harry wasn't sure what to say so he just sat back into the seat and nodded.

"Harry" Dumbledore continued, "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell many people about it as we don't need this information getting into the wrong hands and especially not to a bunch of certain Slytherins. We don't think Voldemort knows about it. As always it is up to you to tell Ms Granger and Mr Weasley or even Ms Chang."

"Cho" Harry said suddenly. "No, I couldn't. She lost one boyfriend already over him, I couldn't tell her that there's a chance she might lose me aswell."

"Harry"

"I know Professor, but there's a fifty percent chance I'll survive and a fifty percent chance I won't"

"Do you want to talk to Remus Harry?"

"No, I think I'll hold on for a while, until I get my own head around it."

Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement.

"One more thing Harry before you leave, how are you feeling, magically that is?"

"I think I'm okay sir, my scar is burning but everything is fine." Harry lied

How could he tell his headmaster that he was feeling dizzy and his magic was gone crazy after what he had just told him?

"_Fifty percent" _he sighed to himself and he left his headmaster's office and headed to the great hall for lunch.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Valentine's Day arrived and the hall had been decorated with pink hearts and streamers to celebrate the day. The atmosphere around the school was flowery and romantic. Squeals of delight from girls from every house who received gifts and cards and laughter from the boys filled the corridors. Classes were to end at lunch time so the students could relax and have fun for the rest of the day. All the teachers except Snape were in great moods as they taught about different "love" topics.

Professor Sprout discussed romantic plants and Professor Trelawney predicted everyone's love stars during the class.

"Mr Thomas" she said, "You will find love when you least expect it."

Dean turned to Seamus and said, "Great, at the party tonight"

"Mr Finnegan, it will start off cold but eventually love will blossom and it will get warmer"

"Sounds like the weather forecast" Seamus laughed. "I'll fall in love with a weather presenter or someone who is always cold"

"Mr Weasley" Trelawney continued, "Where there is knowledge, there is love"

"Wicked" Ron replied

Harry waited for his turn so far everyone in the class was going to find love.

"Mr Potter" she called. "Seek and you will find the truth"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Is that it?" Harry replied when class was over. "I waited until last for that. Why couldn't she have said, Mr Potter you have found love, love will grow or anything else compared to what she said. I think I prefer her when she says I'm going to die at least that makes sense. Seek and you will find the truth, that doesn't mean anything to me"

Ron looked at Hermione across the table and she raised her eyebrows to say,

"It makes perfect sense to me!"

Ron crossed his eyebrows in the middle as if to say, "Okay you understood that, now explain it to me."

"Ron" Hermione said, "Will you walk me to the library?"

"Sure, I'll be back in a few minutes Harry"

When they left the hall Ron turned to Hermione and said, "Come on tell me"

"Oh! Ronald" she replied, "It's so obvious. Seek and you will find the truth, that's telling Harry to look for the truth, but what else does seek refer to?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders still not copping on to Hermione.

"We know Cho is cheating on Harry, don't we?"

"Well!" he paused

"Anyway" she ignored him, "And what position is Cho on the Ravenclaw team?"

"Seeker"

"Correct Ron" she said clapping her hands together, "So Trelawney has told Harry he must find the truth and see what's really going on with Cho"

"Oh!" Ron replied finally getting Hermione's point.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

End of chapter


	27. The Valentine’s Ball

Chapter 27

The Valentine's Ball

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Later that evening all the students were gathered in the Great Hall. Harry had met Cho earlier and they had given each other their cards and presents. Hermione and Ron had spent the afternoon together and had also exchanged their gifts. Hermione was thrilled with the present much to Ron's delight.

"You should have seen her face? Harry, she was so happy," he recalled as he put on his dress robes that evening.

"Did Cho like the bracelet?"

"Yeah" Harry replied from the other side of the room, "it looked lovely on her, she said she'd wear it tonight. What do you think of this cologne Ron? She gave it to me earlier. I expect she'll want me to wear it this evening."

Ron took the small purple coloured vial and smelled the contents.

"It's a bit strong, you really have to smell it to get the aroma, it's alright. Whoa! I think I inhaled a bit too much of it there" Ron laughed. "I'd wear it just tonight Harry but you don't have to wear it again after that.

Harry laughed, Ron was right the contents smelled odd, but not that powerful you really had to put a lot on to smell it. He splashed some on his hands and dabbed his face and neck. When the dorm had emptied he did it again, making sure he could smell is so he knew Cho knew he was wearing her present.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The hall was filling up slowly the boys were dressed in formal dress robes and the girls were in dresses. The candles were lit and the food and drink was plentiful.

Harry and Cho danced together to the soft romantic music that was being played by the band, and when they took a break they sat with Hermione and Ron. Harry was so happy that night for the first time in a long time he forgot all his problems and worries. As he spun Cho around the floor he looked over and saw Ron. The best friends caught each others eyes and they both nodded to each other. Harry was happy that Ron and Hermione had found each other. The two of them looked lovely together. He then looked at his own date and smiled. She was gorgeous, her long black hair gently swaying across her back as she rested her head on his shoulder. Nothing he thought could ruin the night.

As he felt Cho snuggling into his neck more he held her tightly and wished the evening would never end. He felt a bit warm but he told himself that he wasn't going to have a repeat performance of the Yule ball. He closed his eyes and listened to the music. He imagined they were the only couple in the hall and the music was being played just for the two of them.

His thoughts vanished when he heard Cho suddenly inhale quite sharply into his shoulder and she moved her arm from around his neck.

"Cho" he said, "Are you alright?"

She looked up and said, "Oh just a cramp, everything is fine. I just had my arm in the same place for two long"

She gave a small grin and fixed the sleeve of her robe down over her arm. Harry hadn't noticed that the music had ended until Cho said,

"Do you fancy a walk outside?"

"Sure" he replied thankfully because he hoped the fresh air would cool him down. "I'll just tell Ron and Hermione that we'll be outside if they need us or want to join us later"

"Do you need to tell them everything that you do?" Cho questioned with a little sharpness in her tone.

Harry not wanting to have his night ruined just smiled back and said,

"No, of course I don't. Sure, let's head outside."

As the couple left the dance floor Cho quickly looked around the room and saw Malfoy. He gave her a small nod and quickly turned away. Ron and Hermione didn't see the pair leaving because they were both in conversation with Dean and Ginny.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Harry and Cho left the castle and headed to the lake. Cho's arm was getting more painful and hotter, she shivered slightly.

"Cold" Harry asked, "Do you want my cloak or we can head back in?"

"No, no, I'm fine" she said. "What time is it?"

"Oh! It's just gone past ten, we have ages yet"

Harry put his arm around her shoulders and they walked on. They stopped by the lake and they sat on a bench that was facing the water. The full moon created a silvery path across it. Harry stared out across the lake and thought about Lupin and hoped he was safe somewhere. He felt a hand on his arm as if Cho could read his mind. He apologised for being distant and explained that he was worried about Lupin and everytime there was a full moon he was brought back to his Third Year. Trying not to dampen the mood of the night he turned and faced Cho.

"You look really lovely tonight," he said looking straight into her eyes.

She looked over his shoulder for a brief second and saw movement over by the trees. Her arm was aching at this stage and she knew she had to give them the sign. Looking back to Harry she leaned in closer and cupped her hand across his jaw. He tilted his head slightly and his lips reached hers. She knew this was her chance.

She brought Harry in closer and wrapped her left arm over his shoulder and gently played with the hair across his neck. Harry heard her whisper something but he couldn't make out what. They continued to kiss and very slowly Cho lifted her thumb up, she held it there for a couple of seconds making sure that the signal had been seen from the light of the moon. When the signal had been given she placed her hand back on to Harry's neck and gently massaged it before he realised that it had been removed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"That was the signal men" Lucius Malfoy whispered to the other Death Eaters who were hiding behind the trees. "Good girl Chang" he laughed, "Now to get Potter. Right men on my count and remember you're not to kill either of them, the girl is working for us and as for Potter, we need to bring him in alive. Masks on, lets get them."

Silently they tip-toed out of their hiding places and circled the embracing couple.

"Sorry to interrupt your party Mr Potter" Malfoy senior sneered, "My friends and I are having our own party later and I hear you are the guest of honour. Did you get your invite?"

"Always the comedian Malfoy" Harry replied, "You can just go back to the hole you climbed out of."

Harry stood up from the bench; wand raised and kept Cho behind him.

"Protecting your girlfriend Potter, how noble of you. When will you realise you will never be able to beat us. Your parents thought the same and look what happened to them. Your father was just as troublesome, always getting himself caught up in something that wasn't his business, either by protecting someone useless or for fighting for that bumbling fool Dumbledore. You'll die just like him. Really Potter to lose one parent is unfortunate but to lose both is just careless."

Harry felt anger he had never felt before. _"Don't fail me now magic" _he thought. He was breathing heavily and he stood gritting his teeth. He couldn't feel the magic flowing through his arm and he was starting to worry. Fortunately for Harry Malfoy hadn't noticed.

"Now, now don't go get yourself all worked up and do something stupid, that I will make sure you regret later. Men, get the girl, we'll deal with Potter then."

"Don't you dare touch her" Harry shouted confidently raising his wand higher.

His hands began to sweat and he started to feel entirely useless. He was back in the duelling class; no spells would come to him. He prayed for his wand to respond but it felt empty.

"He looks like he's going to cry" Nott senior called from the crowd. "He's meant to be the Boy-who-Lived, he's more like the Boy-who-Cried in fear."

Harry didn't know what was wrong and he wasn't prepared for the first spell to hit him. A flash of red light from Nott's wand hit him full force in the chest and he fell over backwards. Feeling dizzy from banging his head off the ground he stumbled to get up. He was very aware of the sound of his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"_I'm not scared, I can do this" _he repeated to himself over and over again.

He had been through a lot of terrifying moments since he joined Hogwarts, but nothing in the last five years had him prepared for this moment. He was the most frightened he had ever been in his life and he had no idea why. Any moment now and he would be descended upon, and then he would have to respond. If he didn't he or Cho would be put through a fate worse than death. A scream from Cho brought him out of his thoughts, it was now or never.

"My parents died protecting me" he said, "and if I have to die protecting the people I love, then so be it. Do you worst Malfoy but I won't come with you that easily."

Harry wasn't prepared for the first punch that hit him squarely on the cheek. The stinging in his cheek was enough to bring tears to his eyes and then the heat rose on the right handside of his face. Moving his jaw slightly to ease the pain, the second hit came just as fast and this time Harry tasted blood and a tabbing pain in his lip now distracted him from the pain his cheek.

"Did that one hurt?" Malfoy laughed. "I thought you would be prepared for that, isn't that how Muggles fight, fists first think later."

Harry had a look around to see if anyone was out around the grounds. He thought he could make out two students coming out of the castle. Malfoy followed Harry's stare and called out to the others.

"Quickly, grab him and lets get out of here, our lord will be waiting."

Trying to think of something that would help, Harry raised his wand and said,

"_Expelliarmus_"

Praying it would work. Thankfully they were standing closer so not a lot of energy was needed. The wands of the nearest Death Eaters flew to his hands and knocked the men over. A scream came from Cho and Harry turned to see one of them pull her arms tightly around her back and held a wand pointed to her neck.

"This is how we wizards fight" Macnair's voice spoke.

"Stop playing games Potter" Malfoy said, "Or your girlfriend gets hurt. Just surrender and come quickly because the more time wasting you do the more pain she will feel. Macnair, get your wand ready."

"Don't hurt her" Harry called trying to sound confident. "I'll come with you, just don't hurt her."

"Harry" Cho sniffled with tears in her eyes, "Don't give in, don't listen to them I'm fine"

"Shut up!" Malfoy replied. "Stupefy"

"NO!" Harry screamed running towards the hooded man

"_Crucio" _Malfoy said pointing his wand straight at Harry.

The pain hit Harry and he fell to the ground. Trying not to give in but being so weak, he cried,

"Okay, okay. I'll come with you, just make it stop"

He knew he was being pitiful and in normal circumstances he would have been annoyed with himself for practically begging at Lucius Malfoy's feet but there was no way out.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry had been right; two students had left the castle and were going for a romantic stroll. Neville Longbottom and a girl from Hufflepuff Luna Lovegood had been seeing each other just a couple of months. When they saw the crowd of hooded people around the lake they ducked behind the nearest bush. Not wanting to be seen they remained there watching. It wasn't until they heard Harry scream in pain was when they realised what was happening.

Neville could see Cho slumped up against a hooded man and Harry was on the ground. He needed to get Dumbledore and help his friend but the risk of being caught was too high, especially now that the circle of men had parted and Neville could see exactly what was happening.

There was a sudden flash of light and then darkness once more. The flash was so bright Neville and Luna had to shut their eyes.

"Someone in the castle would have seen that" Neville whispered

"They're gone" Luna replied

"Gone" Neville repeated shocked, looking towards the lake. "We have to tell Dumbledore"

The two of them ran back to the entrance of the castle and bumped into Hermione and Ron.

"Hiya Neville" Ron said, "Haven't seen Harry have you, we've been looking for ages. Are you alright mate, you look pale?"

"Must talk to Dumbledore" Neville panted, "Saw Harry, he's gone"

"Gone" Hermione shrieked, "Gone where? Was Cho with him?"

"Yeah" Luna replied, "She's gone too"

"We'd better tell Dumbledore" Hermione said turning back towards the castle

"That was where we were headed" Neville replied.

"Where would we find him?" Luna asked

"Well he could be still in the great hall" Ron said, "Last I saw he was talking to Malfoy"

"Malfoy as in Draco Malfoy" Hermione said with raised eyebrows. "I wonder what he wanted with Dumbledore. Neville was there anyone else around when Harry vanished?"

"Yeah, a circle of hooded men. We saw Harry on the ground, he was saying something but we couldn't hear what it was."

Hermione gasped. "Hooded men, Malfoy talking to Dumbledore, that wasn't a friendly chat he was conducting, that was a diversion. Quick we don't have much time, we need to find Dumbledore"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

End of chapter :)


	28. The Death Eaters are called

Chapter 28

The Death Eaters are called

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The four friends ran through the corridors to the great hall. Turning one of the corners they ran straight into Snape.

"Running in the corridors" he said in a low voice, "is against school rules, and you Mr Weasley and Ms Granger both being Prefects know this. That's ten points each from your houses"

"But Professor" Hermione started, "We have to get to Professor Dumbledore, it's an emergency"

Snape raised one eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's always an emergency with you Gryffindors, especially you two. Drama queens! Speaking of which where is Potter?"

"Death Eaters" Ron replied, "Neville saw them, they've got Harry"

"Is this true Longbottom?"

Neville who hated Snape just nodded in response and shakily answered, "Yes"

"Come with me" Snape said turning on his heels and heading towards Dumbledore's office. "The headmaster has retired for the night, you will wait here."

It wasn't long before the four students were in the office telling their headmaster the story.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Snape walked into his common room like he did most nights to make sure everyone from his own house had returned from the great hall, but he also wanted a quite word with of student in particular.

"Where is he?" Snape spoke softly but with ice in his voice.

"Evening Professor. Did you enjoy the ball?"

"I'll ask you again Malfoy" Snape replied coldly. "Where is he?"

"How should I know Professor" Malfoy replied without a trace of malice in his voice. "I haven't seen Potter all night and why would you think that I would know where he was?"

"I don't remember mentioning Mr Potter's name" Snape replied

Malfoy could have kicked himself. Trying to cover it up he said, "I just presumed you meant him and his entourage."

Anyone who didn't know how Malfoy "acted," would have believed him, but Snape had worked too closely with the Malfoy family and the other Death Eaters and he knew a liar when he saw one. Not wanting to cause a scene or leave anyone else in the room see or hear his concern for Harry, Snape left the conversation at that. Before walking away he turned to Malfoy once more and whispered,

"You may not know where he is _now, _but if I hear you are anyway involved with his disappearance, you and anyone else you are covering for will be out of Hogwarts so fast; and I will make sure your father wont save you this time. Goodnight Mr Malfoy."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Snape held on to his left arm he knew he was going to be called as soon as he had heard that Harry had been kidnapped. Slamming the door of his private quarters he took a bit of floo powder stepped into the fire and shouted, "MALFOY MANNER"

No matter how hard he tried Snape would always only be number two in Voldemort's eyes, Lucius Malfoy was and would remain always as number one. When Voldermort wanted to keep his new hideout or something secret all the Death Eaters knew to meet in Malfoy manner.

Snape made sure he never showed his emotions when around his fellow Death Eaters and certainly not in front of Malfoy or Voldemort. That was one of the reasons Voldemort had never discovered the spy in his group.

"Severus" Lucius said as soon as Snape walked out of the fire, "Running late"

"Lucius" Snape sneered, "You know I have to get away from Dumbledore and the other students. I can't just leave as soon as I am called and our Lord knows that."

"Yes indeed" Malfoy replied, "Well everyone is here now, our Lord is waiting for us, we should get going. Severus we are meeting here" Malfoy pointed to a map on the table. "Follow us after everyone else has gone."

"Of course Lucius" Snape replied.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The Death Eaters lined up in two's behind Malfoy and Snape and they entered the room in a mannerly fashion. The torches lined the stone corridors, flickering from the draft and sending shadows all over the walls. Snape remembered Harry's first dream back in the Weasley's house, he had described the corridor and infront of him were the big brown wooden doors.

Malfoy walked forward and knocked loudly on the door. The door opened and the Death Eaters walked into the room. Voldemort was sitting infront of his alter, there were two chairs that were furnished like thrones, Voldermort sat on one and the second was empty.

"Men, welcome" Voldermort hissed, "It is good to see all of you, it is a good night."

Standing up the Death Eaters walked up in single file and kissed Voldermort's hand and knelt at his feet. Snape was second last,

"Severus, I am so glad to see you. I have something to show you, all of you. Tonight some of my men got Dumbledore's favourite student. Yes my followers, I have Harry Potter"

Snape hoped the boy finally believed Dumbledore or Granger that he was on their side and where his real loyalties lay, they had tried to convince Harry enough times but the boy was as stubborn as his father was before him. Standing back in line he pulled his hood of his cloak up over his head to try cover his face.

Malfoy stepped forward and kissed his master's robe.

"A job well done" Voldemort said

"Thank you sir" Malfoy said

"I think it is time to bring in our special guest, our guest of honour" Voldemort laughed. "Lucius, bring Crabbe and Goyle with you and bring the boy to me."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Harry sat against the wall of his cell he tried to imagine himself with his two friends by the lake studying for their O.W.Ls and laughing. He felt the warm sunshine on his face and prayed that he would see it again someday. He thought about Cho and panicked.

"_Cho_" he said to himself, "_If he's hurt her"_

He tried to get up but his arms were tied to the wall with chains. His head hurt he felt dizzy, he tried to remember how he had got there. His arms ached and his neck hurt from being in the same position for long. He didn't know how long he was knocked out for so he wasn't sure how long he had been tied up.

He shivered slightly he was cold from leaning against the stone wall and the room was dark. His thoughts once more turned to Cho. He had to get out, find her and rescue her. His head pounded and the room started to spin. Breathing heavily he told himself to relax, to calm down or he'd do more damage to himself.

He could feel a ball of energy in the pit of his stomach wanting to be released.

"_I'm going to kill him" _he said to himself. "_If he's hurt her, I'll kill him. Every curse that I've ever been hit with or will be hit with or any curse he's thrown at her, he'll feel twice as hard."_

The door creaked open and light came into the room, Harry had to squint his eyes because the brightness hurt them. He tried to wrestle free but Malfoy saw him.

"Relax Potter" he laughed. "We will soon have you out of those chains, my Lord is ready for you, but as you are a little fiery maybe a few visitors may help calm you down. "_Crucio"_ he shouted before going to the door and calling in the reinforcements.

Harry tried not to scream but every nerve in his body ached with pain. Finally Malfoy removed the curse and the chains were untied. Harry collapsed and lay face down on the floor; he then felt two arms drag him up.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry had faced death many times before, but this time was different Voldermort was stronger and wiser and this frightened Harry much more than any other battle they had had previously. He felt very weak his body ached from Crabbe and Goyle "calming" him down as Malfoy had put it. His magic didn't feel right and his wand was missing.

He wondered where Cho was and prayed that she was alright and alive, he wanted to see her so badly. Walking towards the big heavy doors he recognised from his dreams he knew Voldermort was waiting for him on the other side. As he got closer to the room he could feel his scar reverberating so badly that he began to swim in and out of consciousness. In the distance he could hear the bitter cry of despair from Cedric before he died.

"Don't you think of nodding off" Crabbe said as he jerked Harry to keep him awake.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Harry Potter" the voice echoed through the room.

There was only one voice that cold and the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood on end sending a chill down the boy's spine. Without warning Harry's scar exploded with pain. It was such agony that he fell to his knees; he put his hands over his face to ease the pain.

"Harry" Voldermort repeated, "Look at me"

Harry opened his stinging eyes.

"How pathetic" Voldermort started, "Wouldn't your girlfriend love to see you now. Not as brave as you make yourself out to be are you?"

Harry said nothing, his pride was bruised enough already, he remained on his knees head bowed staring at the floor.

"How's your magic Harry?" Voldermort hissed. "Are your hands still shaking, and the dizzy feelings still occurring?"

Harry raised his head and looked straight at Voldemort.

"How do you know about that?" he asked shakily, his scar still throbbing.

"Yeah that's right Harry, I know all about that and your little outburst in the common room, that night nearly killed you because of all the raw magic you used. How do you feel Harry? Weaker by the second I'd say, your body is crying out for the drugs. Miss the drugs Harry?"

Harry just looked at Voldemort.

"What are you talking about?" he asked shaking slightly as if he was very cold suddenly.

Snape watched from the side and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Potter on drugs, now that's interesting. Well it would explain the mood swings" he said to himself with a little grin but then scolded himself for thinking something like that. The boy was stubborn, arrogant and lucky in more ways than one but he wasn't stupid enough to play with muggle or wizard drugs.

Voldemort spoke again and Snape listened.

"You didn't know Harry of course" he laughed. "Has your neck felt tingly the past few months, tired or sore? Yes Harry, that's right slowly but surely I've been drugging you and you had no idea. How, do I hear you ask? Look at me Harry raise you head. Look at me and I will explain all, but firstly I think it's time to bring in your girlfriend, she should hear how her boyfriend is really a drug addict. She deserves to be told the truth, before I kill her anyway."

"You won't touch her" Harry spat

"Hush Harry, you'll wear yourself out" Voldemort laughed. "Lucius, come forth and bring in the other hostage, I think it is time she was present to hear this."

Harry didn't know what to think, he had never dreamed that he was being drugged. He knew something was wrong but drugs. His body ached, was it really because his system was crying out for the drugs or was it because they were trying to get out of his system? He couldn't tell he tried to raise his head when Voldemort said so, but it hurt and now he understood why.

"_Who could have done this to me?"_ he thought, _"Who would have drugged me without me knowing?"_

The side door opened and Malfoy walked in.

"She is outside my Lord" he said

"Good bring her in" Voldemort replied, "Let her see her boyfriend now for what he really is, a coward who is powerless without his magic."

"Stop please" Harry said. "I don't want her to see me like this. Just leave her go, it's me you want not her; she has nothing to do with this. She's been through enough already."

Harry heard a cruel laugh come from Voldemort and the other Death Eaters joined in.

"Well, well, well the famous Harry Potter begging at my feet. What would your parents or the great Dumbledore say if they saw you now? The world's hero weeping on the ground, before the battle has even begun and all for the love of a girl. How touching, don't you agree Wormtail?"

Wormtail appeared at the door and before Harry could answer or do anything he felt himself being pulled to his feet and a voice was heard in his ear.

"Stand when my Master speaks to you and bow before him" Wormtail whispered.

Harry remembered the last time Wormtail had grabbed him like this; it was just after Cedric's death in the graveyard. Harry refused to look at Voldemort; he remained focused on one spot on the floor. His scar was hurting more and more, the pain was unbearable but no matter what Voldemort did to him there was no way he was going to bow.

"You'll have to kill me first" Harry said through clenched teeth.

The slap from Wormtail's hand across Harry's cheek surprised Harry, and as his cheek became hot and red Voldermort said,

"Killing you is definitely an option. Wormtail, raise his sleeve, I want to see the other scar that he has kept hidden, as if he was trying to forget what happened that night. Yes, Harry I remember that night well, that was when you helped me. Do you remember?"

Harry hung his head in shame.

"Who would have thought," Voldemort continued, "Who would have thought my enemy, my guest of honour helping me in my rebirth?"

As Wormtail raised Harry's sleeve, the Death Eaters gasped and cheered. Harry remembered the blade cutting into his arm and his own blood seeping down from the wound. He shivered not from the cold but from the memories that haunted him. He raised his head; his hair was now stuck to his forehead from sweat and blood. He was glad that they hadn't brought Cho into the room; he didn't want her to see him like this. He tried to look straight at Voldemort but found himself wincing every few minutes from the pain in his scar. Trying not to collapse back on to the floor he whispered,

"Just finish me off, that's what you want. Just do it"

"Foolish boy" Snape thought as he watched from the side, "Giving up already, haven't we taught you anything?"

Voldemort walked forward to Harry. He raised one of his long bony white fingers and gently traced Harry's jawbone saying,

"Your mother's love saved you once."

Harry thought his head would burst open; Voldemort was so close he could feel his icy cold breath on his face but Voldemort continued,

"Let me see if your love can save your girlfriend. You see Harry I want to kill you, but not just yet. We both want something here. You want to save the girl and be the big hero and I want someone dead, preferably you, but then again I could always kill the spare."

Voldemort got the reaction he had hoped for, that had hit a nerve. He knew Harry wasn't happy with what he had said; his slight reference to Cedric and the fact Cho was his girlfriend. He watched Harry struggle to get free in Wormtail's arms.

Voldermort moved back up the steps to his throne, raising his wand he ordered Wormtail to release the boy, but not before he said,

"_Crucio_"

Harry tried to channel the tiny bit of energy he had to try ease the pain but he was too weak. Prophecy or no prophecy he wanted the pain to end and if that meant dying then Harry Potter was ready to die. As the blackness took over the last thing he heard before he hit the floor was the sound of the Death Eaters' laughter.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

End of chapter


	29. Betrayal

Chapter 29

Betrayal

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As the room slowly came back into focus Harry heard,

"Bring in the other hostage."

The door opened and Cho was brought into the room. Harry slowly raised his head and saw his love being pushed along by one of Voldemort's minions. Her arms were tied behind her back but she didn't look like she was in physical pain, there were no visible bruises. Harry wanted to call out and run over to protect her but he couldn't move. She didn't look at him when she passed near him. Anger boiled through Harry's weak body.

"_Leave her go_" he thought

"I will ask you one more time Harry" Voldemort hissed. "Save her Harry and join me, or leave me kill you now"

Snape watched from the side, his own hood well and truly covering his face.

"Fool" he said to himself looking at Cho, "Didn't you think it would be dangerous for you getting involved with Potter."

Snape's thoughts were interrupted by Voldemort's voice.

"Harry, I can have her killed in a few minutes."

Harry looked straight at Cho and a single tear fell from her eye. His heart cringed and facing Voldemort he said,

"Leave her go. I'll do whatever you want. Please just leave her go."

"Stupid boy" Snape thought

"Men" Voldemort called, "Release the hostage, I'd say her hands are getting sore from those chains. The noble Gryffindor has spared her life and sacrificed his own. Get her robe Macnair."

Snape held his stare on the boy but it wasn't until the door on the far side was opened that he released the breath he was holding. Macnair had walked back into the room with a cloak the same as Snape's and every Death Eater in the room.

"Come my dear" Voldemort said, "Your seat beside me waits for you."

When the chains were removed Cho took the cloak from Macnair. She kept her hood down compared to the rest of the Death Eaters. Her long black hair swayed slightly as she walked across the room. Harry watched as she knelt down in front of Voldemort and said,

"My Lord, I serve only you."

Then standing up she took her place beside Voldemort. Harry tried to wriggle free but Crabbe and Goyle senior held him tightly. He couldn't believe it, Snape couldn't believe it. Before Snape started to think about the whole situation Harry spoke.

"What have you done to her Voldemort? I told you to leave her go, you have me"

Rising from the chair, Cho walked back down the stone steps to Harry and stopped in front of him.

"I am free Harry, and I have never felt better."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You killed my boyfriend Harry. He was just an innocent boy who got caught up in your pathetic miserable life. That cup was his and you just got in his way. Cedric would be alive today if you hadn't touched that cup."

She slapped Harry hard across the face.

"That was for Cedric" she said coldly

"How could you" he whispered. "You of all people I trusted."

Harry's cheek was stinging but the pain in his heart was worse than anything. He laughed slightly.

"You think this is funny" she snapped

"Maybe the kid's finally losing it" one of the Death Eaters called out from behind.

Harry looked straight at Cho and said,

"I was warned I'd be betrayed. Trelawney told me back in September and I didn't believe her. I thought it was Trelawney being her usual wacky self" he gave a little snigger

"Well it seems the old dear might actually know what she's talking about after all" Cho sneered.

"I loved you Cho. I really did. Why did you do this? How could you do this?

Harry thought he had gotten through to Cho, he thought he saw a flicker of hope. He thought he saw the Cho he loved until she looked straight into his eyes and said,

"I never loved you Harry."

Lifting the chain from his neck she said, "I bet you were wondering what the inscription says. You may recognise it. It says Kill the Spare"

She went to walk away when Voldemort spoke,

"Enough of this idle chat" he hissed, "We are wasting time, no doubt Dumbledore is on the way."

"Let's just kill him and get him out of the way" Goyle interrupted

"_Crucio_" Voldemort shouted, "You will speak when spoken to. I have plans for the boy. Ms Chang your seat waits."

Removing the spell on Goyle he turned his wand on Harry and once more Voldemort shouted,

"_Crucio"_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

"If she has anything to do with this, I won't be able to hold back" Hermione said pacing the common room floor for the hundredth time.

"Hermione, will you please sit down, you're giving me a headache walking up and down" Ron complained from the armchair.

"Is that all you have to worry about Ronald Weasley" she snapped back. "Merlin knows where Harry is"

"We'll find him 'Mione, I promise" Ron replied taking his girlfriend in his arms. "Dumbledore is doing everything he can. We'll have him back before we know it"

"I can't just sit here Ron and wait"

"But 'Mione we don't know where to start to look for him"

"I think we should track down Malfoy. Ron get the map and Harry's invisibility cloak"

"Right" Ron replied going towards his dorm

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Dumbledore was also pacing up and down in his office. McGonagall and Lupin were with him eagerly waiting for Snape's return.

"Was there anything left at the lake that would help? Did Longbottom remember anything that was said? Do we have anything Albus? McGonagall asked with pleading eyes.

"Alas no Minerva" Dumbledore replied, "Neville told us everything he could remember but unfortunately he couldn't hear any conversations. I hope Severus will be back soon, at least then we will have something and hopefully a place to find Harry and rescue him"

"But you know and I know those meetings can take a long time and the longer we just sit around and wait, the less chance we have finding the boy" McGonagall said dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief

"Now, now Minerva, we must not give up so easily."

"Dumbledore is right" Lupin replied. "I have contacted Sirius and he's going to get in contact with people he knows. Arthur Weasley is on duty at the ministry and is keeping track of any updates, he will owl us as soon as he knows anything. Harry is not going through this alone. We must be brave if Hermione and Ron or any of the other students saw that we were worried then that would be worse."

"Remus is right" Dumbledore replied. "We must be brave and strong, especially infront of the students."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Look Ron" Hermione gasped as she looked at the map. "Lupin is in Dumbledore's office. Maybe he knows something. We should go there"

"Right" Ron said, "But what about Malfoy"

"Don't worry about him for the moment, if he goes anywhere we'll see him on the map"

"But Hermione we can't just walk into Dumbledore's office"

"Harry is our friend Ron, they will understand. Now stop looking for excuses and come on before Lupin goes or we'll miss everything."

She marched out of the common room door.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>..

Harry didn't know how long the "game" as one of the Death Eaters had called it went on for. He woke up to find himself lying face down once more on the stone cold floor. He tried to wriggle his toes and flex his fingers to see if anything was broken. His chest and ribs hurt. His head felt like a lead balloon, his lip really hurt and he felt a bruise in his cheek. His scar was paining him but that was because he knew Voldemort was near. He tried to remember what had finally made him pass out but it was just a blur and concentrating made the pains worse.

Slowly he tried to pull himself off the ground. He looked at the dark grey floor in front of him and saw a tiny pool of fluid that he guessed was blood. He coughed slightly when he lifted his body off the ground and tasted blood.

"Great" he whispered, "I'm still bleeding"

He finally made it to the stone wall and resting his back up against it he lifted his knees up and rested his head on his arms. At least they had left his glasses intact; he had found them on the floor.

He recalled Malfoy senior saying, "Don't break the glasses, our Lord wants him to be able to see death not just feel it."

It didn't matter to Harry, after being told that his girlfriend never loved him and had betrayed him Harry wished for death, his heart was already dead. Hot tears stung his eyes, he felt broken, empty and lonely. He missed his parents, Ron and Hermione.

For a split second he felt anger and jealousy towards Ron and Hermione. They had the perfect relationship, parents that loved them and what did he have? Nothing. He scolded himself for thinking so ill of his best friends, he wasn't jealous of them he was happy for them. His thoughts turned to the conversation he had with Ron and Hermione that day in the common room.

"We think Cho is cheating on you, with Malfoy"

Harry snorted to himself.

"And you didn't believe them Potter, did you? As always you wore your heart on your sleeve and someone came along, took it and stood on it."

He remembered Malfoy on the train telling Cho that she should be with someone better, someone who could look after her, spoil her and all along Cho was already with him. The two of them were just laughing, plotting behind his back, not to mention slowly drugging him. Harry started to think past the pain as he slowly put all the pieces of the jigsaw together.

"Has your neck felt tingly the past few months, tired or sore" that what Voldemort had asked him in the room.

He remembered Cho's gentle touch at the back of his neck. It had started that day at the Quidditch pitch when she kissed him on the cheek for luck and she had pretended to play with his hair at the base of his neck. At the Yule ball he had danced with her all night. At the duelling club Malfoy shook hands with him but refused to release the handshake and of course the cologne he had received as a Valentine's gift.

"_I've been so stupid_," he said to himself, "_All this time I trusted her. I rowed with Ron and Hermione over her."_

His tears stopped and his temper started to rise. The more annoyed he got the better he felt. The pain eased and he was more determined to bring the "great" Voldemort down and seek revenge on Cho. He felt the wall behind him shake and the bolted door rattle. He didn't know what was happening.

"_Was it an earthquake?_" Harry thought, "_No the floor isn't moving, but the door definitely did make a noise"_

Breathing heavily and leaning against the wall he tried to stand but his side hurt. Frustrated and annoyed he swore and returned to his sitting position. Slowly he tried to raise himself off the floor again and feeling weak he stumbled away from the wall, exposing a crack that had appeared on the stone wall where his back had just been leaning against.

"Whoa!" he said as he traced the new crack with his finger. "Did I do this?"

Harry heard a noise outside and quickly he sat back down wincing from the pain but making sure his back covered the new crack in the wall. Pretending he was unconscious the Death Eaters came in, lit their wands to scan the room to make sure nothing had changed and to see if their prisoner was still there.

Harry had his head resting on his arms face down. One of the Death Eaters knelt before him. Harry remained still, eyes closed trying to control the fear he suddenly felt. The Death Eater raised Harry's chin with his finger and a familiar scent filled Harry's nostrils. It reminded Harry of his potion's class.

"_Potions class, could it possibly be Snape?"_ he thought

Anger seared through Harry, he always knew Snape was a spy but this confirmed it. He wasn't a spy for Dumbledore he was a spy for Voldemort. His anger must have been noticeable on his face because Snape's voice whispered through so softly that Harry nearly missed it.

"Potter, I know you are awake. Help is on the way. I contacted Dumbledore; we're doing our best, stay with us."

Snape stopped suddenly.

"Severus" a voice called from the door. "What are you doing?"

Snape's normal voice answered. "My Lord wants the boy alive when he's called. I was only checking to see if the boy was still breathing. He's out of it still. Do you have to question everything I do?"

Harry felt Snape getting up and ever so slightly he gently touched Harry's arm for reassurance and Harry also took this as don't move for the moment.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

A while later Harry felt his leg cramp for being in the same spot for too long. He wanted to move it slightly but wasn't sure if it was safe. He kept his head down but noticed the room was getting darker and quieter.

"_The Death Eaters must have believed Snape" _he thought, "_They wouldn't have had anyone to play with if they thought I was still knocked out from the previous round"_ he sighed with relief.

His leg was beginning to hurt now; maybe he could chance moving it slightly. The room was dark and quiet once more, slowly he moved his leg a tiny bit. Harry waited but there was silence. So he decided to take a chance. Raising his head he didn't mean to release a groan from his stiff sore neck and certainly wasn't expecting the welcoming party. They had been hiding in the dark room, waiting for Harry to move.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Little Potter want to play?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

End of chapter


	30. Escape

Chapter 30

Escape

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Come on Hermione" Ron panted, "We have to find Harry. He could be anywhere."

The long dark corridor seemed endless and the further they ran the more lost and worried they became.

When they had reached Dumbledore's office they waited for word from Snape. Eventually the news that they had been waiting for arrived. Dumbledore was told where Harry was and to come as fast as he could because Harry needed his help. Snape had been brief, he had slipped away for a couple of minutes but he couldn't be missed so he left abruptly. When Snape left Dumbledore took action. Ron and Hermione insisted they were going too and refused to leave the office.

Hermione was now walking down a dark corridor and was trying to keep you with Ron; her side ached from the stitch that had appeared. Up ahead she heard,

"Aghhhhhhhh" from Ron

"Ron" she called, "Ron are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay I just fell over and I landed funny" he shouted back

He wasn't sure what he had sat on but it felt really cold and slimy.

"Yuck" he shouted, "Hermione, give us a hand up, there's something disgusting down here."

"Shh!" she whispered, "Someone will hear you. We want to find Harry not get caught ourselves."

She stretched out her hand and pulled Ron up off the wet ground.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry was getting very fed up of waking up face down in a pool of his own blood. Coughing more frequently than before, he felt sick aswell. He coughed again and this time he threw up. He was confused and slightly disorientated. He wasn't sure if he had imagined Snape comforting him, but then he wouldn't imagine something like that. If he were to create an image like that in his head he would have had Ron or Cho in Snape's place.

"Cho!" he said. "I really have to find her," but then realising what he said he slumped his shoulders and rested his head once more against the stone wall.

He shivered from the cold.

"I have to get out of here before I go mad and before Voldemort's gits come back for round three."

He tried to think what had he done to make the door rattle or the wall split the last time. He didn't want anything too big that would create a huge explosion or something too noticeable. He just wanted to creep out quietly. He didn't know what his magic levels were like and he didn't really want to use his wandless magic but his wand had been taken and he had nothing else.

His first plan of action was to get his wand back; even if it didn't work it gave him a false sense of security, just knowing that he had it in his hand. He didn't think he had the energy to split the door but he knew being angry was the key, that was how he blew up Aunt Marge and caused the storm that night.

Harry's scar hurt but he chose to ignore it making him more determined to break free and seek his revenge on Voldemort. He thought about the prophecy and vowed to die trying not by giving up in a cell. The more he thought about Cho, Voldemort and Malfoy the more energy and adrenaline flowed through his veins. He had to do this right and not so obviously that anyone would hear.

"_Imagine the door splitting_" he kept telling himself.

He thought back to when he blew Aunt Marge up back in Third Year, he had wanted her to just fly away and that's what happened. Somehow he had combined flying away and hot air together and got a balloon because she became a human balloon.

He concentrated really hard imagining a crack in the door and the hinges giving away. The clouds outside started to gather and the wind rose. The more energy Harry used the more electricity gathered in the sky. The storm began and the wooden door began to split.

Sweat gathered on his forehead and he was breathing heavily. He felt the urge in his hand to release his magic and as the storm reached its peak Harry raised his two hands towards the door and a ball of magic left his finger tips and split the door down the middle. From the outside the door looked intact but the middle panel separated. Feeling dizzy and drained Harry fell backwards against the wall once more.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"POTTER" Voldemort screamed as soon as he saw the storm outside reaching a climax. "Men, go to the boy, stop him from whatever he's doing"

He picked up Harry's wand form the stone alter.

"Tell him" Voldemort continued, "If he wants his wand back, he'll have to come get it himself."

"What if he goes to attack us, my Lord" Nott asked. "If he can conjure a mighty storm like that without his wand."

"He will be weak" Snape answered. "I have seen Potter do this before, he won't be any hassle to you for a few hours yet"

"Besides" Voldemort replied, "You are armed Nott, the boy isn't."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry crept down through the stone corridor. He knew that Voldemort would send his men down so he had to break free when he got the chance. His heart thumped in his chest. He felt a little weak from using all that raw magic and his injuries were hurting him more and more with every step he took.

He heard a noise to his right but he wasn't sure if it was his own breathing or someone else's. He waited with his back against the wall and placed his hand across his mouth so no-one would hear his heavy breathing. He heard the footsteps getting louder and he held his breath, he couldn't tell how many were approaching, if he was found he was done for.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he decided he'd have to make a run for it or else he would be caught. He tried to think what curse would work; he felt too weak for the disarming one but as the men were so close he could try taking one or all of their wands.

"_Accio Wands"_ he whispered before he came out of his hiding place to face who was coming.

"My wand" Ron cried, "Hermione, they've got my wand"

"Shh! Mines gone too" Hermione whispered back

"We're done for" Ron replied with fear etched on his face

Placing one of the wands in his trouser pocket Harry took the other wand and raised it, getting ready to curse the next person who came around the corner.

"Aghhhhh" Harry shouted as he ran out from his hiding place. "Stupe…" he started when he suddenly stopped, he was face to face with Hermione and Ron.

"Harry" Hermione squealed

"Hermione, Ron" Harry replied, "How did you get here? We have to be quiet, they are looking for me."

Hermione went to pull Harry into a hug but he drew back and winced from the pain in his ribs.

"Harry, you're hurt" she said with panic in her voice.

"I'll be alright, are you both alright?"

"Better than you are mate" Ron replied, "you look awful"

"We need to keep moving" Harry interrupted, "I can't be caught again."

Harry found his voice breaking and realised he was scared but this time it wasn't drug related. He coughed slightly and felt lightheaded. He swayed and rested his hand on the wall to steady himself.

"Quick Ron, grab his side and help him up the corridor" Hermione said, "We need to find a vacant room or somewhere out of the way for the moment."

Harry handed back their wands and Hermione said, "Point me" to see which way to go.

They continued slowly down the cold dark corridors, Harry needed to rest he felt weaker and weaker and his scar stung. Finally they found a deserted room and Hermione placed an "_impertiable"_ charm so no-one would hear them talking inside.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Where do you think they have him" Lupin called out in between cursing a Death Eater that came in his path.

"I'm not sure" Dumbledore shouted back, "But I hope for all our sakes Harry is okay. Expelliarmus"

The two men battled on. One by one the Death Eaters dropped at Dumbledore and his men's feet.

"_Stupefy_" Lupin shouted as they turned the next corner.

A body fell to the floor, he brought his lit wand up to see who it was but Dumbledore and Lupin got a shock.

"Ms Chang" Dumbledore said, "Quickly bring her body in here"

They picked the stunned Cho up and Dumbledore whispered, "_Ennervate"_

Cho slowly opened her eyes.

"Ms Chang, are you alright?"

"Professor" she replied. "Oh thank Merlin you came, they have Harry. It happened so quickly, one minute everything was fine, next I woke up in a cell."

Her lower lip trembled slightly as she tried to convince her Headmaster and old Professor.

"There, there" Dumbledore said patting her hand gently. "I know what happened back at Hogwarts"

"Have you seen Harry? Did they hurt you? How did you get away?" Lupin interrupted, his patience running thinner than Dumbledore's.

He wanted to know where Harry was as she was the last person he was with.

"Now Remus, give the girl a chance, she's been through a lot." Noticing the cloak Dumbledore continued, "Forgive us for hitting you with a stunning spell, the cloak portrayed you as one of Voldemort's followers."

"Yes, I understand Professor" she replied, "That's how I got away. I managed to stun one of them and I took his cloak. I thought it would be a good disguise"

She gave a false nervous laugh.

"Professor Lupin, I'm not sure where Harry is, we were separated but I know that he's either still at the main chamber or in another cell." Trying not to sound over confident she continued. "I could be wrong but I overheard the two guards outside the door talking, they must have thought I was still unconscious. I was so scared Professor"

She turned her face away to hide her false tears. Lupin softened his tone.

"Ms Chang, Cho, we are all worried for Harry's safety and we pray that we find him in time. He's like a son to me, I promised his parents before they died."

"I understand Professor. Yes Harry always spoke so highly of you; he was always worrying about you. Even earlier when we went for our walk he thought about you. How are you feeling Professor, I know tonight isn't easy for you"

"I'm fine now thanks, I've taken my medicine. These days I am able to control it more. I'm sorry if I was a bit harsh. I couldn't bear to lose Harry"

Lupin stood up from the floor and walked over to the stone wall and stared into the darkness.

"I think we should carry on Professor, we are wasting valuable time"

"Yes Remus, you are correct. Ms Chang are you able to walk?"

Cho nodded and the three continued their search for Harry.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

"I heard footsteps down here" a Death Eater called to another

"You think it's the boy" he replied back

"Let's go find out"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Harry what is it?" Hermione asked with fear in his voice.

Harry had begun to pace the small cold room.

"You were right" he started, "You both were. I was so stupid, I never saw it coming. I trusted her. I even shouted at you both over her."

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Ron asked

"She betrayed me Ron. I was a fool once again, I was a fool and she betrayed me"

Harry slammed his fist into the wall.

"Easy mate, you'll do yourself damage, tell us what happened."

"We don't have time" Harry interjected.

"But Harry" Hermione started but Harry raised his hand to quieten her

"Not now Hermione, I don't have the.." he stopped suddenly. "Shh!" he paused, "Listen!"

The three stopped, there were voices outside the room.

"Well, well, well" Malfoy senior's voice came through. "Why Ms Chang, you have been busy tonight. I thought handing over Potter was the big prize but it seems we have won the jackpot. I think our Lord will be very impressed. You help with the capture of Potter and then you go and hand us over his werewolf buddy and none other than everyone's favourite, the great Headmaster himself."

Hermione gasped, thankfully her charm was still working so no-one outside heard. Harry was furious he could feel the anger flowing through his veins, Cho had betrayed him but now she had betrayed the whole school by handing over Dumbledore to Voldemort.

"There's no need for you to go for your wand Dumbledore" Malfoy continued outside. "Men seize them."

There was a brief struggle and Dumbledore and Lupin were taken away.

"Men" Malfoy called, "You know where to take them. Well done Ms Chang."

As the voices faded down the corridor Harry looked at his two friends who were staring back at him with their mouths open.

Ron had his wand raised.

"I'll kill her! Move aside Harry I'll kill her"

"No!" Harry replied

"But Harry, how can you defend her?"

"I'm not defending her, in my eyes as soon as she joined Voldemort's side she died. Now she can rot in hell"

Harry opened the door and walked out of the room.

"Harry" Hermione called, "Wait. Come back. Don't be stupid, you're not well enough and you need your wand"

"I know" he replied, "And I'm going to get it back."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

End of chapter

Please review thanks


	31. The battle begins

Chapter 31

The battle begins

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Nox" Hermione whispered when they were a few meters from the chamber door.

Harry shivered he didn't know if he was ready to back in but his scar throbbed, he felt Voldemort's presence and he knew it was time to finish it. It was time to lay the prophecy to rest.

"_Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives"_

"Listen" he whispered, "If it gets too heavy in there, get yourselves out"

"But Harry"

"Hermione, please, listen to me. I don't want to lose either of you, just trust me. Anyway if the worst happens, I don't want you to see me…."

Harry stopped and looked at his shoes.

"It won't come to that mate," Ron said patting him on the shoulder but Harry didn't look up, the prophecy just went around in his head over and over.

Clearing his throat Harry stood to his full height and said,

"Let's do it. Let's finish this once and for all."

"We can't just walk in there, they'll kill us" Ron said.

"I have an idea," Hermione said confidently.

The Death Eaters guarding the door marched back and forth. Harry, Hermione and Ron watched as the two men paced. A third arrived and Hermione and Ron raised their wands,

"_Stupefy"_

The three men collapsed.

"Quickly" Hermione ordered. "Grab them, get their robes. We can shrink them down to size"

A few minutes later there were three new Death Eaters guarding the chamber door.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"You three, why are you still guarding the door? Did you not feel our Master call us. Hurry before he gets angry I heard he had great news to share with all of us."

Hermione, Harry and Ron followed the Death Eater into the chamber; there was no going back now. Harry's scar ached but he just pulled his hood further down over his forehead so no-one could see him. The three friends headed to the back of the circle as quickly as they could; there was no way any of them were going to bow to Voldemort's feet.

"It is a night of celebration" Voldemort called from his throne. "Harry Potter is good enough dead, he's so weak and broken it's only a matter of time when the boy will finally fall for once and for all."

His Death Eaters clapped and cheered and Voldemort raised his bony white hand for silence.

"But there is more" he continued, "For tonight we also captured the great Albus Dumbledore"

Voldemort raised his hand again and Malfoy and Macnair carried into the room a very weak Dumbledore. Lupin followed behind his hands and feet in chains just like Dumbledore. Harry was stunned and immediately he looked for Cho. He found her coming in through a side door and walking the steps up to her throne. He nudged Ron slightly and Ron nodded back.

"_Crucio_" Voldemort shouted raising his wand at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore wasn't ready and felt the full force of the curse. Falling to his knees he tried not to show his enemy that he was in pain.

"How are we going to do this?" Ron whispered to Harry

"I'm not sure" Harry whispered back but froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Voldemort was distracted so he didn't notice the disturbance amongst the circle. Harry swallowed hard, if the Death Eater behind blew his cover he was finished, but the Death Eater spoke very softly.

"Potter, don't do anything rash. Follow my lead and tell Weasley to keep his voice down for once, and we may get out of here alive. Can you create a diversion, or are you still too weak?"

"What type of diversion sir?"

"Use your head Potter for once."

Harry rolled his eyes under the hood; he knew Snape couldn't be civil for more than two seconds. Nodding his head slightly Snape withdrew his hand from Harry's shoulder.

"_A diversion" _thought Harry, "_What can I do?"_

Then Harry saw Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake. Harry closed his eyes and when he reopened them he hissed in parseltongue.

"Voldemort"

Voldemort stopped the curse on Dumbledore.

"Potter" he said

"If you want me" Harry hissed, "Come get me. Man to man"

"FIND HIM MEN" Voldemort shouted, "He's in the room somewhere."

The Death Eater's just stood around looking from wall to wall. Harry turned his concentration on the wooden door he had come in earlier. He imagined the door rattling like he had done in the cell.

"He's outside my Lord, with a whole bunch of people" Wormtail called.

"Well go get him" Voldemort ordered

Harry hissed once more.

"I'm coming Voldemort, and I'm bringing you down. We finish this tonight."

An evil laugh erupted from Voldemort.

"He thinks he's going to finish this tonight. Oh, we'll finish it tonight but it won't be me going down Potter."

Harry focused on the second door at the opposite side of the room; the one Cho had come through. The storm clouds once more gathered outside. Harry was starting to feel weak but he remained focused and determined. His eyes were glazed over under his hood as he concentrated on the two doors. Hermione and Ron stood staring, astonished by what they saw.

Dumbledore smiled to himself, "Go on son you can do it" he thought.

Snape watched and waited for the right moment to attack. The thunder rumbled outside and as the lightning split the sky, the doors burst open. Candle lit torches that lined the walls were blown out from the wind that came through and the room plunged into darkness. This was Snape's sign; he ran to his Headmaster and rescued him.

"MEN" Voldemort shouted, "GET THEM, BUT LEAVE POTTER FOR ME!"

Hermione and Ron went and rescued Lupin. Aurors arrived into the room and the battle started. One by one the Death Eaters fell to the ground. Someone had relit the candles and when the room came back there were bodies from both sides all over the floor.

When the doors had opened and Harry had broken the link he stumbled backwards and fell against the wall. Sliding down on to the floor he hung his head and his hood fell forward hiding more of his face. To anyone passing he looked like another fallen Death Eater. He felt physically drained and he was breathing heavily.

"Where do you think he is?" Hermione called over to Ron.

"Stupefy" Ron shouted back as another Death Eater fell to the ground. "I don't know Hermione, but don't worry I bet he's fine, that was some impressive stuff he did earlier. Is that his wand on the table up there?"

Hermione raised her wand a curse flew out the end of it before she looked to the altar.

"Yeah, I think so. Accio wand" she called and Harry's wand flew to her hand. "Ron look out" she shouted but Ron was surrounded.

Ron's hand started to tremble.

"I can't hold it for much longer" he called back to Hermione

"Hold on Ron, I'm coming" Lupin's voice came from behind.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Snape was walking through the bodies to see how many were dead or alive. He looked over to the wall and saw one sitting up against it head hung down to his chest. It wasn't until Snape looked further down the body that he saw a familiar black school shoe sticking out underneath the robe, the foot was too smalls to be an adults.

"Potter" he thought.

Moving closer to the boy he heard Voldemort give a scream as one of the Aurors hit him in the stomach with a spell. Snape's suspicions were confirmed when Harry gave a scream in pain and held himself in the stomach at the same spot Voldemort had been hit. Snape remembered the Hogsmeade attack; Dumbledore had said Harry had felt every attack on Voldemort. He had to move fast and move Harry. He bent down to the boy and said,

"Potter! Can you hear me?"

Harry nodded.

"We have to get you out of here, keep your hood up and let me do the talking if needs to be. Can you walk?"

Snape placed his arm around the boy's waist and the two slowly walked to the door.

"Halt" a voice shouted from behind.

Snape and Harry stopped.

"Severus" Lucius said. "Who do you have there? He looks to be in a bad way. Do you need help?"

"No, no we're fine. Why don't you help someone else?"

"Who is it? I don't seem to recognise them, must be one of the new recruits. They don't make them like they used to huh! Severus, not like the old days, the younger ones can't handle the pressure."

Snape gave a false grin; he was becoming uncomfortable with the time wasting. Trying not to sound annoyed he said,

"Lucius, I must get this man to safety."

Voldemort gave another scream as another curse connected. Harry tried not to call out from the pain, Voldemort had been hit and Snape felt the boy tense up under his arm.

"Of course, of course" Lucius said, "Where is he hurt?"

Snape was getting very impatient sharply said, "In the stomach, now I have to go."

"Then why is there blood falling to the ground"

Before Snape knew what was happening Lucius stepped over and pulled Harry's hood back.

"Potter" he screamed.

Harry's scar had reopened and blood oozed out from it.

"All this time, we knew there was a traitor in the circle. I always had my doubts about you Severus and this just confirms it. You'll die for this Severus; you have a sworn duty to our Lord."

"I think you'll find he's sworn to Dumbledore" Harry said raising his head and left hand.

"Expelliarmus"

Malfoy flew across the room. The spell was powerful because Malfoy was so close and because of the wandless magic being stronger.

"I'll deal with Malfoy" Snape said. "Are you okay to carry on to safety?"

"Yes sir" Harry replied

"And Potter" Snape said before walking away, "Never fight my battles for me again."

Harry nodded, but grinned to himself. He'd never be Snape's favourite student and Snape would always be a greasy git but today and even if it only lasted today they had reached an understanding.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

End of chapter

Pls Review thanks 


	32. The Prophecy

Chapter 32

The Prophecy

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A scream brought Harry back to reality.

"Hermione!"

He looked up the steps and found Cho and Hermione duelling. Hermione was walking backwards as Cho attacked. She was very close to the edge. The steps didn't go that high but they were made from marble and if she cracked her head off one of those, she could really hurt herself. Harry had to do something.

"Hermione move" he shouted while he ran up to her. He looked for his wand, he vaguely remembered seeing it resting on the marble alter earlier, still in one piece.

"Harry, catch" she said throwing his wand at him

"Thanks" he shouted and turning towards Cho he said, "Petrificus Totalus"

He missed and Cho jumped out of the way of the shot.

The two continued to duel Harry ducked and dodged the curses Cho threw at him and she hit back with stronger and faster curses.

"Protego" Harry shouted and his shield appeared.

Cho had sent a "Stupefy" in his direction at the same time he brought the shield up. Her spell bounced off the shield and rebounded back to Cho. She fell to the floor instantly but the spell had weakened so it wasn't the full impact. Dazed she picked herself up off the floor; Harry remained in the same position watching her, praying she would realise she had done wrong and would give herself up. As she swayed slightly Harry heard Lupin call him,

"Harry, watch out! Behind you"

He quickly looked behind and saw a Death Eater raise his wand.

"Avada Kedavara"

A jet of green light shot from the Death Eater's wand. Harry had to move quickly, he dived on to the ground and rolled away. He breathed a sigh of relief but then he heard the scream that broke his heart.

Cho had been hit in the chest. As the unforgivable curse went through her body she screamed one last time and fell to the floor. Harry couldn't believe it; he didn't want to believe it.

"NO!" he shouted

He cursed the Death Eater and ran up to Cho's frozen body. Tears stung his eyes; this was Cho, his Cho, the woman he loved. Even after everything she had done to him, he loved her, he always had. She had been his world. She was wonderful, perfect, everything he ever wanted in someone. He loved her jokes, her wittiness, her laughter and her smile that lit up the room when she entered it. He had been angry with her, he had even hated her, he had wanted to shout and roar at her so badly but he couldn't, it wasn't right. He just wanted to hold her and love her forever; he would have given her everything. The night she had told him about her betrayal; it was only a few meters away from where he knelt now, he had never felt such pain, such hurt. The words stood out in his mind "I never loved you Harry." The words crushed him deep to the core, his heart died there and then, but when he had looked into her eyes he had seen the softer Cho and he loved her all over again, but now she was gone. Gone to join Cedric, her beloved Cedric. He couldn't hate Cedric it wasn't his fault, in the end he didn't even hate Cho for loving Cedric so much. He knew she was finally happy and hopefully the couple was reunited for eternity.

As Harry closed her dark brown lifeless eyes, he said goodbye, kissed her on the forehead and turned to the direction of Voldemort. He was ready to bring the "great" Lord Voldemort down. He had lost too many people he loved because of him and he wasn't going to lose anymore.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"This ends now Tom" Harry shouted across the room

Voldemort looked over to Harry with fire in his eyes. Harry had called him by his muggle name.

"Insolent brat, you will die bowing to me tonight"

"There's only one person dying tonight Tom and that's you."

"You think you can bring me down. Harry, Harry you bore me, you have said that a few times now and yet here I stand and thanks to you I'm more alive than ever. Have you told your friends how you helped me last year? No, didn't think so. What would your parents have thought?"

"Leave my parents out of this" Harry spat back but Voldemort ignored him.

"Why don't you show everybody in this room your new scar Harry?"

Harry cradled his elbow as if he was hiding the new scar on his arm

"Ashamed Harry" Voldemort laughed

"I gave you life. I can take it back just as fast. Come on Tom, what are you waiting for?" he answered with an evil grin

Harry was used to seeing people flinch when he said the name Voldemort but he found it comical to see Voldemort flinch at his own muggle name Tom. The two never took their eyes off of each other; Harry didn't even feel himself blink.

Voldemort shot the first spell, but Harry blocked it easily. The duel continued back and forth. Voldemort whispered a curse and a shot of blue light came from his wand. Harry tried to dodge the spell but he wasn't fast enough.

Hermione gasped as Harry fell to the ground.

"No one treats my best friend like that" Ron shouted not caring who heard him

"Ron, no you'll be killed" Hermione cried

"Hermione, Harry is dying out there, I have to do something."

"You can't, if anyone else hits Voldemort, Harry will feel it."

"Hermione is right" Lupin said. "Unfortunately it has to be Harry to finish this."

"But that's so unfair" Ron said looking at his best friend struggle to get his balance.

Voldemort stood and watched Harry fight consciousness. Harry kept telling himself to get up and fight, the wizarding world depended on him. He felt his raw magic tingle and he found the energy to stand once more.

"Ready for more Harry?" Voldemort laughed

Harry was bruised but he wasn't beaten.

"Join me Harry; we could rule the world together"

"Never" Harry replied

"I'll kill your friends one by one, starting with the Weasley"

Ron looked up and Hermione placed her hand on his arm reassuringly.

"You don't get it" Harry replied. "I know the prophecy."

Voldemort laughed, "You're lying boy, the prophecy was destroyed. You can't fool me."

"Really, is that a fact? Well listen to this, we have to battle because according to the prophecy either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives. So it's just you and me Voldemort."

Dumbledore watched from the side, he was surprised that Harry had mentioned the prophecy, but he watched the boy turn into a man full of confidence and pride. He knew Harry had the power to finish the battle he just hoped Harry had faith in himself.

"Well if one of us has to go" Voldemort mocked, "I will make damn sure it's you Harry Potter. Crucio"

Harry felt the curse hit him once more and he fell to his knees. He gritted his teeth, he wanted it to end, he started to doubt himself that he was able to finish Voldemort and win the battle. He had felt enough suffering, witnessed enough death, felt the emotional and physical pain from Voldemort. Just when he thought he was ready to surrender he felt his magic once more deep down edging to come to the surface. Finding the strength he called his magic. Just like before he pictured in his minds eye what he wanted to do.

"Leave me" he called. "I said LEAVE ME" he shouted and the crucio curse stopped instantly.

Voldemort couldn't believe what he had seen, someone commanding a spell to leave them. Rising from the floor, Harry raised his wand to Voldemort. His raw magic was back to full power and his wand felt like normal, the magical energy flowing through his arm and down the wood. He channelled his magic by telling himself to remain focused at all times.

The two men fought on. Spells were hit back and forth. The Death Eaters lined one side of the room while Dumbledore and the others lined the other side. Both sides watching their heroes fight to the bitter end. There were gasps and cheers coming from either sides of the rooms and they watched on.

As Harry dodged the spells and sent curses towards Voldemort he pictured the stone alter splitting and falling over.

Pointing his wand Harry shouted, "Expelliarmus" but at the same time Voldemort shouted "Avada Kedavara."

The two spells hit each other and the light from their wands were blinding. No-one could tell if either of the spells had got through. There was a spark of bright light and both Harry and Voldemort were thrown across the room and they landed awkwardly on the ground. Harry kept thinking about the marble table, he raised his hand towards it and a bold of lightning came out of his fingers but he wasn't sure if he made contact because as soon as his head connected with the ground the connection was cut.

A crash was heard and the stone alter split in two and fell on the unconscious Voldemort. As the brightness died and the room returned to darkness it was then that both sides saw their fallen heroes.

"Harry" Hermione screamed and the remaining Death Eaters started to move towards Voldemort.

"Hermione, don't move" Dumbledore said

"The prophecy said that one of them has got to kill the other one, so why, why isn't one of them moving. He's not, is he?" Ron asked

"I don't know Ron" Dumbledore replied

"Look" Lupin called. "I think Voldemort is moving"

"But if Voldemort is moving, that means," Hermione couldn't finish the sentence

"Harry" Ron whispered taking Hermione's hand.

Snape appeared behind Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, it doesn't look good. The word is Potter's dead and the Dark Lord lives."

Dumbledore shook his head in disbelief but he was interrupted by loud screams from the other side of the room. Voldemort's body burst into flames and all that remained was black ash.

Hermione gasped when the Death Eaters turned their direction to Dumbledore and the Aurors.

"Remus" Dumbledore ordered. "Rescue Harry. Hermione, Ron follow Professor Lupin to safety. I'll meet you as soon as I can"

Lupin picked up Harry's body and the four ran to cover. It wasn't long before Dumbledore and Snape joined them. He had given his orders to the Aurors to finish and producing a metal coin and using it as a portkey they returned to Hogwarts.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"His scar was bleeding heavily, but I don't feel an output." Lupin said to Madame Pomfrey.

"You will be able to help him" Hermione asked with tears in her eyes.

"What happened Professor?" Pomfrey asked Dumbledore

"Voldemort" he replied removing his glasses and cleaning them on his purple robes. "He cast the Death Curse, I'm not sure if it made contact. There was a blinding flash of light."

"He survived it before" Ron interrupted, "Is there a chance this time too?"

Pomfrey raised her hand she had heard enough.

"Place him down here Remus. Now everyone out I need space and time is not on our side."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Over the next few days' classes for the younger students continued as normal, where as the older years and Harry's year waited for the news of their friend and school colleague. No one was informed of the battle that had occurred or the death of Voldemort until Dumbledore knew how Harry was. Madame Pomfrey had refused to comment; anyone that approached the hospital door was shooed away and told not to return.

The Gryffindor common room was quieter than the library. Students tried to keep themselves busy but eventually found themselves sighing with frustration and giving up whatever they had started. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron, sat together in a corner. Ron held Hermione's hand. They hadn't said much about the previous few days as per Dumbledore's request but the other students knew that they were more worried for their best friend and they didn't want to disturb them.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lupin paced Dumbledore's office.

"If the worst has happened, I don't know what I'll do. Why is she taking so long? I should contact Sirius, he needs to know and he is Harry's Godfather. Should I prepare him for the worst?"

"Remus," Dumbledore spoke from behind his desk. "Please try to remain calm, I know it's difficult."

Lupin stopped pacing and took the chair opposite Dumbledore.

"I feel at this time" Dumbledore continued, "I'm afraid we should prepare ourselves for anything. I think Sirius needs to be contacted."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The hours passed. Sirius had arrived as Padfoot and went straight to the hospital wing but he had received the same frosty response from Pomfrey.

"Sirius" Lupin's voice was heard down the corridor.

"Remus, my friend" Sirius replied hugging his old school friend. "What's the news? The old goat won't leave me in to see him or tell me how he is doing."

"Let's go for a walk" Lupin replied.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The two men walked the grounds.

"Poisoned" Sirius said, "by his own girlfriend and where is she now?"

"Dead, one of Voldemort's own got her in the end."

"Good" Sirius said

"He loved her; you should have seen him when she fell down. He was so upset, but brave."

Lupin had stopped walking.

"What is it?" Sirius asked

"I didn't feel a pulse, Sirius. I didn't feel a pulse for ages and then there was a faint one but then it stopped again. I don't know if it was my own heart beat I was feeling," his voice broke with emotion. "We lost James and Lily to him, I don't know if I could handle losing Harry aswell."

Sirius placed a reassuring hand on Lupin's shoulder.

"It's ok, he'll pull through. I promise you, Harry is a fighter. If he saw us now he'd laugh and call us fools for worrying over him."

"He is as stubborn as his father was alright" Lupin replied and dried his eyes.

"Excuse me" a small voice came from behind the men. "Is one of you Professor Lupin?" a small boy in one of the younger years asked

"Yes, that would be me"

"Professor Dumbledore is looking for you; he wants you to come quickly. He said to meet him at the hospital wing."

Sirius and Lupin looked at each other, thanked the boy for passing on the message and headed back to the school.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Dumbledore"

"Sirius" he replied shaking Harry's godfather by the hand.

The door to the hospital wing opened and a hot and bothered Pomfrey walked out. She saw the expressions on the men's faces and moving a loose hair away from her face a smile appeared on her lips.

"Thank you for coming so promptly"

"What's the news Poppy?" Dumbledore asked.

"His pulse is stronger and he's out of the worst."

Lupin sighed and a smile appeared on his face.

"He's a very brave boy, others would have given up" she continued, "but he's going to be fine."

"That is excellent news," Dumbledore said smiling.

"Can we see him?" Sirius asked

"He's asleep now, but of course. Don't stay too long though; he needs rest he's been through a lot."

"Did you hear that Moony. He's going to be fine" Sirius said slapping his friend on the back as they walked through the hospital door. "He's going to be fine!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

The End

Well that's it hope you enjoyed it

pls Review :)


End file.
